Forever Hold my hand
by FrakkinEh
Summary: In the wake of a health scare, people are forced to examine their feelings...
1. Confruffeled

Laura sat at her desk trying to review reports. She couldn't keep her mind on her work this morning as her thoughts kept drifting to the disagreement she had with her Admiral the previous evening.

=====/======

"_C-O-N-F-R-U-F-F-L-E-D… yep, that works! For 20 points"_

_Laura quickly picked up the rulebook to check the point count as she gave him a disapproving look._

"_What?"_

"_That's not a word Bill."_

"_Yes it is. Confruffled : to be distracted and mesmerized by something or someone, or to feel unable to control the emotional stir within…."_

"_You just made that up! I can't believe you….. you're cheating!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Bill… I was a teacher for 10 years. I think I know a thing or two about our vocabulary. You are sooooo cheating!"_

"_Prove it."_

"_I intend to." she got up and turned to his bookcase._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm going to look that frakking word up __**Adama**__."_

"_Good luck with that __**Roslin**__. It should be an interesting task, since I don't have a dictionary."_

"_How can you not have a dictionary? You have hundreds of books here and you don't have the very foundation on which they were built?"_

"_nope… I guess you're just going to have to trust me."_

"_No Dictionary! That's preposterous!"_

_With a greedy grin he quickly looked down at his tiles. "Preposterous … Can you spell that for me?"_

… _she threw the rule book at him._

=====/======

Without realizing, she was openly giggling to herself when Tori walked in. "We're in a good mood this morning." She chimed.

"Good morning Tori. What's on the Agenda today?"

As she and Tori reviewed the day's schedule she couldn't help but wonder just how Tori managed to stay so organized. _"Does this woman ever sleep?"_ she wondered.

Before Tori turned to leave Laura looked up at her "Tori?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I'd like you to track something down for me. It's not urgent and should not take precedence over anything else, but if you could try to find a dictionary somewhere that would be great."

"Sure thing Madame President."

As Tori left her office, Laura's thoughts once again turned to the new word Bill was trying to induct into the English Language. _"I'll show you! Adama."_ she thought

Laura's thoughts were once again brought back to the present as she heard Tori re-enter her office.

"Ma'am?"

Laura looked up to see a very pale and panic-stricken Tori. "You need to get to Galactica immediately Laura." She said.

"*********************************************************************************"

"*********************************************************************************"

The instant her Raptor landed on Galactica Laura was ushered to sickbay. The sight of him nearly made her physically ill as she stood aside and watched Cottle and his staff urgently work on him. At the sight of Bill lying on the gurney with what seemed like 20 tubes connected to him she began to tremble and could feel her legs give way.

Saul managed to catch her before she hit the floor and quickly helped her into a chair that one of her guards had the presence of mind to fetch.

"Saul. What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"I dunno. I just showed at his quarters for our morning briefing and found him on the floor."

Laura brought a hand to her mouth in an effort to stifle a sob. "Oh Gods Saul. Is it as bad as it looks?"

"Laura. He wasn't breathing when I found him, he had no pulse. They had to resuscitate him."

Laura just sat there gently rocking to and fro with her arms wrapped around her abdomen. Finally Cottle came out from behind the curtain to speak with them.

"Where's Lee?" he asked.

Saul looked at Cottle. "Lee is out on a recon mission right now. He's not expected back for at least 2 days. What's the situation Doc?"

"It's hard to tell what happened. Looks like a heart attack but we won't know for sure until he wakes up and we can run some tests."

Laura somehow found enough voice to ask, "When will he wake up?"

Cottle put a hand on her shoulder. "We don't know. Right now he's in a medically induced Coma and we intend to keep him that way overnight. If he wakes up it won't be for at least 24 hours."

The alarm in Laura's face nearly matched the panic she felt in her gut "What do you mean _**IF**_?"

Cottle slowly pulled up a chair and sat next to her. He knew how close they had become and he knew how important he was to her. "We don't know how long Bill's heart was stopped before Saul found him. That means we don't know how long his brain went without oxygen. There's a chance… a possibility… that there might be some long term damage."

Laura gasped when she heard his words.

"Now lets not panic just yet. There are a few good signs here. He's breathing on his own, and his vitals are good. All we can do now is wait and see what happens tomorrow."

Unable to speak, Laura just nodded.

"Now, I want everybody out right now. He needs complete and total rest and I don't want any visitors."

Laura shook her head at him "No. I'm not leaving him alone."

"Yes you are Madame President. I know you mean well but your presence, even just sitting in a corner, is a distraction for my staff. They need to focus on him and they need to be able to do that without the President of the 12 colonies looking over their shoulders. Now you can have me air locked for this later if you like, but right now you can consider this a direct order."

"********************************************************************************"

"********************************************************************************"

Tori was waiting for her just outside SickBay. "Madame President. I've cleared your schedule for the day."

"That's good Tori. I thank you for that."

"I also have a Raptor waiting to take you back to Colonial One, as soon as you're ready, so you can rest."

Laura hated leaving Bills side and she certainly didn't intend to leave the ship. She wanted to be as close to him as she could be. "That won't be necessary Tori. I'll be staying on Galactica tonight."

"Then I'll make arrangements for guest quarters right away Ma'am."

"No Tori. That won't be necessary either. I'll be staying in the Admiral's quarters. If you would be so kind as to return to Colonial One and get my candles and prayer books, as well as a change of clothes, I'd very much appreciate it. After that you can take the rest of the day for yourself."

"Madame President. Are you sure you don't want me to stay around for the afternoon? Just in case you need me?"

"No. Tori if you don't mind, I need some time to myself."

"Yes Ma'am."

"*********************************************************************************"

"*********************************************************************************"

The sight of his quarters sent a shiver through her. The coffee mug he was holding when he collapsed still lay on the floor, the coffee still soaking into the rug. Some furniture had been shoved aside, in order for the medics to tend to him, no doubt. She could feel the sting of tears coming as she took in her surroundings and the magnitude of what had happened this morning.

As Laura went to the table to move it back into place, she saw the "Word Twist" board that was still set up from the previous evening.

C-O-N-F-R-U-F-F-L-E-D…. She ran a finger over the tiles he had so deviously laid no more than 12 hours before. Lost in thought she was startled by Tori's voice.

"Madame President."

"I'm sorry Tori, I didn't hear you come in."

"The hatch was open Ma'am, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Did you get all I needed?"

"Yes Ma'am. I also managed to find a dictionary while I was on Colonial One. It's in the bag as well."

"Thank You Tori."

Laura sat on the couch and slowly opened the dictionary. Her tears began to blur the pages as she found what she was looking for.

CONFRUFFFLED: [Con-Fruff-eled]

1. to be distracted and mesmerized by something or someone

2. to feel unable to control the emotional stir within

3. To feel deep infatuation or adoration towards someone slightly out of ones reach.


	2. The Definition of Love

Chapter 2 – The Definition of Love

Laura wiped the tears away as she hugged the dictionary to her chest.

She read the 3rd definition of Bill's word over and over.

_3. To feel deep infatuation or adoration towards someone slightly out of ones reach._

"Oh Bill" she said aloud. "You're always so subtle, yet so direct."

Over the past few months they had become quite brazen with each other. While always careful not to cross that proverbial line, they had begun to spend all their spare time together. Sometimes it felt like they were an old married couple, while other times they flirted shamelessly like a couple of teenagers.

It felt odd to be sitting there without him. As she closed her eyes she could hear his voice _"You're always welcome in one of my beds"_. She smiled at the memory of that day and the sweet smile he had flashed when he'd said it.

Feeling a sudden chill she got up and went to his closet. The smell of him engulfed her when she opened the door to search for something to wear. She flipped through some items until she found a sweater tucked away in the bottom corner. "_Funny_. " She thought. "_Don't think I've ever seen him wear this….. as a matter of fact, I can't recall many times where I've seen him in anything but his uniform"_

On her way back to the couch she stopped off at the service cart to get a drink. She poured herself two fingers of Tyrol's finest brew and started to make her way back to her spot. She stopped half way, went back, and grabbed the whole bottle.

As Laura sat in his quarters she couldn't help but wonder how Bill Adama had managed to capture her heart. Her past had seen her in several relationships, had perhaps a few too many lovers, and had enjoyed encounters that didn't quite fit into either of the other two categories.

In retrospect she had to admit that she hadn't truly loved any of them. She had cared about some of the men in her life, perhaps believed she loved them at the time, but back then she didn't know what love was.

As she settled into the couch she couldn't help but wonder how wearing someone else's clothes could bring such comfort. The sweater literally floated on her. The shoulders nearly half way down her arms, the sleeves 4 inches too long, and it hung nearly mid thigh. She had never thought one could feel embraced by a garment until that moment.

She winced when the amber liquid assaulted her throat as she stifled a small cough. The stuff wasn't half bad after the first few gulps. She wasn't sure if that had to do with taste buds adjusting to the harshness, or the fact that it was 90-proof.

Laura closed her eyes and could see the image of Bill in SickBay. _"Gods"_ she thought. _"Please don't take him from me…. __**please**__"_

The irony of her situation was not lost on her. She had spent the better part of her life avoiding love. There is a vast difference between having sex and being intimate with someone. While the act itself can be quite similar the associated costs are immensely different. Intimacy can also be achieved without even touching. She came to realize in that moment that she and Bill had been in an intimate relationship for quite some time. While they had never shared more than a chaste kiss between friends she had shown more to him than any other man in her lifetime. He was her best friend, he was her confidant, and he was her anchor.

Laura had always thought that love was for fools. Love only served to cloud your judgment and impair your vision. If one wanted to achieve their goals they could not afford such a distraction.

As Laura contemplated their situation she couldn't help but question how Bill Adama had managed to sneak in the back door. Had she subconsciously allowed it to happen? Was it because she knew they could never be? Was it somehow safer for her to love him because she knew their positions and circumstances would never allow things to get out of hand?

She chuffed at this thought for at that very moment she couldn't imagine how things could get _more_ out of hand. She was staring down the possibility of losing him and it terrified her more than the concept of love itself. Why had she always resented love? Was it because she thought it would make her weak? Was it the vulnerability that scared her? Either way it was too late for her now, for she had never felt more weak or vulnerable in her life as the only cure for her ailments laid in SickBay fighting for his.

Wow she thought. It only took the near end of humanity, years of running from killer machines, a near death experience and a bottle of moonshine for you to find love. As she looked down at the book in her lap a tear fell on the page before her. She quickly flipped through the pages to find another word. She blinked several times in an effort to make out the definition.

LOVE: [luhv]

1. William Adama


	3. The Journey to Love

Chapter 3 – The Journey to Love

Laura had wondered on more than one occasion what it would be like to wake up in Bills bed. Never once had she considered that it would be without him. Cottle had said 24 hours, that was at 08:00 00 yesterday morning…. two more hours and 42 minutes, then there was nothing that would keep her from his side.

As she entered the head she was shocked at the horrific sight in the mirror. _"I guess that's what only 2 hours sleep does to you."_ she thought. Assessing the damage, she could feel the threat of a headache coming on as she silently cursed Tyrol and his moonshine.

She had just finished getting the last of the tangles from her hair when she heard a quiet knock from outside the hatch.

Tori struggled to hide her surprise at seeing Laura wearing what was obviously one of the Admiral's sweaters. Sometimes she had to wonder about those two. To most it looked like they were just really good friends but there were certain little things that she saw that made her wonder if there wasn't a little more that lay just beneath the surface.

"Good Morning Madame President. I know it's really early and I apologize for waking you."

"You didn't wake me Tori. I've been up for a little while."

"I just wanted to check in on you Ma'am to see if you needed anything."

"No Tori I'm fine for now. I was about to make some tea, would you like some?"

"That would nice, thank you Ma'am."

As Laura took up the task of making tea Tori couldn't help but notice how 'at home' she seemed in the Admiral's living space. Normally when one wakes up in some else's home they find themselves searching for things, unsure as to where they might be kept. Her boss didn't even break stride as she went about this task as though she'd done it a hundred times in his kitchen.

"Have you heard any news from Sickbay?"

"No. I am heading over there as soon as the clock strikes 08:00 00."

This yielded a questioning look from Tori, who had not been privy to the discussion with Bill's doctor.

"Cottle ordered everyone away for the night, no exceptions. I'm just waiting to be permitted to see him."

Tori couldn't help but smile at the notion that Laura Roslin was waiting on permission from someone. Laura Roslin usually didn't need permission from anyone to do anything.

"Ma'am the Quorum have been hounding me since yesterday afternoon about the Admiral. Is there anything that I can tell them to keep them at bay?"

"You can tell them that the Admiral fell ill and is resting comfortably in Sickbay and that they will be notified of any new developments as they arise."

"Is that the official statement Ma'am?"

"That is the official statement, yes."

"And unofficially?"

Tori instantly regretted asking the question as she watched the tension wash over her boss's face. Laura quickly turned her attention to cleaning up their teacups as she responded. "We don't know Tori. We don't know anything right now."

"*********************************************************************************"

"*********************************************************************************"

There was little question as to which curtain shielded the Admiral as a small army of medical staff was buzzing around him. Unsure of what she might find, Laura paused and took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain he was lying behind. As she took in the sight of him her heart began to pound and her face lost all its color. _"My Gods"_ she thought. "_He looks so weak."_ The fact that the word 'weak' had come to mind devastated her, for Bill Adama was the strongest man she'd ever known.

Retrieving a chair from the corner she settled down next to him and took his hand. The way it felt so limp and lifeless in her tiny palm brought new tears to the forefront.

"I thought I told you 24 hours." Cottle scolded

Startled, she looked up at the Doctor who had come around the curtain undetected.

Taking her non-response as a green light he continued. "I didn't just make that number up for kicks and giggles Madame President."

"It _has_ been 24 hours Jack. Look at your watch."

"Actually, it's been 23 hours and forty-nine minutes. But since you're here you might as well stay."

"How is he doing?"

"There's been no change, which is a good thing. We've stopped administering the sedatives so once they start to wear off we're hoping he'll just wake up on his own."

"How long do you think that'll take?"

"It's really hard to say. Since we're not sure of the magnitude of his attack we can't tell how much of a toll it's taken on his body. He might wake up in an hour or so, it might take several hours….." as Cottles words began to trail off Laura finished the sentence for him, "Or he might not wake up at all."

Cottle just put his hand on her shoulder "One step at a time Laura, let's not worry about stuff we don't even know will happen."

She nodded as she quietly wiped away another tear that had somehow found a way to escape.

He looked down at her with concern "Is there any value in telling you not to spend all day here?… you look like you could really use some rest."

"Is that your way of telling me that I can't stay Doctor?"

"No Laura. You can stay as long as you like. But you really should try to get some rest."

When Laura looked up at him the worry in her eyes nearly broke his heart "Thank You Jack."

"*********************************************************************************"

"*********************************************************************************"

As Laura sat by his side her mind began to roam again. She remembered the last time they had found themselves in this predicament, Sharon (Boomer) Valerie had put two bullets in his chest. She remembered the concern she had for him then … the worry she had over the possibility of leading the fleet without their Commander, but it wasn't like this. Love adds an entire new dimension to worry.

Love…. _"There's that frakking word again"_ she thought.

As she compared these two events she wondered what exactly had happened in the time span between them that had so dramatically changed things. When had she actually fallen in love with him? Was it the dance on Colonial Day? Was it when he kissed her after she'd promoted him?... she's pretty sure that's where it started, but when did it actually _happen_?

Was love something that actually _happened_ per say. It wasn't like a flick of a switch or something that suddenly snaps into place like a puzzle. No, love is something that sneaks up on you when you're not paying attention and slowly wraps itself around you…. kinda like a python. She felt herself smirk at the analogy.

She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She was quite certain neither of them had gone looking to fall in love. They had simply developed a bond under the colossal weight of the responsibility they shared. That bond had slowly grown into love…. "_No_." she thought. _"That might have been part of it, but it wasn't quite that cut and dry.". _

As she placed a soft kiss on his forehead she carefully studied his face. He had such strong features. She recalled the impression he had left on her the first time they met. "Hard Ass". That's what she'd thought.

It had taken some time before she was exposed to the man behind the title and uniform. The first time she'd seen that side of him was on Kobol… it had intrigued her….. Maybe that had been the turning point in their relationship. That was the day she realized that not unlike her he wore two faces. It was at that time that she realized that they had much more in common than she'd originally thought. To his crew… to the fleet… to those who were not close to him… he was a very stern, tough, military Commander who didn't seem to have much heart or feelings. To those who had the privilege of peeking behind that mask, he was a kind, gentle, loving man with a heart of gold.

It started off as a simple truce. They had agreed to disagree on some issues, and in the best interest of the fleet had made a commitment to try to work together. It was then that their relationship began to develop. At first they were simply trying to work together then they slowly became friends. Their friendship evolved…. into something else.

She recalled how they had started to flirt with each other. Very subtle at first… hardly noticeable. Their flirtations had gotten bolder and bolder over time until one could almost call it a game. She had always been good at that game. When Laura was a young woman she discovered that she had a knack for using her charms to her advantage…without coming off as a tease. Her thoughts drifted to their monthly meeting with the ships captains a few days ago…

=====/======

_She had intentionally worn a certain blouse that crisscrossed at the front because she knew it accentuated certain 'assets' she had. As she took off her jacket she so very slightly leaned in his direction giving him a little more eye candy than he was prepared for. The look on his face was priceless. Laughing inwardly she watched him swallow hard and avert his attention to the minutes of their last meeting._

_She intentionally sat next to him and made sure she leaned or turned in a way that would cause the fabric to reveal just a little more than usual._

_These captain's meetings were excruciatingly dull. The temptation to add a little flavor to it at his expense was just too much to resist that morning… VERY un-presidential._

=====/======

As she snickered to herself it came out more like a half chuckle/half snort… "_Ok_" she thought… _"so maybe I've been a __**little bit**__ of a tease."_

She had no qualms about teasing him like that for he gave as well as he took.

At some point in their journey together she stopped feeling like she was alone. At some point, they had become a team… a united front…. She always knew he had her back and she trusted him implicitly. Heck, she'd jump off a 10-storey building if he said he would catch her.

As she stood there watching him sleep she would have given anything just to see those blue eyes sparkle at her. She had always found him attractive, in a rugged sort of way. But she always had a thing for powerful men so she didn't give it much thought. Her first tip off should have been when her internal temperature started to rise each time he walked into a room. _"You should have ran for the hills right then and there dumb ass"_ she thought.

_"Oh Gods. What am I going to do now?... Now that I've admitted these feelings to myself, what do I do about them?"_

_"Do I just go on like nothing has changed or when he wakes up do I tell him how I feel? What if I've misread things? What if he doesn't feel the same way?... Oh Gods, Laura breathe…. Just wait for him to wake up and deal with it then."_

The knot in her stomach tightened just a little more, it felt like a Charlie Horse in her gut…. "_**IF**_ _he wakes up_."

Exhausted, she sat down once more as she took his hand and laced her fingers with his. A new pool of tears began to form as she slowly rubbed his arm. She finally laid her head down next to him as she drifted off to sleep.

"*********************************************************************************"

"*********************************************************************************"

"Ahhemmm.."

Cottle was standing over Laura with a very disapproving look on his face.

"This, Madame President, is the reason we don't like to have long term visitors. When I say a patient needs rest, I mean they need **rest**. You can trust me when I say that having someone sleeping on their arm is not restful."

As Laura wiped her eyes she began to explain "Doc. I just dozed off for a few minutes… I…."

"A few minutes? Really? Ishay over there tells me you've been in the same position for three and a half hours. Not to mention that you have the imprint of the IV line on your cheek."

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I'd been asleep, I swear I wasn't trying to pull the wool over your eyes" Laura hated that he always found a way to make her feel like a little girl in trouble. She was the President for frak sake, he should be afraid of _her_!

"Look. I know you mean well and that you don't want him to wake up alone. But you're not doing anyone any favors by hovering over him until you're so tired you end up passing out on top of him. He needs rest Laura, real rest. Not the kind…."

Cottle's speech was cut short by a gruff, raspy voice, "How in the hell is anyone supposed to get rest with the two of you yammering on?"

They both stopped dead and looked down. Laura could feel the knot in her stomach slowly ease it's grip as she looked into those deep blue eyes.


	4. Doctor's Orders

Chapter 4 – Doctor's Orders

The relief that washed over her was overwhelming. As she felt the tight fear and devastation finally release the grip they had on her heart she took his hand and kissed it over and over.

Through a tear filled whisper she looked a him… "Hi" was all she could come up with.

In a hoarse, raspy voice he responded, "Hey."…. he then took a quick look around him and asked. "Does anyone care to tell me what's going on?"……………..

* * *

Cottle concluded that he'd, indeed, had a heart attack. Most likely brought on by stress. While it seemed like there was no long-term damage he still had some tests to run and wanted to keep the Admiral in sickbay for at least a few more days.

Laura groaned inwardly at the thought of trying keep this man in a sick bed for 3 days.

"Madame President." Cottle turned to her. "We need to run a series of tests on the Admiral now so if you don't mind we'd like some time alone with him".

"Is that your way of politely telling me to get lost?" she asked.

"Yes." He said with a smirk.

"Very well Doctor. How long will these tests take?"

"Don't come back for at least four hours Laura. Go get some rest."

She gave him a sweet smile. Doc Cottle was an interesting character. While his bedside manner was nothing short of terrible she knew that deep down he cared very much for each and every one of his patients. His demeanor was simply a blanket under which laid a very sweet and tender soul.

"Alright gentlemen, if anyone needs me, for the next few hours I'll be on Colonial One"

* * *

Exactly three hours and fifty-six minutes later Laura was back at sickbay. As she pulled back the curtain a smile swept across Bill's face.

"Aren't you tired of this place yet?

"I figured you're probably losing your mind sitting here so I thought I'd come by and entertain you for a little while. You can consider it a humanitarian gesture towards the sickbay staff."

As he emitted a small chuckle he asked "What's in the bag?"

"I brought 'Word Twist'. I thought we could pick it up where we left off earlier this week.

As he watched her set up the board a curious smile came across his face as she laid the final tiles down…… C-O-N-F-F-R-U-L-E-D. "Should I be worried?" he asked.

"What about, Admiral?"

"If I recall correctly the last time we played this game it ended with you assaulting me with the rulebook." He flashed that devious grin that she loved so much.

"There'll be no need for that anymore Admiral, I have a new weapon now."

"Should I be frightened?"

"Nope." she said. "It's just a small device I found to keep the peace."

He burst into laughter when she reached into her bag and pulled out the dictionary.

* * *

She could hear them arguing the instant she opened the doors to sickbay.

"Gods Damn it Admiral! I said a _few_ days.. not _one_ day!. "

When Laura pulled back the curtain she saw Bill fully dressed in his uniform.

"What is going on in here? The entire sick bay can hear the two of you yelling!" she said

"If I have to spend one more minute in this place I'm going to lose my mind" Bill turned to Laura looking for some support. "I can't stay here any more Laura, I can feel the walls closing in on me."

"Admiral Adama!" Cottle came to stand between them, effective removing Laura from the equation. "You had a heart attack no more than three days ago! Allowing you to leave right now not only would be insane, it just might come under the category of negligible!" He then turned to the President, hoping that perhaps she might serve as the voice of reason. "We have a serious case of the 'Hercules Complex' here. He doesn't seem to understand how serious this is. This man needs rest, and he shouldn't be alone. Allowing him to return to his quarters is irresponsible to say the least!"

"Being alone is not a problem." Stated Bill. "The President has agreed to stay with me for a while in case something happens."

Laura's jaw nearly hit the floor. She shot Bill a look that could have knocked him to the ground. _"Did not! You frakker!_ she thought.

Bill then took a deep breath and calmly pleaded his case. "Look. I think we can all agree that I would be much more comfortable in my own surroundings than here in sickbay. It's not like I'm far Doc… my quarters are just down the hall. I promise to take it easy for a couple of days. I won't even leave my bed if that'll make you happy."

Cottle stood there for a moment, contemplating this proposal. He could practically hear the staff around him silently praying he'd say yes….. the Admiral hadn't been the most pleasant patient they'd ever cared for to say the least.

"You will remain in your quarters for at least 5 days Admiral. The one and only time you will be permitted to leave your quarters will be for your morning checkup. I expect to see you every morning at 09:00 hours."

"Deal!" said Bill as he started to make his way out…

"NOT SO FAST Admiral. I'm not done. You are not to be left alone, _at any time_. You are not to work on any fleet-related business _whatsoever_. From what we can tell, this heart attack was brought on by stress, you need a break from that stress. No work for at least 5 days sir! No exceptions."

As he lit a cigarette he continued, "After the 5 days I will determine if you are ready to make a SLOW integration back into a work schedule. When I say integration I mean 2 days a week for one week, then 3, etc.. You will not partake in any activities that would put undue stress on your heart. On your way out Ishay will give you a list of said activities."

He then turned to Laura. "You, Madame President, must ensure that he adheres to these guidelines."

"Yes Sir." She said.

As they made their way from sickbay she couldn't believe what she'd just been roped into. _"Oh Gods._" She thought. _"This could be interesting."_

As they came around the corner to his quarters they were met by Saul. Saul offered to stay with him for an hour while she returned to Colonial One to collect some of her things. As she left them she was suddenly hit by exactly what it all meant…. She was effectively moving in with the man she was secretly in love with…. "_Not smart_" she thought….. "_Not smart at all!_"

* * *

When Laura returned to his quarters she was flabbergasted by what she found. There, sitting at his table, were Saul and Lee. The three of them pouring over charts and reports as though the past 3 days had never happened.

"Gentlemen?. What do you think you're doing?"

Lee stood to greet her, "Madame President, we're just going over a few small details that need to be addressed while the Admiral is on leave."

"I can see that." The look she shot them was not a very friendly one. "Did you people not hear what Cottle said? The Admiral had a heart attack. A heart attack, which was most likely brought on by stress. He has been ordered to rest…. That means no work……. _At all_ "

Bill rolled his eyes at Saul before addressing her concerns. "Take it easy Madame President. I'm just trying to hand off some items to ensure that all runs smoothly over the next few days." Practically dismissing her, he resumed his conversation with his companions as though she had left the room.

Before anyone could register what happened Laura had cleared the table in one fell swoop. Papers were strewn everywhere as all three coffee mugs where sent across the room, two of them shattering against the bulkhead at the far end of the study.

As she looked down at the three shocked faces she said in a very steady crisp 'Presidential' tone "Leave these quarters immediately."

Saul and Lee moved so fast you'd have thought there was a Cylon biting their asses.

As they exited the quarters she calmly walked over and secured the hatch.

Bill stood in the middle of the room carefully studying her face. He had never seen her loose her cool like that before and found it somewhat intriguing. Looking down at her there was a small tinge of a smile on his lips as his expression changed from shocked to something immensely tender. "Wanna tell me what that was about?"

"What are you trying to do Bill? Do you _want_ to have another heart attack? Has this all become too much for you so you've decided to check out and leave it all behind you?"

His expression changed from tender to slightly annoyed. "We're being just a little dramatic about this don't you think?"

"No Bill we're not. Less than 3 days ago your heart stopped beating. It stopped _beating_ Bill….. Do you not understand how serious that is?"

"Laura. I'm going to be just fine" He looked down at her and gave her a 'stop worrying' look.

"Bill, can you please take a step back and look at this from another point of view. Let's forget about you and your 'macho' _I'm big and strong_ façade for a second and examine the big picture. The fleet depends on Galactica to defend it. Galactica depends on you to lead it. If something happens to you, this entire fleet will be in jeopardy."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before continuing. "Not that I'm trying to stroke your already too engulfed ego, but if something happens to you…. the very survival of humanity could be at risk."

Bill listened to her intently before responding. "OK, first of all I highly doubt that the very survival of humanity rests in the hands of one man. Especially a man who is as deeply flawed as I. Now, in answer to your concerns, this wasn't all lost on me, don't worry. I've taken steps to put a contingency plan in place. Should something unforeseen happen to me, like a Raptor accidently lands on my head….. or I finally drive you to the point where you send me out an air lock….. Saul and Lee will be cross-trained to ensure that they are prepared to lead the crew and Galactica to protect the fleet. That was what this meeting was about…. Until you crashed it.... not so figuratively speaking."

"Saul and Lee?.... that's great Bill. That's… that's good to know. It's a relief to know that they will be able to lead the crew of Galactica but who"…… she broke off as her voice involuntarily rose a few octaves and her bottom lip quivered. As she slightly turned her head to hide her eyes, she inhaled deeply and bit her lip in an effort to reign it all in. In barely a whisper she asked, "Who will lead me?"

Suddenly realizing just how shaken up she was by it all, he reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. A tiny sob escaped her lips at the feel of his touch. She quickly turned and buried her face in his chest and let the tension of the past 36 hours flow out. "_Frak!_" she thought. "_He's the one who just had a heart attack and here I am, leaning on him._"

As Bill held her he tried to sooth her worries.. "Shhhh, Shhh. It's OK. I'm here." He put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "I'm not going anywhere Laura. I'm standing right here and will be for a long time to come."

"Then a few days won't make a difference will it? Bill please, listen to Cottle and take a week off to rest. If not for yourself will you do it for me?"

"OK. If that's what it will take to make you stop crying on my shirt and making me all soggy then I'll do it."

A smile broke out from under her tears. "Thank You."

He just smiled at her and gently kissed her lips. It was intended to be an innocent peck on the cheek. Somewhere between point A and point B it became an innocent peck on the lips. When their eyes met it became much more than that as she responded in kind returning his kiss with a little more tenderness and meaning. As she pulled away she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"That was unexpected." he said

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." she said. As she began to turn away from him Bill grabbed her by the waist and tightened his hold on her so she couldn't escape.

"Laura. I said it was unexpected. I didn't say it wasn't welcomed" he was giving her that sheepish grin that always had a way of turning her insides into mush.

He then pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. As his arms gathered her to him she slowly parted her lips to taste the forbidden flavors she craved. As their embrace grew more urgent she could feel her body respond to him as she felt his want begin to stir between them.

"Whoa.. whoa.. What in all of the Gods heavens are we doing?" She said. "You just had a heart attack!"

Nonchalantly he said "It was more like a mild misfire really…. I wouldn't worry about it too much…." As he stepped in to resume their newly found connection.

"Oh no you don't. There's no way I'm letting that happen right now Adama. I'm not going to stand in front of the entire fleet and explain how you died because I decided to take you to bed 3 days after you had a heart attack. Besides, if Cottle knew about this he would have my head."

She wisely moved just beyond his reach as she looked up at him with a very serious expression "Before we even consider changing the dynamics of our relationship we need to have a serious discussion. This isn't just about two people who are attracted to each other. I am the President of the 12 colonies and you are Admiral of my fleet. That is not something we can just disregard."

"You're right." He said, as he turned to the service cart to pour himself a glass of Ambrosia.

"Then maybe we should take some time to discuss this like the adults that we are." She said, as she casually took the glass from his hand and handed him a new one, full of water.

"Have a seat." He said.

"Now? You want to discuss this _now_?"

"Why not now? Do you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Well no, but you just got out of sick bay Bill. You should be resting."

He gave her a sideways grin. "I can't see myself resting until we clear the air between us. Especially since you're my new roommate for the next week."

"OK, but before we even go there we have to agree to be one hundred percent honest with each other. There will be no innuendos, no beating around the bush… none of that. This discussion needs to be frank and honest."

Bill's grin grew into a full-fledged smile. "OK lady. Why don't you start the proceedings."

Laura stood there looking at him. _"what the heck"_ she thought…. "_might as well jump right into the fire."_

"We hold the two highest positions in the Government and Military. Shifting our relationship from platonic to otherwise can have some serious consequences…. both politically and other."

Sitting down on the couch he pulled her down next to him. "Ok. Let's start there. We can skip the discussion on the political consequences for now as we pretty much know what they would be. I'm more curious about the 'other' that you refer to."

"Well for one. Clouded judgment."

"Laura. When it comes to you, my judgment will not change. My feelings for you are what they are and our becoming lovers won't change that. I started falling in love with you a long… long time ago and my feelings for you didn't stop me from throwing you in the brig."

Bill reached over and laced his fingers with hers before continuing. "The feelings between us are already there regardless. In fact, I'd say that there are times where this dance we've been doing around each other has only served as a bigger distraction. Do you realize that I don't recall over 75 percent of the meeting we had last week with the fleet captains?....... Wanna know why?....... Because you wore that purple colored blouse that clings to the contours of your body in a way that drives me absolutely mad. I spent most of that meeting looking at that little spot where your collarbone meets your shoulder"……… he gently ran a finger over the area, sending a flock of butterflies fluttering within her…… his voice grew raspier…. "kept wondering what it would be like to just give in…. lean over….. and kiss it."

Feeling more than slightly flushed she made a quick recovery and responded "Ok!..... So I guess we know what side of the fence _you're_ on."

"Yes we do. I guess the question at hand is where do you stand?"

"I want to be with you Bill…. I do."

"But……."

"But I worry about my ability to draw the line between Laura and Bill, and the President and Admiral…….. I worry that my focus will be on you rather than the job."

"Tell me something Laura. Where has your focus been over the past 3 days? Have you spoken to the Quorum or gone to any meetings since I had my little heart-palpitation?"

She just closed her eyes. "OK, so you have a point on that one. But how is that a good thing? ……And please stop calling it a heart-palpitation Bill, you had a heart attack."

"I'm not saying that it's necessarily a good thing for the fleet. But do you think you would have handled it any differently if we were lovers?" Laura, it **IS** what it **IS**. What would be best for the fleet is if you were a short ugly bald guy… but you're not…. and I am in love you. That's not going to change, even if we decided that we should keep our distance. The damage is done. I love you….. I will always love you."

Laura desperately tried to hide the affect hearing him say that had on her.

Bill looked at her and smiled. "We're already in a relationship. Everything about us… the way we talk, the way we work, the way we interact with each other… is already like we're a couple. No, correction…. It's not _like_ we're already a couple. WE ARE already a couple. We just don't partake in the fun part of being a couple. I vote to change that."

She smiled at him, "Good to know you don't have a thing for short ugly bald guys……"

Bill just chuckled as he pulled her into him so that she was perfectly snuggled against his side.

"This is going to be tricky Bill. We have to keep this very quiet."

"Ahhhhhh……. Now we're talking about the political ramifications, aren't we?"

"They have to be carefully considered as well."

"Yes they do. I realize that public opinion would most likely not favor our relationship."

"No. No it would not."

"Would it help if I resigned my position as Admiral?"

"Yes. But we both know that can't happen."

"So where does that leave us? Have we come to any conclusions here?"

With a heavy sigh she sat pensively for a few moments. "No. I don't think we've come to any conclusions. We have a lot to work out and think through. The good news is we have lots of time to figure it out."

"How so?"

"You heard Cottle. You are in no condition to be partaking in physical activities for the time being. Until you get the green light from him, our relationship remains at status quo."

"I suppose you're right. But I can go to second base if you'll let me………"


	5. Stealing Bases

Chapter 5 – Stealing Bases

They simply sat on the couch snuggling and content to enjoy their togetherness. While no solid conclusions had been reached, and they had not officially agreed that they would take things to the next level, they both knew in their hearts that they would find a way.

As the silence filled the room a sweet peaceful feeling came over her. She snuggled in a little closer and then noticed that his breathing had become deeper… more rhythmic… Mr. 'second base' had fallen asleep.

Laura slowly eased herself off the couch to reach for the blanket that he kept nearby. She loved how peaceful he looked when he slept. As she very gingerly removed his glasses, she gently brushed a finger across his cheek and planted a soft kiss to his forehead. As she carefully placed the blanket over him she couldn't help but smile. There was something so very comfortable and domestic about this act. This act of taking care of her man… "_her man_" she thought. She liked the sound of that.

As she stood watching him, her expression changed to one of concern. _"I knew he was more tired than he was willing to admit."_ She thought. It was at that point she realized that keeping him to his word about resting for the next week was not going to be an easy task.

Men like Bill Adama didn't do 'Mandatory Rest'… it just wasn't in them. _"Oh Gods"_ she thought. _"I am going to have my hands full."_

* * *

Bill awoke to the sound of his stomach protesting. It was nearly 18:00 hours and he hadn't eaten since that morning. As his eyes began to focus he could see Laura in the far corner of the study.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing?"

"Oh, you're awake. I'm just reviewing some reports and working on some proposals that need to be presented to the Quorum next week. How are you feeling?"

Bill raised an eyebrow… "I thought that work was forbidden in these Quarters for the next 5 days."

Laura laughed as she made her way over to him. "Oh no, Admiral Adama. **YOU** are forbidden to work. I, however, have no choice but to bring work here since you somehow have managed to rope me into staying with you….. remember?"

Bill feigned a hurt look, "And here I thought you _wanted_ to take care of me."

She just smiled and leaned in to kiss his forehead. As she began to pull away he reached for her arm and pulled her closer. As their lips gently touched his stomach let out an ungodly growl that startled them both.

"My Gods Bill. When was the last you've eaten?"

"I had something in Sickbay before they cut me loose."

"That was this morning, it's six o'clock in the evening. Some nurse I would make!" she said as she pulled away to call the galley.

Bill groaned at the loss of her touch but was secretly glad to hear that food was on its way.

* * *

As they sat together, enjoying dinner, Bill couldn't help but smile at her.

"Bill… Why do you keep smiling at me like that?"

"Can't help it. I have you all to myself for a week. I feel like a kid in a candy store. ……… Except ……… I can't eat the Candy."

Laura couldn't hide the flush his comment brought to her cheeks so she just chose to ignore it. "Well, you don't have me _completely_ to yourself. I've made arrangements to meet with Tom every morning while you have your checkup with Cottle. I also have to meet with Tori twice a day to address the Quorum's concerns. She's working very hard on a way to spin this… " She gestured to their surroundings with her hand ".. this temporary living arrangement."

"I was wondering when we'd get around to discussing that. I'm sorry I pulled you into this. I can only hazard as guess as to how much of a headache this is for you. I was thinking that I could try to make other arrangements if you want. Maybe Lee, and Saul, maybe even Kara…. Although I shudder at the idea of Kara taking care of me."

"I'm here Bill because I want to be… I need to be. I'm here because I need to be sure you're alright. Besides, I don't trust Saul and Lee… not after the fiasco I came back to earlier. But yes, Tori is having a problem trying to explain why I am the only person who can do this. To be honest, I don't know what to tell her."

"Tell her the truth."

Laura snickered at his suggestion. "Yeah Bill, that's a great idea." In a sarcastic tone she mocked how it would come out, _**"Tori, I'm staying with the Admiral because we're secretly in love and I don't trust anyone else to take care of him right now. So, let's just tell the Quorum to Frak Off and we're going to shack up together for a few weeks. OK?"**_… "That'd go over really well."

"Oh come Laura, I'm trying to be serious here. Would it not be easier if she knew?"

"You may be right. But I don't want to tell her anything unless I have no other choice. This, in here, is ours… and ours alone. The fleet, the crew, the Quorum…. they take everything out of us, sometimes it feels as though they leave us with nothing left. But when we're in here… just the two of us, it feels like they can't touch us."

She picked up her fork and played with her food. "I don't want Tori or anyone else for that matter touching us. I don't want our relationship examined or 'spun'. What we have is the only pure thing in my life Bill, I don't want it sullied or tainted in any way."

He got up and stood by her. She put her arms around his waist and rested her head on his belly. "I Love you Bill. I hate the idea of anyone criticizing our love, or calling it wrong when it's the only thing that feels completely right to me."

He leaned down and planted a kiss to the top of her head. "Does this mean we're a go?" he asked.

"You know we are, you know that was never really in question. What is still in question is how we're going to keep us discrete."

"We'll figure that one out as we go Laura. We'll lay some ground rules, or guidelines so to speak, and we'll go from there. It'll all work out in the end. Sooner or later we're going to find a home for our people. Once we do, we'll be free to live our lives together… without worry or concern for who knows, or who's watching, or what any of them think."

She reached up to touch his hand. "I love you."

* * *

Laura noticed that Bill tired easily. This was expected, she supposed, after one has suffered a heart attack. By the time they'd cleaned up after dinner she could see the fatigue in his eyes.

As she went to the closet to fetch a pillow he gave her a questioning look. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to settle in for the night Bill. I'm thinking you might want to do the same."

"While I _am_ ready to check in for the night I'm certainly not letting you sleep on the couch."

"Well _you_ certainly can't. Bill, you are recovering from a heart attack. I hardly think you'll get a very restful sleep on the couch."

"I'm not planning on sleeping there either."

She gave him a sideways glace. "Oh… no no no…. no way Adama. We've been over this one already. There's no way I'm sleeping with you tonight."

He just stood there smiling at her.

Feeling self conscious she looked at him, "What? You're smiling at me again."

"Laura. Trust me, I just want to hold you, wake up with you, and kiss you good morning."

She shot him a devious smile, "You're not the one I'm worried about."

He laughed out loud as he took her by the hand, "Come to bed Laura."

As they climbed into his bed he gently drew her to him. Settling into his chest she emitted a contented sigh.

"Comfy?" he asked.

She just smiled and hummed an affirmative.

As they lay together, her head resting on his chest, she could literally hear his heart beat... the very heart that had betrayed them and nearly stolen him from her. She tensed at this thought.

Feeling her become rigid next to him he gave her a little squeeze. "You OK?"

"Yeah, I couldn't be better."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking about how nice this is, to lie here and be held by you. Was thinking 'bout how close I came to losing this before I even had to chance to embrace it."

He placed a finger under her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. His smile only served to brighten his eyes, even in the sparse lighting of his sleeping area.

He kissed her tenderly, then with a little more meaning. As his tongue worked it's way passed her lips she could feel her body begin to melt. Although she knew they shouldn't even be doing this much she allowed them this small pleasure… for just a little while.

They just laid there together and kissed… Gentle kisses, playful kisses, nibbles that sent shivers down her spine. Some kisses were passionate… some downright explosive.

Bill somehow had rolled her over so that he was spooning her. As his lips trailed down her neck and along her shoulders he slowly began to slide his hand up her shirt.

She hummed in contentment as his fingers began to lazily caress her nipple.

"Bill….." she said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"I know my love, I know. "

While he had stopped the funny business he never moved his hand. They fell asleep in each other's arms, his hand still on her breast.

The last thought that went through her mind before sleep claimed it was._"Hmmm, would ya look at that... he made it second base after all."_


	6. Stir Crazy

Chapter 6 - Stir Crazy

As Laura sat at Bill's desk she couldn't help but grow irritated at the direction Tom Zarek was going.

"Look Laura, I don't want to know what's going on here. Really, I don't. But while you're over here playing house with the Admiral I'm dodging questions from the Quorum that I really don't want to be dodging."

Laura didn't even try to hide her irritation, "What the frak do you think is going on here Tom? What is wrong with those people? The man suffered a heart attack less than a week ago and people are suggesting that there's something inappropriate going on? Have they all lost their minds?"

"Well how would you see it Laura? If you were one of them and nobody was offering an explanation, how would you see it? Without proper communication, people jump to their own conclusions."

Laura sat for moment and gave it some thought. "OK Tom. Here it is, plain and simple. This is a delicate situation, one that needs to be handled carefully as it concerns the safety and security of the fleet. Admiral Adama had a very close call, one that nearly took his life. Right now he cannot fulfill his duties as leader of the military. I am here as Commander in Chief, serving as a go between for the Admiral and the XO. Until the Admiral is well enough to resume command, I will be here to assist. That is my duty as President."

She got up from her chair, came around the desk, and perched herself on the edge. "I cannot express to you how important it is to ensure that the general population does not realize how close we came to losing him. The public's nerves are frayed on a good day. Until the Admiral has made a full recovery we need to ensure that all runs smoothly and that there are no incidents that could cause panic within the fleet. Is that a clear enough explanation for you, Mr. Zarek?"

"While that explains your staying on Galactica, it doesn't explain why you are sharing his quarters with him."

"Take a look around this place Tom. Have you walked the halls of this ship? There are no available guest quarters for me. Did you know that the last time someone made arrangements for guest quarters for the 'President' it involved displacing four families. FOUR families Tom, 5 adults and 6 children where sharing one cabin. It was all they had, and they were kicked out because _**Laura Roslin**_ needed a private place to stay. That's unacceptable, and I won't allow it to happen again."

Silence filled the room as Tom absorbed Laura's explanation. It was full of holes and they both knew it. But, for the time being it was at least something he could tell the Quorum. As he prepared to leave he left her with one last thought, "Laura, I can accept that as a viable explanation but you need to be aware that this little arrangement has raised some eyebrows. Innocent as it may be, you both need to be aware of that. Keeping the Quorum on a 'need to know basis only', merely helps feed the rumor mill. If you don't tell them what's going on, they'll fill in the blanks themselves."

"Duly noted, thank you Tom."

Once he left, Laura sat pensively playing what Zarek had said over in her head. She hated this. She hated that their relationship was already under the microscope, before they had even done anything to warrant it. It was almost enough to make her change her mind about them…. Almost.

She knew in her heart there was no way they could go back, even if they tried. It was stronger than them… it was strong than ALL of them.

* * *

Living with someone can be tricky business. It amazed Laura how one could love someone so very deeply, while at the same time have the uncontrollable urge to wrap their hands around their neck and squeeze.

As she watched Bill pacing back and forth in their quarters she could feel the past two days clustering together in a tiny spot above her left eye. There was a full-blown headache coming on and its name was William Adama.

"Bill, can you please sit down… you're driving me crazy."

"You think _you're_ going crazy? _I'm_ going to lose my mind Laura."

He plopped himself down on his couch and placed his elbows on his knees. "I've been stuck in here for three days. I can't stand it anymore."

"It's been two and a half days Bill, stop exaggerating. Why don't you read a book, or do a puzzle, or take a nap or something?"

"Nap. That's your solution to everything. If I had a cubit for every time you've told me to take a nap we would be very wealthy."

"What do you me want to do Bill? You're bored, I get that. But pacing up and down your quarters isn't achieving anything other than driving me absolutely over the edge!"

"Wanna play cards?"

"I can't Bill, I have a ton of work to do."

"You know, that's not fair either. You get to sit there and work while I'm not even suppose to _think_ about it." He got up and resumed his pacing.

Laura was close to her breaking point. "Oh for the love of the Gods man, would you just give it a rest! I'm not the one who had a heart attack Bill, so I get to do some work… and you don't. That's just the way is… so SUCK IT UP PRINCESS!"

Bill stopped dead in his tracks. With a shocked expression on his face he just stared at her. "Did… did you just call me _princess_?"

"Yes, I did."

"I am Admiral of the only military fleet known to mankind. That pretty much makes me the most powerful man in existence… second to the President only." He gave her a once over, then a twice over, before stating with a hint of lust "who, might I add, is most definitely _not_ a man. I hardly think it appropriate for someone, not even my Commander in Chief, to call me _Princess_."

"Well then… _Admiral_." she stated sarcastically. "Maybe you should stop whining like a little school girl and just do what you need to do."

"That's a lot easier said than done Laura."

"That very well may be Bill, but you made me a promise." She gave him a look, the one that could always melt the Adama wall of resistance.

"I hate it when you do that. I can't resist you when you look at me like that."

"Yes. I know." she shot him a devious smile.

"Why don't you come over here for a few minutes." He smiled at her with that 'come hither' look in his eyes.

"As tempting as it may be, I don't have time to make out with you right now. I have to finish reviewing these reports before Tori arrives."

Bill slowly closed the gap between them. His eyes bore into her, causing her temperature to fluctuate drastically. As he slowly leaned in to kiss her he quickly altered course as his mouth found the nape of her neck.

Laura exhaled in a slow hiss. Oh the things this man could do to her in a matter of seconds… very dangerous business.

His mouth slowly made it's way down her neck, along her collarbone, then up the other side. Taking the very tip of her ear gently between his teeth he whispered… "Are you sure about that, Madame President?"

Laura could barely respond as every morsel of her being was trembling with want. "hmmm, I'm sure Admiral." She swallowed hard but made no attempt to pull away.

He slowly turned her so that her back was pressed against his chest. As he slid his hands under her blouse and along her mid-section Laura emitted a faint moan.

In a lust filled gravelly voice he whispered "How sure?"

A faint knock on the hatch caused them to jump apart like thieves caught in a spotlight. Bill went to the door as Laura quickly tucked her blouse back into her skirt.

As Tori entered the Quarters she couldn't help but notice the color in Laura's cheeks or the fact that they were both a little jumpy. Her Boss seemed to be every so slightly short of breath. Tori wondered if she had interrupted something. There was that little feeling she got every now and then. "_hmm_" she thought "_You gotta wonder about those two."_

* * *

05:00 00 hours…. 05:00 00 in the frakking morning. "_Why_?" Laura thought to herself as she pulled the covers up over her head. _"Why, why, why, why __**WHY**_ _does this man insist on waking up this frakking early!"_

"Mornin' sunshine!" Bill said as he saw he begin to stir.

"Bill, if you don't turn that light off right now I'm going to rip it off the wall and stuff it somewhere uncomfortable."

"Bulkhead." He said

Laura just looked at him in a groggy, confused state.

"It's a Bulkhead Laura, not a wall."

"Whatever! Bill. Turn off the frakking light! Some people don't need to get up at the crack of dawn."

"You're so cute in the morning, know that? All groggy, disheveled, and grumpy" He planted a quick kiss to the top of her head.

This only served to annoy her even further, as she tossed a pillow at him.

"Why are you in such a good mood this morning anyway?"

"This is, hopefully, my last day of seclusion. Fingers crossed, Cottle might give me the green light to start my integration back into having a life again."

While this was a good thing for everyone, Laura couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. "I'd like to go to this appointment with you, if you don't mind."

Bill shot her a questioning look. "Don't trust me?"

"Not in the least Admiral."

* * *

"Alright Admiral. Looks like your blood pressure is finally at an acceptable level." Cottle stood to put the blood pressure gauge away. "You can begin a slow integration back into work starting tomorrow." As he began his instructions on how this integration would proceed, Bill couldn't help but notice that Cottle was instructing Laura more than himself. _Doesn't __**anybody**__ trust me?_ he wondered.

"3 half days this week. Then 4 half days the next, then 5. When I say half days sir, I do not mean half of 24 hours either. I mean one 5-hour shift… Is that clear?"

Bill didn't appreciate the tone that Major Cottle was using with him, as he responded with gritted teeth "Crystal."

"Good. I expect to see you every other day for a checkup. I will let you know when I think you're clear to resume a full work schedule."

"And what about that ridiculous list of things I'm not allowed to do?"… _"namely, Laura Roslin"_ he thought to himself.

"That still applies. Once you get the green light to resume a full time schedule, you can consider that list no longer applicable. Until then sir, no strenuous physical activity." Cottle shot a quick glance in Laura's direction. He wasn't sure even why he had done so, but he couldn't help but notice the flush on her cheeks.

"Madame President." He said "You are free to move back to Colonial One if you'd like. I think the Admiral is safe to stay alone now."

* * *

Bittersweet. There was no other way to describe it. While Bill was ecstatic about being allowed back in CIC, he hated the thought of Laura moving back to Colonial One.

She hadn't said a word as they made their way back to his quarters. She could feel the sting of tears when she thought about it. In the seven short days that she had been there she'd actually started thinking of it as _their_ quarters. Now it was once again simply _his_ quarters.

While he had driven her absolutely mad on many occasions, she'd quickly gotten used to sharing this space with him. Gods she would miss him. She shivered at the thought of sleeping alone in her cot on Colonial One.

Bill watched silently from the corner of the room as she began to pack up her things. Neither of them had taken this point in time into consideration. They both knew it was a temporary arrangement, but now that the arrangement had come to an end it was a shock to the system.

As she was putting her files in her briefcase he came up behind her. He slowly took the bag from one hand and eased the file she was hodling from the other. A tear fell onto the back of his hand as he pulled her into him. No words were said as he buried his face in her hair and took in the sweet smell of her.

"It's not like we're not going see each other Laura. We'll see each other everyday, I'll make sure of it."

"I know." she said, through a small sniffle.

"Beside, I've been driving you nuts. You could use a break from me."

"I don't want a break from you." she said, in a very small voice.

"Look at it from this point of view. I'm making progress. The more progress I make, the sooner we can be together…." He slowly slid his hands up her mid-section to gently caress her breast, as he whispered in her ear "… _really_ together."

She turned to face him, her tears still on her face. "I can't wait for that."

He placed a gently kiss to her lips. "This is going to be the longest three weeks of my life" he said.


	7. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 7 – Sleepless Nights

The mound of paperwork on her desk was a clear testament to the week she had spent on Galactica. While she had brought work with her, only the most critical items were attended to. The rest was cast aside to be dealt with later. It sounded like a good idea at the time, only _later_ had arrived and it was time to pay the piper.

Laura looked up and removed her glasses as Tori entered her office. She'd been at her desk for hours and the pile in her in-box only seemed to be growing.

"You know, it's odd that while we consistently run out of supplies that are critical to our survival, we don't ever seem to have a shortage of paper. Why is that Tori?"

Tori just smiled at her. "They recycle it on the Hitei Kan Ma'am. There's a process that they've developed with one of the Tillium bi-products that enables them to bleach out the paper. It doesn't seem to compromise the quality either. Once the process is complete the paper is just like new."

Laura made a funny face at her as she sarcastically stated "Lucky me!"

Laura was tired. She had barely slept a wink the previous night, longing for the body she had grown accustomed to having by her side. She'd been at this all day and desperately needed a break. The only problem was that with a break came time to sit and think. Sitting and thinking did nothing but un-leash a cycle of thoughts and feelings. It brought about thoughts of the man aboard the ship that hovered over hers like a protective blanket. Thoughts of that man brought about feelings of longing and desire. These feelings brought about the uncontrollable desire to run to him and quench the thirst that only he could remedy. That was not an option, so she reached for the next folder and buried herself in her work.

Laura couldn't justify a trip to Galactica right now. The circumstances were stacked against them. The Admiral was recovering from his heart attack and while he was healthy enough to no longer require someone to stay with him, he was still on a reduced work schedule. This schedule did not include attending meetings. This meant that she had no valid reason to see him… or at least no reason that would be deemed valid to the rest of the fleet.

As she looked out her porthole at the massive ship above her she felt like a homesick child on her first trip to summer camp. Although it had only been one day, she missed him terribly.

Laura looked over at the clock on her desk, 22:00 hours. Leaning her head back, she removed her glasses and closed her eyes.

"_Ok… enough is enough for one day_" she thought.

She rose from her desk and made her way into her private quarters. Kicking off her shoes, she made her way to the head. Maybe a long shower would help ease the tension headache that had been nagging her for the past two hours.

Laura reached into the shower and turned the water on. Once the steam began to rise she stepped under the water, expecting the therapeutic effects of the shower on her neck. The lack of water pressure was a brutal reminder that she was no longer aboard Galactica, and there would be no relief to her ailments found in there.

Laura washed away her day's work and quickly dried off. Donning a warm set of nightclothes she settled into her cot and reached for the novel she had been reading. It wasn't there. She sighed at the realization that the book sat at a different bedside. It sat next to the bed she truly belonged in, not the one she was currently occupying. This last revelation was too much for her as she reached for the Comm.

"**********************************************************************************"

It had been a tiring day. Not tiring in the sense that he'd worked too hard, but in the sense that one can only combat boredom for so long before it becomes more exhausting than the most physically demanding job.

As Bill sat at his desk working on a jigsaw puzzle his thoughts drifted to Laura and how she'd found it in the bottom of his chest/coffee table a few days ago.

=====/=====

_Laura sat at his table in deep concentration. She had all the pieces laid out. All the edges were in one area, all the blue ones in another, etc. When Bill woke from his nap he just laughed. "You know, that puzzle is probably 20 years old."_

"_It looks like its 20 years old, so I won't dispute that one with you Admiral." She replied, not taking her eyes off her puzzle._

"_It was in the supply cabinet when I took over command of this ship. It's been in the bottom of that chest ever since. I have no idea where it came from or who owned it. The box says 5000 pieces but I wouldn't rely on them all being there. Have you counted them?"_

"_You know darn well I've tried. The first time you let me get to 2374 before you came over and started counting backwards from 3000…. The second time I tried you I got to 4219 before you started nibbling on my ear….. shall I go on?_

"_No" he laughed. "You've made your point."_

"_I figured I'd just take a leap of faith and go for it."_

"_hmmm" he replied._

_As she studied the pieces she could feel his eyes on her. _

"_What Bill?"_

"_Nothing. I just like looking at you. I keep wondering what I've done to have something so beautiful grace my otherwise very drab and boring life."_

_She just smiled at him. "Do you want to help me with this?"_

"_I might as well, not like I'm allowed to do anything else."_

_She could feel the heat between them the instant he sat down. As he settle in the chair beside her he pulled it over as close to her as he could get, ensuring their thighs brushed together each and every time he reached for a new piece. For every piece, he'd reach over her… always hesitating for a fraction of a second to graze her breast, or blow in her ear, or whatever he felt inclined to do. _

_In a tone that was laced with forced patience Laura looked at him. "Bill. Why don't you work on the Blue pieces on your side of the table and let me concentrate on the red ones over here… OK?"_

"_Now where's the fun in that?" he asked in a husky voice._

_Abandoning the guise of being interested in her puzzle he leaned over.. "Laura" he whispered as his teeth gently grazed the very tip of her ear._

_A small sound of longing escaped her. He reached over and slowly guided her face to his. His kiss was tender and sweet at first and then erupted into a heat that nearly seared them both. So lost in the moment she hardly noticed as he slowly moved her to his lap. As his lips trailed down her neck his hand found it's way to her breast. Laura trembled at the feel of him as he gently caressed her nipple over her blouse. The want between them was so thick you could almost see it. _

"_Oh Gods Bill. You're making me crazy!" she gasped_

"_That's the whole idea lady." He rasped between caresses._

_Barely able to form a coherent sentence she whispered, "You know, you… you shouldn't start something you can't… ahhh… finish."_

"_You're right." He said, as he quickly deposited her back in her chair and walked away as though the past 5 minutes hadn't happened. He chuckled to himself as he looked over his shoulder at a very flustered and horny Laura Roslin. _

"_Oh my Gods! Bill, you are a shameless tease."_

"_Ha!" He retorted. "That was for wearing that purple blouse all day!"_

=====/=====

As he replayed this scene over in his head he was grinning ear-to-ear. Gods he missed her. She had only stayed in his quarters for a week yet her absence had left a void so massive he didn't know what to do with himself. The faint smell of her perfume that still lingered in the air only made the day seem longer. He had promised her that he'd make sure they saw each other every day. It pained him that he had failed her on their very first day apart. He got up from the table and made his way to the head.

Bill took a long look in the mirror while he waited for the shower to warm. As he took in the weathered image before him he couldn't fathom why such an exquisite beauty like Laura Roslin would ever look his way.

This was not to say he had ever been challenged in the attraction department. While Bill Adama had never considered himself a 'ladies man' he'd never had much trouble attracting members of the opposite sex. He knew how to charm, he knew how to swoon. That, coupled with his rank, title, and uniform had always been a recipe for success. And while he had treated the women in his past with the utmost respect, he had always ensured that the strings were safely tucked away and out of reach.

What was it that made him shy away from any form of attachment? The colossal failure of his marriage had left a very deep and bitter wound that had never truly healed.

So why Laura Roslin? Why was it that of all the women in his past he would be so foolish as to fall for the President of the 12 colonies?

"Guess you're just a sucker for punishment" he said to the mirror.

Not that being with Laura was punishment, oh no…. she was the most beautiful and comforting part of his life. But everything comes with a price. The price they would pay for this comfort was having to sneak around and hide their feelings for each other. It pained him to know that he'd never walk the halls of Galactica while holding her hand, or hold her close under the stars of the observation deck like other couples did every night. It killed him to know that while this was the price they would pay to be together, the consequence of being discovered would fall primarily on her. While he certainly would have some backlash, the stakes were so much higher for her. And yet she loved him anyway.

Bill stepped into the shower and let the water wash over him. He closed his eyes and imagined that the massage on his neck was the result of delicate presidential fingers as opposed to the showerhead.

He bowed his head, pressing his chin to his chest, granter her full access. _"Oh Laura"_ he thought. "_The things I long to do to you…."_

Teeth brushed, towel around his waste, he made his way to his rack. The sight of an empty bed was as depressing as the drab gray color of his walls. He hoped he'd sleep better than he had the night before, where he'd tossed and turned searching for the woman who belonged in the spot next to him. Placing his head on the pillow he noticed that it still smelled like her shampoo. If he closed his eyes he could imagine that his face was buried in her hair.

He looked over at the clock on the nightstand, 22:30 hours, that's when he noticed the book.

Just as he was reaching for the novel his Comm began to buzz. "_What the Frak!_" he thought. "_Laura better not find out about this call or someone's head will roll_"… The memory of Laura kicking Saul and Lee out of his quarters replayed quickly in his head.

"Adama Go!"

"Admiral Adama. This is the President."

"Madame President. What can I do for you this evening?"

"I was just calling to check in on you sir. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling well Madame President. A little tired from my return to work, but it's a good tired."

"Is this a secure line?"

Bill waited to hear the click of the third party disconnecting, effectively making it a secure line.

"It is now, Madame President."

Her voice changed from that of the President, to that of Laura talking to the man she loved. While the President's voice and tone was always very crisp, clear, and business like, Laura's tone was much different.

In a soft, airy whisper she said "I miss you."

Bill's tone underwent the same transformation as he sighed into the phone before responding, "I can't sleep without you. You've ruined me for eternity, you know that? I'm destined to never have a good nights sleep again, unless you're by my side."

"My cot is so cold and empty. I hate this ship, I hate my quarters, and I hate my desk. I just want to sit on your couch and listen to your heartbeat while I read. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No. That's not too much to ask for Laura. You deserve to have that. And we will have that, some day soon, I promise."

"Don't do that Bill."

"Do What Laura?"

"Don't promise me things we both know we may never have."

"Laura, we will find earth. We will have a normal life together, you have to believe that."

She took a deep breath, paused, and then exhaled slowly. "I'm sorry. It's just been a very long day. Sometimes it feels like it's never going to end. Like we're just floating out here with no real purpose, and we're never going to run out of paper. Did you know that Bill? We nearly ran out of water, we nearly starved to death, but we will NEVER run out of paper."

"Honey, you lost me somewhere in the middle of that. What are you talking about?" the concern in his voice was growing.

"Nothing. It's just something that Tori and I were talking about earlier. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you this late. You need your rest."

"Stop apologizing to me Laura. And please never think that you're bothering me. I love you."

In a small voice, a hairline from a tear, she whispered, "I know. I love you too."

"Tell me what you need Laura. Anything… I'll do it."

"Right now, all I need is to hear the sound of your voice."

"That I can do for you." Looking over at the nightstand he caught sight of her novel. "You left your book behind."

"Yeah, I know. I was looking for it earlier. I had hoped it would help take my mind off missing you but…. " her voice trailed off.

The silence hung in the air like a foggy mist. So thick you could feel it on your skin, soft to the touch yet it held a chill that could set into your bones.

She could hear him bustling about before his voice was once again caressing her heart.

"Chapter 8 – Still of the night….. Night time fell over the city like a curtain marking the end of an act …."

Laura smiled as she settled into a comfortable position on her cot. As she pulled the covers up to her chin she could feel his warmth engulf her. The sound of his voice wrapped itself around her as she finally found that peaceful feeling she was longing for and sleep finally came.


	8. Stolen Moments

Chapter 8 – Stolen Moments

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

As Laura sat in her quarters, looking out her porthole at Galactica, she thought that was a crock of shit.

Over the past week and a half she and Bill had managed to see each other only a handful of times and none of them had been alone.

They'd gotten into the habit of talking into the night on the Comm, but that was hardly a substitute for the real thing. She wanted desperately to just have a few minutes with him. She sighed in frustration as she got up from her chair.

"It might help if you didn't spend every spare second you have staring out this porthole." she said aloud.

Her day was only half over and already she had bitten Tori's head off. She felt terrible for the lousy mood she'd been in. She also felt bad about taking it out on the one person who was simply trying to help her. The memory of this morning's briefing with her aide played out in her mind.

=====/=====

"_EVERYTHING IS A GODS DAMNED TOP PRIORITY WITH THESE PEOPLE TORI! WHY DOES EVERY FRAKKING LITTLE TRIVIAL THING HAVE TO HIT MY DESK?"_

_Tori took a step back in response to Laura's sudden outburst. Her cheeks were slightly flushed as she tried to calm her own anger over the abusive tone her boss was using with her._

_In an effort to reign in her temper Laura paused, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. _

"_I'm sorry Tori. I had no right to use that tone of voice with you. It's been… "_

_Laura sighed as she sat back down and removed her glasses. She pinched the ridge of her nose just between her eyes before putting her glasses back in place._

"_It's been a difficult few days. I haven't been sleeping and I'm a little irritable. Please don't misunderstand what I'm saying, these are not excuses, I have no excuse for being abusive towards you. I truly do apologize."_

_Tori accepted her apology for what it was. She knew that her boss wasn't herself these days. And while they had never openly discussed the issue, it was quite obvious to her what the real problem was. She understood the pressures the President was under each and every day. She also understood that the Admiral was always there to deflect much of the petty issues away from her. She could see just how much Laura missed him and how much she needed him. _

_Tori also had many contacts on Galactica. Rumor had it that the Admiral's disposition was less than pleasant these days as well. In fact, if asked, many of his crew would be more than happy to cozy up with a grizzly bear than spend 5 minutes in a room with their leader._

"_Ma'am. Please know that my intention is not to over-step my boundaries, but perhaps you need a break from this ship. We all get stir crazy from time to time and need a change of scenery. Maybe you need to get off Colonial One for an evening."_

"_I could definitely use a change of venue for a small time, but with the issues of fuel consumption I just can't justify that right now."_

"_Well Ma'am, I've been thinking about that. The meeting with the ships Captains is scheduled for this afternoon. I was thinking that it would be easier for Colonel Tigh if I moved the meeting to Galactica. Since the Colonel has been filing in for the Admiral he really doesn't have the time to commute to Colonial One."_

"_I think that's a good idea Tori, one that I'm sure Colonel Tigh will appreciate very much. What time is the meeting scheduled for?"_

"_Originally, 2:00 pm. I might try to push it out to a little closer to 4:30 or 5:00 if that's OK Ma'am."_

_Laura just smiled at her. "Then I suppose I could make arrangements to dine aboard Galactica this evening."_

_Tori just looked at her over the edge of the folder she was holding. "Perhaps arrangements could be made to visit with a sick friend while you're there as well."_

"_I think that's a very good idea Tori. Thank you."_

"_My pleasure Ma'am." Tori then quickly gathered her things and made her way out of Laura's office._

=====/=====

Laura couldn't help but smile at the thought of spending some time alone with the Admiral. She also couldn't help but wonder just how in tuned her aide had become with her situation. _"I'm getting a feeling that we may need to have that talk sooner than I'd hoped for" _she thought.

"**********************************************************************************"

As Bill made his way from CIC he was dreading yet another night alone. He had been wracking his brain over the past few days for a good excuse to go to Colonial One. So far, he'd come up empty.

He hadn't been able to see her alone, touch her, or even hold her hand. Frustration and loneliness were his only companions these days. That, coupled with the fact that he'd been in such a lousy mood that not even his son wanted to keep his company. His only refuge came at the end of each day and the promise of a phone call. Gods he missed her.

The sight of her marines standing outside his quarters made his heart skip a few beats. He stopped dead in his tracks, waiting to make sure the ole ticker hadn't stopped completely as he registered what that meant. If her marines were outside the hatch, that meant she was _inside_ the hatch… his gate quickened as he made his way to his quarters.

He didn't see her at first as his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. He then found her standing at the far corner of the study, perusing his book collection. Although she heard him come in she didn't turn around or say anything.

Bill slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he nuzzled his face into her neck. "hmmmm. I've missed the smell of your hair."

She replied with a contented humm.

They simply stood there, neither of them wanting the moment to end or to break away. Bill slowly planted kisses to her neck as he tightened his embrace, pulling her even closer to him.

As she slowly turned to face him she gently kissed his lips. "I've missed you."

"Me too." He replied as he touched his forehead to hers.

Several minutes passed before he finally broke the silence, "To what do I owe this incredibly wonderful visit?"

"Tori moved the Captain's meeting to Galactica. She said it was in an effort to fit Saul's schedule."

"Hmmm" he said as he focused his attentions to her neck. "That was nice of her."

"Yes it was." Laura stated with a hint of sarcasm.

"You don't sound like you buy that." Bills teeth gently grazed the tip of her ear lobe as his hands made lazy circles in the small of her back.

Laura shot him a doubtful look as her lips curled into a small grin "She hates Saul. I have a hard time believing that she suddenly did something out of concern for his tight schedule."

She closed her eyes and emitted a small moan at the feel of his playful nibbles. "hmmm. That's nice."

Bill slowly moved his mouth to the delicate little dip where her collarbones meet. Between caresses he asked, "So, what's your theory?"

"She….. ahhhh…. Bill…" Laura swallowed hard as her knees began to wobble.

"I think she did it for herself and the rest of the staff…. I've…. "

Laura lost her train of thought as Bill's lips found a new erogenous zone.

"Oh Gods Bill, that feels good…

….I've been a pretty big bitch the past few days."

Never taking his lips off her he simply responded, "I can identify with that."

Laura looked up at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Excuse me?" she asked, as she tried to pull away.

Bill laughed as he tightened his grip on her waist, "No not you. Me! I've been a little crusty lately myself." He placed a gentle kiss to the tip of her nose.

"I think it might have something to do with lack of contact with my Commander in Chief… or somethin' like that."

He resumed his playful trail up and down her neck, asking between kisses, "So how did she figure moving the meeting to Galactica was going to help?"

Laura trembled at feel of his lips on her. "I think she has some suspicions about us."

Abandoning his attentions to her neck he pulled away enough to get a good look at her face. "What makes you think that?"

Laura pulled away from him and perched herself on the edge of his desk. "I don't know. I just have a feeling. She said something just before she left to reschedule the meeting.

She said that she was going to reschedule it for a later time during the afternoon. Then I said I'd most likely make arrangements for dinner on Galactica to which she replied …'perhaps I should make arrangements for dinner with a sick friend'…"

Making his way to the service cart he asked over his shoulder. "Can I get you a glass of water? I'd offer you something stronger but _someone_ took it all way."

Laura just laughed. "Maybe that _someone_ just loves you and knows what's best for you right now… Can we get back to the topic at hand here?"

Bill chuckled at her as he settled himself on the couch. "OK, what's wrong with her suggesting that you have dinner with a sick friend?"

Laura thought about this for a moment. "I don't know. It was just the tone she used… the way she said it."

"How much of a problem do you think this would be?"

"I don't think it's a problem, I'm just not ready for her to know yet. I mean we haven't even…" Laura gestured with her hand in an effort to convey what she couldn't quite find the right words for.

"Ahhh, I get it. Girl talk isn't much fun if there isn't anything juicy to report."

"Bill, will you cut it out, this is serious!"

He just sat back and looked at her. He had a way of saying much more with his silence than any man could possibly communicate with words.

She tilted her head slightly in an effort to read his expression "You think I'm making too much of this, don't you?"

"I think you worry too much about something you have no control over. " he got up from the couch and made his way back to her. He took her hand and slowly rubbed her palm with his thumb. "If you're really worried about it, then tell her. Make sure she fully understands the importance of secrecy and discretion. She's very experienced in the public relations field Laura, she'll understand how important it is that our relationship remain private."

"You're right. I guess I should have a talk with her."

"Of course I'm right." He said with a cocky grin.

"Ohhhhh, so now we're a smartass, are we? Mister, _I'm never wrong_"

Bill feigned a hurt look "I'm wrong all the time…. That's how I eventually get to _right_."

"**********************************************************************************"

They enjoyed their meal in silence, the kind of comfortable silence that comes with the knowledge that each and every moment does not have to be filled with words to enjoy each other's company. They simply sat together, occasionally allowing their fingers to touch, or a foot to gently brush a calf under the table.

It was this level of intimacy that Laura had missed more than anything over the past week and a half. It was an intimacy that had nothing to do with physical contact. Just having him in the same room was sometimes enough for her.

As Bill cleared the dishes Laura made her way to his study and put on some soft music. She stood in the dimly lit room, her eyes closed, swaying to the melody. For several minutes Bill just stood and watched her in awe of her beauty. She was exquisite. Never had he met a woman who could make him stop dead in his tracks and simply watch. Even in the early stages of his marriage, he could not recall every being as captivated as he was by her.

Feeling his eyes on her, Laura turned her head to look at him. She blushed in self-consciousness as she realized that he'd been standing there watching her.

"How long have been just standing there?"

"Dunno… I think time just stood still."

"Come here." She whispered.

Bill never took his eyes off her as he made his way to her. He gently pulled her to him as his arms slid around her. His kiss was gentle… feather soft. As his tongue slowly made its way past her lips she could feel her body melt into him. It amazed her how something so simple as a kiss could have such an affect on her. When this man kissed her she lost all senses. All logic went out the air lock as he slowly explored her mouth. _Gods_ she thought. _If you only knew what you do to me._

Almost as though he could read her thoughts he took her hand and slowly led her to the couch. He tenderly pulled her to his lap.

Laura could feel herself slowly losing control as his mouth found hers again. His kiss was so deep and profound she felt as though she was barely conscious. She emitted a small whimper as the intensity of his embrace deepened.

"Laura" he rasped. "How long can you stay?"

"I probably shouldn't stay too long…" her voice trailed off as his mouth took possession her neck.

"Bill…" She whispered, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Just enjoy the moment Laura. Don't worry, I know the rules. But they don't necessarily have to apply to you…. do they?"

He didn't wait for a reply as he slowly worked the buttons of her blouse.

Laura trembled as he gently laid her on the couch. The feel of his hands slowly moving over her body was almost too much to bear. She moaned at the feel of his warm breath on her breast. "Bill." she whispered.

"Shhh" he said as his mouth found hers again. "Let me touch you Laura. I need to feel you under me, I need to feel you… Do you trust me?"

"Yes." was all she could manage, barely audible.

She could feel the fabric of her skirt slowly rising. Laura closed her eyes as his hand slowly slid up her thigh. "_Oh Gods"_ she thought. She could feel the heat building inside her, in the very core of her body. She wanted him to touch her so badly she thought she might explode.

She wanted him more than she had ever wanted any other man.

But not like this.

"Bill. You have to stop." She said breathlessly.

"Why?" he asked, as he continued to move his hand closer and closer to the source of the heat he could already feel.

"Bill. _Please_. Stop."

As slowly as it had made it ascent, Bill's hand reluctantly retreated. Still holding her beneath him he breathlessly rasped between kisses, "What's wrong? Do you not want this?"

Laura shifted slightly so she could see his eyes. "You don't need to ask me that." She planted kisses to his temple, then to his forehead. In a voice so soft it was barely a whisper she said, "You know I want this. But I want all of this… I want _You_. I want to wait until I can have all of you. I want us to have this together." She very gently touched his lips with hers. "I love you."

Bill smiled at her as he slowly eased her back to a sitting position. "You're one determined little cookie aren't you?"

Laura just hummed an affirmative as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're not making this easy Adama… Do you know that?"


	9. Patience is a Virtue

Chapter 9 – Patience is a Virtue

Over the past week every meeting that included Colonel Tigh was held on Galactica. Either Tori and Saul had suddenly become best friends, or Tori was the most intuitive young lady Laura knew. Laura laughed at this thought. Judging by the look Tori had given Saul yesterday when he'd asked for a cup of tea; she was inclined to think that it was most likely the latter.

As Laura sat in her raptor on her way to Galactica she was as giddy as a schoolgirl.

He was always there to greet her, waiting on the hanger deck to walk her to her meeting. It was disguised and a courtesy of course, part of military protocol to always ensure that the President is properly greeted. Laura and Bill knew better.

Some days this was the only time they'd spend together. A slow walk through the halls of Galactica, his hand on the small of her back, polite conversation just out of earshot of her marines. Some days she'd be able to find time for lunch with him. It wasn't much, but it kept them both sane while they waited for that ever-anticipated 'Green Light' Cottle promised was coming soon.

With any luck just a few more days and he would be permitted to return 'Active Duty'. Laura smiled at this term they now used. When she and the Admiral referred to his returning to 'Active Duty', it held an entirely different meaning. It meant that they could finally be together… the way they both craved and dreamed about nearly every moment of the day.

As her raptor slowly came to a halt she could feel the butterflies begin to flutter in her belly. "_Gods_" she thought "_Will I be this excited to see him 20 years from now?"_. She hoped so.

As she stepped onto the hangar deck she was terribly disappointed to see Saul waiting for her.

Trying to hide her disappointment, she smiled at him. "Colonel Tigh. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Good afternoon Madame President. The Admiral is in CIC, so I thought I'd come down and meet you today."

"Still in CIC? That's odd Colonel, I thought his shift started at 6 o'clock this morning?"

Avoiding eye contact, Sault muttered an inaudible reply.

"I'm sorry Colonel I didn't catch that, would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"I said, Yes Ma'am, he did."

"Yes Ma'am he did what Colonel? Are you telling me that he _did_ start his shift at 6:00 am?"

"That would be 06:00 hundred, yes Ma'am… that would be correct."

"It's 2:30 pm… and he's still in CIC? Saul, can you please take me to CIC?"

Saul shuddered at the tone she suddenly employed. Memories of being tossed out of Bill's quarters a little over 2 weeks ago still very fresh.

There was an uncomfortable silence between them as they made their way down the hall. Saul couldn't help but feel like he'd just ratted his buddy out to the teacher.

Working for nearly 9 hours. If Cottle got wind of this he'd probably give him an additional week on partial rest… just to prove a point. "_Frakking Y chromosomes"_ she thought. _"they always seem to think they have something to prove."_.

Not only was she mad, there was a part of her that was hurt. Why would he do this? Why would he start pushing himself just days before Cottle might give him the green light? Did Bill not realize that if Cottle found even a hint of high blood pressure he'd put him on an additional week or two of partial rest? Or worse, what if he had a re-lapse?

She knew Bill felt good and he truly believed he was back to one hundred percent, but what if he was wrong? Cottle still had a barrage of tests he wanted to put the Admiral through before he gave him the all clear to return to Active Duty.

As Laura's mind ran through all the potential things that could happen she quickened her pace. She wasn't exactly sure how she was going to handle this diplomatically. He was not doing what he was supposed to be doing and she was well within her right, both as the President and as the woman in his life, to call him to the mat for that. He was however, the Admiral. As such, she couldn't very well chew his ass off in front of the crew and order him back to his room like a child. No, this was one of those times when the kid gloves had to come out.

"**********************************************************************************"

You could cut the tension in room with a knife. Every officer and crewmember present were holding their breath for fear the sound of taking in air might draw his attention towards them.

As they entered CIC Laura leaned over to Saul and muttered from the side of her mouth "Somebody's got an agreeable disposition today…" her comment laced with sarcasm.

Saul just snickered as he matched her tone, "Yeah…. He's been a real frakkin' peach!"

"What's his problem?"

"When he got here this morning he was fine. Then one of the nuggets came in hot for a landing and took out one of the service stations on the hanger. He's been making them run drills ever since."

"I see." She said calmly. "Thank you Colonel."

You could hear Starbucks voice over the Comm, "With all due respect Sir, he's been in the cockpit for nearly 4 hours now. How many times are you going to make him do this?"

The Admiral was clearly in no mood to be charitable. The nugget in question had picked the wrong day to frak up. Bill had ordered the young pilot to re-do his landings until he got it right. That had been nearly 4 hours and 10 landings ago.

"I don't give a rats ass how long he's been in that damn seat! We are not in the business of coddling school children, we are at war! Now I want that damn bird back in the air and I want a landing that doesn't involve 50 bounces across the gods damned flight deck! IS THAT CLEAR?"

Bill looked up as Laura was making her way across CIC. He flinched at the look she gave him as their eyes met. Never breaking eye contact she very calmly made her way to his side.

"Been a long day has it Admiral?"

"Madame President, it's good to see you."

Ignoring his greeting she cut to the chase, "Care to fill me in on what's going on here Bill?"

"Just a little training exercise Madame President. Nothing to be concerned with."

She leaned in close enough so that only he could hear her. "Care to explain to me why you see the need to be here for a training exercise when you should be in your quarters resting?"

Bill didn't take his eyes off the table, he couldn't. He knew he'd been busted and he knew she was pissed. He was fairly certain that one look in those eyes just might be enough to send him running for cover… so he took the safe route and focused on the pen in front of him.

"Bill? I asked you a question."

"Just lost track of time Madame President, nothing more than that."

As Laura assessed the situation she realized that playing the diplomatic card with him wasn't going to be enough. It was time to play hardball.

She very slowly leaned in just a little closer, tossed the Presidential tone aside and stated in a sultry voice "The more rest you get, the sooner you can return to 'Active Duty'…. Do I need to draw you a picture… _Admiral_?"

His lips curled into a smirk so subtle only she could see it.

"That depends… _Madame President_… Will it be in color?"

"**********************************************************************************"

Bill was certain Cottle was trying to kill him. There was simply no other explanation for the torture he was being forced to endure. Forty minutes. Forty Frakking minutes on the treadmill and Cottle had just ordered the marine to turn the speed up one more level. The heart-rate monitor was beeping at a rate Bill was certain was indicative of another heart attack.

Gasping for air, he was thankful for one thing only. At least Cottle had the decency to refrain from smoking during this so call _Stress Test_.

Looking up from the long ribbon of data flowing from the heart-rate monitor, Cottle finally seemed satisfied, "Alright, that should do it. You can slow it down now. Admiral, go through a cool-down routine of 5 minutes and then you can hit the shower. When you're ready please come to my office to review the test results."

Bill was so out of breath he couldn't even emit as much as a 'Frak You'.

"**********************************************************************************"

As Cottle poured over the test results, Bill sat nervously trying to read what he wasn't saying. Other than the occasional grunt, or 'Humph', Cottle said nothing.

"Ok Doc. We've been sitting here for five minutes now, are you going to tell me the damn results are or not?"

Cottle looked up from his folder with a very annoyed look on his face "Well don't have a coronary Admiral! I just need to ensure that I've reviewed all the data before I give you the 'All Clear'."

"What does that mean? Does that mean I'm good to go?" Bill was shifting in his seat like a small child who desperately needed to pee.

"As far as I can see sir, you are healthy enough to return to active duty starting tomorrow. I do, however, recommend that you return to your quarters and rest for a while. We put you through a pretty rigid routine today."

"Whatever you say Doc." Bill couldn't get out of his office fast enough. He had intended on going straight to Colonial One.

"I'm not quite finished Admiral. There are just a few things I'd like to ensure that you understand. First of all, let me assure you that I fully understand our situation as a society. I realize that you play a role which is paramount to the survival of this fleet and that you don't always have the luxury of resting simply because it's been a long day."

Cottle lit a cigarette and came around his desk to stand in front of the Admiral. "You need to realize that this was a warning from your body. Your body is telling you that you are not 20 years old anymore. You cannot push yourself to the point of exhaustion and not pay a price. Sir, if you feel as poorly or as run down as you were feeling prior to this heart attack, YOU MUST take some time to rest. Please remember Sir, if you end up dead we'll all be in a much deeper pile than if you take a few hours every now and then for a nap."

Bill felt very much little a kid who'd just been scolded for being naughty "Will that be all Doctor?"

"Yes Sir, that's all."

Just before he left the office he turned to Cottle with one last question, "And that list of things I'm not allowed to do?"

Cottle never looked up from his paperwork, "Not tonight Admiral. You've put your ticker through the ringer this afternoon. You need to return to your quarters and rest for the remainder of the day. While I am giving you the green light, I do expect you to use good judgment."

As Bill left his office Cottle couldn't help but snicker to himself. He couldn't be sure of course, and he certainly would never say anything, but he had his suspicions as to which 'activity' on the list was giving the Admiral grief.

"**********************************************************************************"

The instant he was in his quarters Bill picked up the Comm and requested a secure line to the President.

Bill couldn't prevent the full-blown smile that graced his weathered face at the sound of her voice. "Admiral Adama, how nice to hear from you. Is this a secure line?"

"Yes it is Laura" he replied in a flirtatious tone… one that hummed _"I know something you don't know_….."

Despite the three other people fluttering about in her office she couldn't help but let a tiny giggle escape. "How did it go Admiral?"

"Are you alone?"

"No Sir, I am afraid that is not the case."

"Ahhh, that's too bad. I was going to come over there and pay you a visit."

"Were you now? Does that mean that the tests went well with Doctor Cottle?"

"Actually, Madame President, you need to have that man Air Locked."

"Is that an official request Sir?"

"He tried to kill me."

Laura couldn't mask the amusement in her voice. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad Admiral."

"Oh really! I'd like to see you go through what I was forced to endure this afternoon." Bill was now whining like a schoolgirl again.

It took all of the restrain Laura had in her not to call him _Princess_ again. He was lucky there were people within earshot of her end of the conversation, otherwise she would have pulled no punches. "Admiral Adama. Are your intentions to divulge the results of this afternoon's exercise, or am I expected to obtain this information by other means?"

Bill's laughed at her teasingly, but then decided to show some mercy. "He said I'm good to go… effective tomorrow."

Laura couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "Why tomorrow?"

"Due to how physically demanding today's torture session was, I've been ordered to rest for the remainder of the day."

Laura turned her back to the three aides who were huddled in discussion only feet from her desk. In a husky voice meant only for the Admiral, she stated "How unfortunate for _us_"

"Yeah" he said. "I guess we'll have to wait one more night. Shall I proceed to explain to you in detail just what I intend to do when I get my hands on you?"

Laura looked over at her staff praying none of them would notice the flush on her cheeks. "Ahem… I don't think that would be such a good idea at this particular moment Admiral. Although, please don't think that your offer isn't tempting." she replied in a whisper.

Bill laughed out loud, thankful his side of their conversation was private. "I'll call you later?"

"I'd like that."

"Goodbye Laura. I love you."

"My sentiments exactly Admiral Adama. I am pleased to hear that you have been given the all clear to return to 'Active Duty'."

"I'm sure you are _Madame President_" he responded in a sexy tone.

"**********************************************************************************"

Laura spent the rest of the day pouring over issues and complaints that came in from the delegates. It amazed her how the civilian population could be so petty. This time around, it was complaints about the water pressure on some of the ships. They were running for their lives, there were less than Fifty thousand humans left alive, they were constantly facing the threat of running out supplies that were vital to the very survival of their species… and people were complaining about the water pressure in their showers.

It pained her to realize that no matter what they did, no mater how hard they pushed, there was never going to be a way to satisfy the entire population.

Sometimes she was tempted to just throw in the towel and let them try to figure it out for themselves. Lucky for them, she knew what would happen if she ever did that. The temptation however, was sometimes very hard to resist.

Laura's thoughts drifted to how nice it would be to just be a normal civilian. The freedom such a status would give her made her heart ache. Thoughts of being able to carry on a relationship with the man she loved, without worry or concern for being discovered filled her. The luxury of being able to love him, out in the open, for all to see. She was so proud to be his partner, his lover (or soon to be), and his woman. It seemed silly to her that of all the concerns that came with their budding relationship, the thing that bothered her the most was not being able to publicly show how much she loved him.

She closed her eyes and could see their lives playing out before her. She could picture the cabin they would call home and the image of family and friends surrounding them. She could see Lee visiting with his family, grandchildren running about… the only care or concern would be for anyone why didn't know that they were together, in love, and a family.

Laura's daydream was brought to a sudden end by Tori's voice.

"Madame President. Would you have a moment to review tomorrows schedule changes?"

"Sure Tori, what changes are we looking at?"

"Well, since the Admiral will be returning to active duty tomorrow, the meeting with the delegates has been moved back to Colonial One. This will allow us time in the afternoon to fit in one more meeting. Perhaps a press conference?"

Laura struggled to hide her surprise and disappointment "_ So much for my plan to spend some __**quality**__ time with the Admiral_." She thought.

She was barely aware that Tori was still talking as she was racking her brain for another reason to get to Galactica. "_This is going to be tough."_ she thought.

"**********************************************************************************"

The meeting on Colonial Once was a grueling one. It had gone on for three and half hours. Issues presented to the table included everything from complaints about the food, to the need for school supplies, to fuel consumption, and everything in between.

Once the last of the delegates had finally left her office the President and the Admiral held a private follow-up meeting to review and openly discuss the issues.

"Thank the Gods you're not in politics Bill because you wouldn't last more than a day!"

"I'm sorry Madame President." He replied sarcastically. "I just don't think the fact that the residents aboard the Rising Star are tired of the color of their walls is more important than the survival of humanity! Honestly Laura, I don't know how you do it!"

"I completely agree with you Admiral… in Private. You can think it Bill, but you just can't openly tell one of the delegates to get his head out of his ass!"

"I can't? That's odd… because I believe I just did!"

"Yes you did Sir. And I will be cleaning up that mess for the next week."

Bill's chuckle at her statement just added to her annoyance. "Bill, the delegates are just doing their jobs. They represent the people. Whether or not it is relevant to _YOU_ they have a duty to present all issues that come across their desks."

"I realize that the delegates are simply representing the people Laura. I just don't understand why they don't have a process to filter out the ridiculous stuff before they come over here and waste our time!"

Bill rubbed a hand over his face.

"You OK?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Bill if you're getting tired we can take a break", she got up to get them some water.

Letting out a small yawn he got up to stretch his legs. "A break would be good... A break is just what I need." he said, as he came up behind her and nuzzled her hair. "I haven't seen you in two days... I missed you."

He was standing so close she could hear his heart beat and feel the want vibrating in the air around him.

Feeling her pulse quicken she turned and placed her hands on his chest in an effort of ward him off. "That's not the sort of break I had in mind Admiral. We still have a lot of work to do."

He gently placed a finger on her lips to silence her, then briefly replaced his finger with his lips.

"10 minutes." he whispered. "No work… Just us."

As he parted her lips and slid his tongue between them she rose in his arms answering with a hunger of her own.

His hands slid over her back as he pressed closer, trapping her between himself and the desk. She could feel the heat rise within her core as her heart beat faster and her body began to melt.

With a swift and easy motion Bill lifted her and set her on the desk. She let her knees part as he stepped in closer. As he found her mouth again, she ran her fingers through his thick hair and down the back of his neck. He cradled her face in his hands as their kiss grew deeper, more urgent. As her fiery hair spilled around her shoulders, he ran it though his fingers and brushed it back from her face.

The heat intensified between them as he traced a finger down her neck and then chased it with his lips. She emitted a sexy humm as her head fell back and she closed her eyes. She could feel his hands against her chest as he worked the buttons of her blouse. As the silk slid off her shoulders he gently brought his mouth to her breast. She moaned as he took her nipple between his lips and caressed it with his tongue. She could feel a firestorm of sensations building deep inside her. As she shifted back in an effort to give him more access she nudged the penholder off her desk sending it crashing to the floor. The sound snapped them both back to reality.

The spell was broken as he felt her tense up. He thanked the gods that fate had intervened or he would have taken her right there on the Presidential desk.

As he lifted her down from the desk he held her there... their breathing still labored. With his forehead pressed to hers, he slowly pulled the halves of her blouse together and refastened the buttons. He planted kisses to her temple as he drew her up against him, letting her know just what she did to him.

Laura trembled at the feel of him against her.

"I think your 10 minutes are up Admiral. " she whispered breathlessly and swallowed hard.

"Have dinner on Galactica tonight?" he asked breathlessly.

She looked up to meet his gaze, "An Army of Centurions couldn't keep me away."


	10. Secrets of the Night

Chapter 10 – Secrets of the Night

Laura was overcome with emotion as she took in the surroundings of his quarters. She hardly recognized the room she was in as the harsh florescent lighting had been replaced by candlelight. The beautiful aroma of the various flower bouquets, which were strategically placed throughout his quarters, replaced the usual smell of recycled air. His table was elegantly set with a white tablecloth, silverware, and a candle.

As the tears began to pool, her eyes washed over the room in amazement. _"My Gods"_ she thought. "_I don't even want to know how much he had to trade in order to pull this off"_

At first she didn't see him as her eyes adjusted to the soft light.

And then she found him, standing there like a prize.

It was all she could do to contain herself. This man had such a profound affect on her. He held the power to drive her to temporary madness with the faintest touch. She had long since given up trying to understand how he had broken down the barriers she had so meticulously built over the years. Her only hope and prayer now was that he'd never stop.

Without a word he slowly came to her and gently kissed her cheek as he eased the bag from her shoulder.

"Do you like what I've done with the place?" he asked.

"Gods! Bill. It's beautiful!"

A new set of tears began to form as she leaned over to smell some of the flowers. "How did you get these?"

"There's a small greenhouse on the Rising Star. They have a nursery where they used to grow fresh flowers for their guest rooms."

Laura raised an eyebrow. "We need to talk about that at a later time Admiral."

"And we will. But tonight, there is no Admiral. And the President wasn't invited to this dinner."

Her smile nearly shattered him, as she wiped away a stray tear that had found it's way to her cheek. "That's good, because I left her outside that hatch."

He smiled at her as he took her arm and led her to the couch. "I have something for you." he said.

"You mean, other than this?" she gestured at her surroundings with her hand.

"Close your eyes." he ordered.

"Yes Sir." she stated in a subordinate fashion.

She could hear him bustling about and the sound of him pouring something to a glass.

"Ok, you can open your eyes." he said.

Laura's eyes were wide in amazement as he handed her a glass of red wine. _REAL_ red wine.

"It's the last bottle in existence." he said. "I've had it since the attacks. Kept saving it for a worthy occasion."

"Oh Bill!" she exclaimed, as she took a sip of the burgundy liquid and closed her eyes in sheer pleasure.

"Is it any good?" he asked.

"It's perfect." She replied in a half whisper.

"Good." he said as he leaned over and kissed her lips tenderly. "Only the best for my lady!"

She hummed in agreement.

They were in no rush. After an eternity of waiting, they would savor every minute of this glorious night… even if it killed them. For this was their night, and he wanted it to be perfect. The only thing he truly wished he could have done was come up with something real to eat instead of the Algae substitute they called food these days.

Their conversation over dinner was light and playful. They laughed and flirted, the anticipation in the air was electrifying.

As a comfortable silence fell over them Laura closed her eyes and lost herself in the soft music playing in the background.

Bill slowly got up from his chair and extended his arm to her. She emitted a contented humm as she rose to allow him to lead her into the study.

As they swayed to the music Laura could feel her entire body melt into him. Just to be there, in his arms, to feel him so close was nearly intolerable. As he held her tight he whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She gently nuzzled his neck, taking in the wonderful essence of him. She could feel herself being wrapped in the scent of him, the feel of her want, and the beautiful aroma of the flowers and the candles that burnt low.

As though reading her mind, he gently kissed her, his lips warm and tasting of red wine. She loved the taste of him. Salty. Familiar. Sexy.

Her heart was pounding with desire. Her limbs had turned to mush, as her skin warmed at the feel of his touch. Sliding a hand into her hair, he ran her unruly waves through his fingers.

"Gods I want you Laura." he whispered

His eyes never left hers as he brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"I need to touch you." he rasped

The yearning in his gravely voice was nearly her un-doing. She closed her eyes as he framed her face in his hands and kissed her again, slower, much deeper.

She let her mouth open to allowed him access and shivered as he took it. As Bills tongue glided between her teeth she could feel the heat swelling up in her veins.

Laura felt as though she was floating in a dream. As she kissed him feverishly, she was overcome by unbridled desire, her skin searing as he caressed her.

Bill slowly trailed kisses to her throat, and to the hollow between her breasts.

As he gently cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her nipples he watched them hardened beneath the silk. As he slowly unfastened the buttons of her blouse he bent her back as he leaned in to take one rosy bud between his lips.

Her breath came short and fast. Her fingers grasped his shoulder as she felt his breath across her breast.

Oblivious as to how they got there, Laura felt her body sink into the cushiony softness of his couch. She could feel the anticipation slide through her blood as he pushed the blouse off her shoulders and cast it aside.

Impatient for the feel of his skin beneath her hands, she worked the buttons of his jacket, slipped it off, and sent it to join her blouse. He pulled his tanks off over his head and let them fall. The candlelight splayed over his body.

Laura gently ran her fingertips over him, feeling the muscles quiver beneath the scar that dawned his chest. She pressed a kiss to the ragged line, remembering the first time she'd nearly lost him. She tensed at this thought.

Reading the expression in her eyes, he placed a gentle finger under her chin raising it until her eyes met his.

"I'm right here Laura. You're not going to lose me." He whispered.

"Promise me?" she asked in a tiny voice.

In response he pulled her to him, his mouth was on hers again, hotter, hungrier.

Laura groaned in protest as he moved away from her to stand. Looking down at her half naked body he was smiling from ear to ear.

"Gods. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he rasped.

He then offered her his hand.

Feeling slightly modest at his declaration, she took his hand. He slowly led her to his rack.

As Laura stood before him she felt a wave of panic wash over her. Never in her life had she gone this far with a man. She'd had her share of lovers, but this was beyond the physical. Never had she given herself to another human being, completely and totally... the way she yearned to give herself to him.

Bill sensed this shift within her. His heart ached at the look in her eyes. She seemed so vulnerable, almost timorous.

He pulled her to him. Resting his lips on her temple, he whispered. "Don't be scared Laura. Your heart is safe with me, it is part of me. I will protect it with my life."

The intensity of his tenderness nearly broke her as a tiny sob escaped from her lips and a tear slipped free and fell to the floor.

She stood trembling, as he slowly peeled away the remainder of her clothes. He gently slid her skirt over her hips, kneeling at her feet to remove it. She felt as though she was barely conscious as he slowly followed the decent of her panties with his mouth.

She emitted a whimpering sigh as he pulled her down to the rack with him and pulled her hard against him. She arched as his mouth once again found the tender buds of her breasts, his tongue caressing her flesh.

Laura's heartbeat quickened as his mouth slowly made it's decent. The want was nearly intolerable as he parted her legs and lifted her up, his hands cupping her tiny bottom.

He placed a hot, openmouthed kiss just below her navel as he adjusted her legs over his shoulders. She bit her bottom lip, nearly drawing blood, as he dragged the kiss lower.

Laura gasped at the touch of his lips, at the bold probing of his tongue. She cried out as his fingers gently stroked her. The intensity of the pleasure stunned her, as it swept through her like a raging wildfire.

The sensation was electric. A gasp caught in her throat as she clutched at his shoulders, then his head, raking her fingers through his hair.

Finally coming up for air, he lifted his head and looked at her. When their eyes met she was nearly swept away by the look on his face. Never had a man looked at her that way, with complete and total love and surrender.

"Come here Bill." She pleaded

She felt as though she'd gone mad, enjoying lucid intervals, as he shared the taste of her desire with her.

Bill rose to his knees to unfasten his trousers. She tenderly pushed his hands away from his belt and unbuckled it herself. Her fingers trembled as she eased the zipper down and slid his pants of. She savored the feel of him as she touched him through the worn cotton of his boxers.

As she closed her hand around his shaft he groaned "Gods Laura. Can you feel what you do to me… how much I want you?."

All self-control slipped away with the feel of him in her hands. As she caressed him he hissed as he took in a deep breath.

In a barely audible husky voice she said "Make love to me Bill."

Laura's mind nearly exploded as he rose above her, resting his weight on his arms. As she arched up to meet him her eyes drifted shut as he entered her.

"Sweet heavens of the Gods." He groaned.

He slid a hand beneath her and lifted her into him, sinking deeper, pulling them both into oblivion. Laura hummed in ecstasy as they moved together. It was a slow erotic dance, their bodies bathed in the glow of passion.

She grabbed his arms and arched her back as the first wave of pleasure jolted through her and the images their journey to this glorious point played out in her mind. She saw Bills face the first time they met... the look in his eyes the first time he kissed her… the first time he smiled at her…. _Really_ smiled at her… collapsing in his arms in a fit of giggles just before her debate….

"My Gods I love you!" she cried out.

They were both beyond sanity. As he thrust again and again she met him eagerly. Her mind was spinning out of control as a second bolt of lightning shot through her body and she dug her fingers into his flesh.

Laura cried out as another climax came in waves as she held him tight, pulling him over the edge with her.

Breathless, exhausted, and overcome with emotion he gently turned onto his side. He kissed her deeply, then pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. She returned his kisses, reveling in the salty taste of the tears on his face. The look in her eyes said more than any words could possibly communicate.

As they lay in each other's arms, satisfied, spent, he could feel the pulses of their souls beating in Unisom. As he pulled her closer to him he could not recall a time when he felt more at peace. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled the blanket up over them.

He could feel her trembling as he tightened his grip on her.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly.

She hummed an affirmative. "I've never been better."

"You're trembling, are you cold?"

"That's the Adama aftermath" she said with a smile.

He gave her a sultry laugh and kissed the top of her head.

"When do you have to leave?" he asked.

"I don't. I have an early meeting scheduled so I am to spend the night on Galactica."

"Well that's convenient. Who's the meeting with?"

"The Admiral."


	11. Morning Glory

Chapter 11 – Morning Glory

_Laura was standing in a beautiful meadow. Closing her eyes she could feel the sunlight kissing her face as she lost herself in the sound of a thousand birds signing. The feel of a warm summer breeze caressed her body as she stood in the tall grass as it danced in the wind around her. She was lost in his embrace as she took in the smell of his aftershave and buried her face in his neck._

As she drifted in and out of the beautiful haze of morning sleep it felt as though she were floating on a cloud, lost in this hazy heaven… a place in between sleep and awake where anything is possible.

As she had done every morning for the past month, Laura fought to remain in the sweet tendrils of sleep with all she had. For every morning since her return to Colonial One found her alone in her cot. Memories of her morning dream and the feel of his fingers caressing her back would always leave her cold and lonely to face the realization that it was just a dream.

Feeling her begin to stir he pressed his lips to the delicate shell of her ear. "Hello beautiful" he whispered. Laura's heart began to flutter as her insides turned to mush. As she nuzzled into him she emitted a contented humm. This was indeed a dream, a beautiful dream, and a dream that would not end with her cold and alone.

As she lost herself in the sensation of rough and tender fingers drawing lazy circles on the small of her back she wondered if he knew what this simple gesture did to her. She wasn't even sure he was aware that he did it. It was just there, every morning, like a breath of fresh air. The sheer intimacy in this act, so simple, so sweet, was what made it that much more dear to her. For this was an unconscious act, one that Bill simply did every morning for no reason other than to touch her.

The warmth and comfort of his embrace was heaven. It was like waking up Christmas morning to find a blanket of snow on the ground… it just fit.

Bill slowly moved his lips from her ear to her neck and then made slow gentle tracks along her shoulder. She shivered as she felt his lips against her ear once more. "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

Bill could feel the stir deep within him as Laura simply hummed an affirmative. _Gods_ he thought. Never had he known a woman who could affect him in such a way by simply making a sound. He wondered if Laura realized that her humm was the sexiest thing he'd ever been exposed to. Each and every time she did it, it affected him in the most primal and profound of ways.

Laura was amazed by how much she wanted him. She had never been one for morning sex. She'd always found it to be too intimate, something she had worked hard all her life to steer clear of. The act of turning to your lover while still under the influence of sleep had always been something she was uncomfortable with. She had always felt as though it left her far too open and vulnerable… far too weak.

Laying in Bills arms none of these thoughts crossed her mind as she reveled in the feel of his hands caressing her body… awakening her in the most gentle and sensual of ways.

Laura emitted a tiny moan as he slowly explored her mouth, leaving her trembling and breathless when his mouth left her lips to begin its languid progression down her body. She exhaled a slow sleepy breath as his tongue found her most intimate places, sending lazy shocks of pleasure and electricity through her. The sound of his name on a whisper brought a smile to his face as he watched her come undone.

Their morning love was like an out of body experience. Gentle, tender, deliberately slow was this sweet melody of passion they were wrapped in. Laura felt like she was floating on a calm sea as wave after gentle wave of pleasure washed over her and then gently pulled them both under.

Bill slowly rolled onto his side as he drew her closer to him. She planted a kiss to the crook of his neck as she ran a finger down the scar on his chest. With a soft sigh she rested her head on his chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat.

Bill put a finger under her chin to bring her eyes to meet his. "Good Morning" he whispered, before planting a small kiss to the tip of her nose.

"**********************************************************************************"

Laura felt herself wrapped in comfort and warmth as she enjoyed a cup of coffee, bundled in Bills housecoat. While she knew she shouldn't have spent the night, this domestic bliss was more than she could have dreamed of. Dreading the conversation she knew they needed to have she broke the comfortable silence between them.

"We really need to talk about things Bill.

"Yeah. I guess we should."

"I'm a bit concerned with our ability to remain discreet."

"I was wondering when we'd get around to talking about yesterday." He replied with a small grin.

"We haven't exactly started this off on a cautious note. Oh My Gods Bill, we practically frakked on my desk. If I hadn't have knocked that pen holder off I don't know how far we would have taken it."

Lowering his head slightly he looked at her, trying to read her expression. While this was a very serious conversation they were having, he couldn't stop his lips from curling in a suggestive manner. "I have a pretty good idea where it was leading…"

"Bill. Please don't tell me you think this is funny, cuz it's not. We don't have many doors on Colonial one. Do you realize that anyone could have walked in on us? It could have been Tori or one of my other aides. Or worst, what if one of the delegates had come back, or a member of the press had come in."

"Please believe me when I say that I don't think this funny at all and I am fully aware of the consequences of our getting caught frakking on the President's desk. It's just that each time I think about you on that desk it makes me smile. You're right though, and I _am_ sorry."

"Don't apologize, you weren't the only one in the room. It wasn't like I went to any great effort to push you away. We're both to blame here. Gods, you'd think at our age we'd be mature and professional enough to have a little restraint… instead of going at it like a couple of teenagers."

Bill started to laugh again. Laura shot him a look and he quickly switched back to his 'serious' mask.

"Ok. There's no value in sitting here fretting about what happened on Colonial One yesterday. It happened, nobody saw us, and we _did_ manage to pull it together before things got _completely_ out of hand."

"We did. Thank the Gods."

"So let's just let that water flow under the bridge and move forward."

"We need to lay some ground rules."

"Yes we do."

"Ok, I'll start. First of all, absolutely no inappropriate behavior outside of these quarters. Second, as much as I hate this, and this is not to say that I regret last night or that I would change anything but I don't think I should spend the night anymore."

To this particular rule, Bill protested. "Now hang on just a second Laura. I think we need to talk about that. Don't you think that changing our behavior now would raise a few eyebrows? Why would you all of a sudden stop staying in my quarters when you have to spend the night on Galactica?"

"That one should be obvious Admiral. Spending the night in your quarters with you is pretty much a flashing neon sign that says _**High Officials Frakking.**_

The discussion in general was leaving a nasty taste in Laura's mouth. She hated the fact that they had to come up with a 'Plan' to spend time together without being discovered. She resented feeling as though they were somehow doing something wrong and that they should have to sneak around for fear of getting caught. She hated all of it.

Looking down at her he could see that she was becoming upset.

"Laura, it only feels that way because we all of a sudden feel that we need to justify each and every moment we spend together. Before things changed in our relationship we'd spend time together without giving it any thought, not caring what people thought or how it looked… because we weren't doing anything wrong."

"So are we doing something wrong now? " Laura struggled to hide the hurt in her eyes as she found a focal point on the floor.

Reaching over he put a finger under her chin and brought her eyes back up to meet his. "You know that's not what I meant. This is new territory for us, we just need to find a rhythm. Before my heart attack we'd spend time together and never once did it cross our minds that we had to justify or explain it to anyone. That doesn't have to change now."

"Bill, the reason why it was so easy to do that before was that if we were ever questioned or directly asked if there was anything going on between us we could deny it. Now, it would be flat out lying… and that changes everything."

"OK. Here's my compromise on this one. When you do spend the night on Galactica, you will stay here and I will 'officially' bunk with Saul. He has always gotten up at 05:30 hundred for as long as I've known him, and he sleeps like a log. So long as I can manage to slip into his quarters before he wakes up he'll never know the difference."

"And the guards?"

"Baby, your guards already know. They are the brightest and most talented men I have, which is why they've been assigned your detail. They probably knew we were an item before _we_ did."

"And you're sure they can be trusted?"

"Absolutely. That's why they were selected. I chose your guards personally Laura, they are the most dependable and discrete men in the fleet."

"Did you really?"

"Really what?"

"Did you really choose my guards personally? I would have thought that would be a job for Saul or even someone further down the line."

"Normally yes, it would be a task that would be assigned to the XO or a rank lower, but given the circumstances I wanted to select them myself."

"What circumstances would you be referring to?"

"I was concerned for your safety. I'm sure this will come as no surprise to you but not everyone was thrilled with the idea of the Secretary of Education taking over the Presidency. Especially given the circumstances under which it happened."

Laura gave him a challenging look. "Actually Admiral. If I recall correctly, you weren't too thrilled by that prospect either."

"No I wasn't. But I still had a job to do, and part of that job was to protect the President."

He smiled at her as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Besides, as far as Presidents go, you were the easiest to look at."

Laura smiled at this comment. "Did you really think I was attractive? Even back then?"

Taking her by the arms he guided her to her feet, just inches from his face. "Laura Roslin. The first time I met you was in the halls of this ship. We argued over whether a computer network would be set up or not. It was pretty clear that you were not impressed with me… but I was impressed with you."

He smiled down at her as he continued his count of their first meeting. "You wore a light blue suit, with blue flowers along the hem of your skirt. A skirt, might I add, that came to just above the knee. I remembered thinking _My Gods that lady has great legs._ You also had that purple blouse on under your suit coat… I don't need to tell you what _that_ did to me. Your hair was shoulder length, and swept along your face... made you look like an angel. Although I may not have agreed with you that day, there's one thing that could never be changed. I thought you were stunning, and I wanted you even then."

He gently kissed her lips, leaving her speechless.

"How about you? What was your first impression?"

Laura looked down, a bit embarrassed. Truth be told, her impression wasn't quite as colorful as his. "I thought you were a hard-ass." She said.

Bill burst into laughter.


	12. All's Fair in Love and Tauraunius

Chapter 12 – All's fair in Love and Tauraunius

Laura carefully studied her hand. "_Hmmmmm she thought. What to do?"_

She slowly pulled a card out…. Was about to _discard it.. and then quickly changed her mind. "No… no." she thought. "He just picked up a Gem. If I give him this one he might have a set… but he discarded a Gem earlier….. What are you looking for William? What are you looking for? Maybe he picked up that Gem because it was a Captain…. _ She studied his face but he was giving away nothing. _"Are you looking for Captains, or are you looking for a set of Gems?"_ She wondered.

Bill sat patiently waiting. The smug grin on his face pretty much said it all as he thought to himself. _"Doesn't make a difference lady. Either way, that bra is comin' off with the next hand."_

Laura taped her cards with her forefinger….. there would be no hasty decisions made at this juncture in the game…. They were at a critical point and each and every move she made required careful consideration.

Bill laughed at the look on concentration on her face. "Oh for the love of the Gods Woman!... Just play a card!"

"Don't rush me Admiral. I can't afford to lose another hand, besides I can't concentrate because I'm very cold right now."

"Well that's because you have hardly any clothes left. We can call it quits at any time you know. I don't mind winning by default. All you have to do is admit that I'm better at this game than you… and you can get warm. I'm not saying you'll get your clothes back right away, but there are other ways to warm up you know…." He flashed her a sexy grin.

"I will have you know William Adama, that I am a very accomplished 'Tauraunius' player. I supplemented my income all through college playing this game in the cafeteria between classes…. I'm just having a rough night is all. And I WILL NOT concede to you until it is over!"

"Honey, I'm telling you right now. No matter what card you play, this game is over."

"Can I at least have a blanket to wrap over my shoulders?"

"No way…. I have you on the ropes and I'm not about to show any mercy at this point."

Laura saw no other option left but to try the 'damsel in distress' route. "That is highly unfair and not very chivalrous of you Admiral. Here I sit with nothing but my slip and bra left. I'm freezing to death while you still have your pants, your socks, and your tanks left. I though you said you loved me!"

Bill, no fool to this tactic, just laughed at her. "Nice try. I love you more than anyone or anything in this universe. I also know that you are the most competitive person in this fleet. The instant I let down my guard you are going to pounce on the opportunity and crush me before I know what hit me."

Laura feigned a hurt look. "I can't believe you would say that Bill. I'm very hurt."

"Not falling for it Roslin….. Play a card."

"Alright Admiral. Here it is…"

She carefully laid down the Jester of Gems then cringed at the way his eyes lit up.

"HA! He said. "I knew you were hoarding that card!" He quickly picked it up and then laid down his hand…. "Full Sets my love!.. I believe you owe me a piece of clothing. You can choose of course, which is it going to be? The bra? Or the Slip?"

Laura, not one to be outdone, had to change her strategy quickly if she stood any chance of making a comeback. "Why don't _you_ choose this time."

Bill carefully studied her face. _"What are you up to?"_ he wondered.

He slowly got up from his seat, came around to the back of her chair, and undid the clasp of her bra. He then planted a sensual wet kiss to the spot where her neck met her shoulder… sending shivers over her body that had nothing to do with the chill. Returning to his position, he casually picked up the deck and began to shuffle for what he was certain to be the last hand.

Laura smiled at him. Men. They are always so predictable in these sorts of situations. Of course he'd go for the bra, she knew it when she gave him the option. Of course she could have skipped the game playing and just opted to remove her bra herself, but this way was much more fun. This way… when she crushed him… he'd know it was his fault for making the wrong decision. _"You don't know it yet."_ she thought. "_But you just lost this match."_ .

Bill could hardly keep from gloating as he dealt out what he was certain would be the last hand. The grin on his face was a clear indication that he had already started the victory celebrations in his head.

The first few plays were uneventful. _"No need to pull out the big guns until it's necessary."_ She thought.

Laura laid a card that Bill was clearly happy to have. He then gave some careful thought about what he would discard. _"Better pay very close attention to what cards she picks up… can't afford to make a mistake now!"_ he thought.

Laura carefully studied her hand, and then would casually glance down at the discarded option. She looked like she couldn't decide what to do.

"_Ha_!" He thought. _"I've got you running scared now. You have no idea what to do!"_ As Bill studied her face, his eyes couldn't help but wander down to her newly exposed section. "_What the Frak?... is she?"_

Laura casually ran the very tip of her finger over her nipple as though she was completely unaware that she was even doing it. She stole a glace at her lover and laughed inwardly as he swallowed hard and began to fidget in his seat.

"It's your turn Bill." She said in a husky, sultry voice.

Desperately trying to bring his focus back to the game he looked down to realize that he had no idea if she'd taken a new card, or selected the one he had discarded. Her discard covered it now, and peeking under the top card was against the rules.

Bill reached for his glass of water and took a long drink. For some reason his throat was suddenly very dry. After careful deliberation he made his second play.

He could feel his internal temperature rising and a familiar stir under his boxers as he took in the image before him.

Her eyes were shut, her breathing was becoming labored. She had both beautiful buds worked up to perfect peaks as she emitted a small moan.

It was suddenly his turn again and it felt like he wasn't even in the room when she had made her play.

"Admiral?" the sound of her voice snapped him back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" he said, in a tone a few octaves too high and a bit too exaggerated. "Yes, of course I am. Is…. is it my turn?"

"Yes it is." She smiled at him while she casually ran her hand down her neck, along her shoulder, and then to her breast once again.

"_Ok….. ok… get a hold of yourself Bill."_ he thought. _"Breathe…. Don't let her do this to you…. OH FRAK! Where is her hand now?"_

Bill nearly lost all control at the sight of his opponent. Her head was thrown back, her eyes were closed, and her hand was somewhere under the table.

Bill stood no chance. Inside of ten minutes Laura Roslin made the biggest comeback in the history of the game.

"Full Sets!" she said as she laid down the last hand. "That's the match Admiral…. I'll take your boxers now."

Bill cleared the table in one fell swoop. In an impressive quick and easy motion, he pulled her from her chair and onto the table. Before she could say a word his mouth claimed hers in a deep and sensual kiss. _"Good thing all of our clothes are already gone."_ he thought. _"I don't think I could have waiting another second."_

"********************************************************************************"

They had somehow made it from the table to the couch, where they rested entwined in each other's arms, 'Tauraunius" cards were scattered across the floor of his study. "Are you warm now?" he asked, as he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders.

Laura hummed an affirmative as she silently congratulated herself on a formidable victory.

"Please tell me that's not how you managed to win your matches in the college cafeteria." He said with a chuckle.

"No, my love. That particular tactic is reserved solely for you."

"Wanna play another round?" he asked in a suggestive tone.

"********************************************************************************"

It was 4:45 am…. Bill slowly lifted Laura from the couch and deposited her in his rack. He placed a kiss to her forehead before tucking her in, ensuring that she was snug and warm before he began the task of gathering his clothes. Just as he was leaving his sleeping area she asked in a sleeping voice "Making your way to Saul's cabin Admiral?"

"Yeah. " he said. "I wanna make sure I'm settle in before he wakes up."

"And what do we do if he catches you coming in?"

Bill smiled at her. "Well, in this particular case, I tell him I fell asleep on the couch."

"Technically, that's not even a lie is it?" she said with a naughty smile.

"No it's not." he said as he leaned in to steal one last kiss before slipping out of his quarters.

"********************************************************************************"

Laura sat at her desk with the most recent fuel consumption report before her. Fuel consumption was now a critical issue. No longer was it something they needed to simply keep an eye on, it was quickly becoming their biggest problem. They needed to find a source soon or they were in big trouble.

Fuel rationing was in place. While this step was necessary and was in the very best interest of the fleet, it was definitely putting a damper on her personal life. It had been nearly a week since their 'Tauraunius' tournament and Laura longed for some quality time with her Admiral. Their last three meetings had been held over the Comm, as commuting from one ship to another for a one-on-one meeting just couldn't be justified. "_Gods Bill"_ she thought "_I desperately need to see you."._

The President was lost in 'unpresidential' thoughts when her aid entered her office.

"Madame President?"

Laura's quickly snapped back to the job at hand at the sound of Tori's voice. "Yes Tori?"

"I was just wondering if you've finished reviewing the fuel consumption report. I know it's not really my role, or my place, but I have a few ideas on this that I'd like to run by you."

"Ideas? Tori, please never feel as though you are over-stepping your bounds with new ideas."

"Thank You. May I sit down?"

"Of course."

As Tori took a seat she began to present her ideas on travel between vessels, and fuel consumption. "Well, for starters I strongly feel that the one-on-one meetings between yourself and the Admiral should be held in person. These meeting are critical and are much more productive when they're done face-to-face."

"I completely agree with you Tori. But with the current fuel consumption issues, that just isn't possible right now."

"Well, Madame President. It would be if your primary residence was Colonial One, and you had a secondary residence on Galactica."

Laura gave her aide a suspicious smile. "What are you suggesting?"

"Madame President. I'm suggesting that you set up a semi-permanent residence on Galactica."

"And where would I stay on Galactica, if it were to be a semi-permanent arrangement?"

"Where do you stay now? I've already given some thought as to how we would present this to the press. Basically we'd say something like '_while this is not the most practical, or convenient arrangement for the President's Office, the government is making the sacrifices necessary to reduce the number of trips that must be made from Colonial One to Galactica.'_ I'd have to work out the details but we can re-work your regular schedule so that all meetings that must be held on Galactica are scheduled over a number of consecutive days. Something like from Monday through to Thursday the President will remain on Galactica, returning to Colonial One for the weekly press conference on Friday… Saturday and Sunday the President is allowed to enjoy some time in her own home before returning to her less-than-comfortable quarters on Galactica."

Laura couldn't hide her amusement at Tori's obvious attempt at making it sound like poor President Roslin would be terribly 'put upon' to do this, but she is willing to take one for the team. "Tori? What are you doing?"

"I am merely presenting an option what would enable the heads of fleet to hold productive meetings, while at the same time doing our part in preserving fuel. That's all."

And so there she was. Laura found herself in a position where she needed to make a decision. Should she take Bill's advice and just come right out and ask her what she knows? Or should she let Tori go on with this façade that her ideas are really driven by the desire to conserve fuel.

Taking a deep breath she turned to her aide. "Tori. For the next minute or two I want you to forget that I'm the President. I want you to forget that I'm your boss and I want you to be honest with me."

Suddenly feeling a little nervous Tori reluctantly agreed.

Laura looked her directly in the eyes. "Is there anything you would like to ask me?"

Tori took on the look of a deer caught in headlights. In an effort to get her to relax Laura softly reassured her. "It's ok. Go ahead and ask."

Tori looked at her for a moment and then took the plunge "Are you in love with him Laura?"

A warm smile graced her face. A smile that Tori had never seen before as her eyes took on a sparkle that was rarely there. "Yes I am Tori. Very much so."

Tori smiled back at her. "Then let's find a way to make this work Ma'am. You deserve a little happiness too."

As hard as she tried, Laura couldn't stop her eyes from misting over.

"Thank You Tori." She whispered.


	13. Head to Head

Chapter 13 – Head to Head

Galactica.

In the beginning she hated this ship. It seemed cold to her… very impersonal and uninviting. She understood the role this old bucket played, she understood that the very existence of the fleet and it's people relied on the great war ship for their safety. But she would have been more than happy to never have to set foot on it's decks.

Funny how in the short time they had been on the run she had gone from dreading her trips to Galactica to dreading having to leave her. Galactica had somehow become home to her now for it housed the person who held the key to her heart.

Laura could hardly stand the butterflies that had overtaken her body as her raptor touched down. Galactica… she was home.

As always, Bill was standing on the flight deck waiting for her. His smile seemed a little bigger, his eyes a little brighter than usual. Ever since her call telling him of her conversation with Tori he could hardly keep his feet on the ground. _"Let's not get too excited" _he thought. _"We still need to sell this to the Quorum"_

He reached for her arm as she stepped down from her raptor. "Madame President. Welcome aboard." He stated in an official tone.

"Admiral, as always, it's good to see you."

She could feel the butterflies at work again as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm and allowed him to lead her from the flight deck.

"*********************************************************************************"

Laura was getting weary. These meetings with the Quorum and Admiral were always long, grueling, and extremely boring. While Laura met with the Quorum on a weekly basis, the last meeting of each month also included the Admiral. Laura both looked forward to and dreaded these meetings. She looked forward to them because she always found meetings that included the Bill easier to take. While they always wore their 'work hats' in these meetings, just having him in the same room somehow made a difference. She dreaded them because she never knew what to expect.

She could feel the uneasiness settle over the room when representative Cantrell began to speak. Memories of the last meeting, when Admiral Adama told him to get his head out of his ass, still very fresh in everyone's mind.

Cantrell bore a look of confusion, clearly indicating that he didn't understand the role he was being asked to play. "Well I just don't understand what you expect us to do."

Laura took a deep breath, showing more patience than she would need with a five-year-old child. "We need the entire fleet to understand the situation we are in. We need a solid commitment from each and every one of you to take whatever measures necessary to cut back on the consumption of fuel."

Laura then stood to address the entire Quorum. "We need you to commit to several measures that have been identified in the documents before you, starting with un-necessary travel. Until further notice there will be no more ship-to-ship travel unless it is absolutely critical."

Representative McCoy then spoke up. "That's ridiculous! You can't expect people to remain held up on the same ship day after day. Sometimes they need a change of scenery."

Again, Laura's patience was surreal. "I don't think you're getting what I'm trying to tell you. This is no longer an item of _concern_… this has become _critical_ to the safety of the fleet. We are three jumps away from no longer being able to do so. Do any of you understand what that means?"

The Picon delegate then spoke up. "Why can't we find a new source? I've seen the consumption reports… all those recon missions the Admiral sends his pilots on consume far more than any ship-to-ship transport can even come close to. What exactly are they doing out there?"

Bill's blood was reaching its boiling point. "What do you _think_ they are doing? They have been searching and searching for a new fuel source. I can't just pull a tillium filled asteroid out of my ass, these things take time… it's the luck of the draw… and lately we haven't run into much luck. Those recon missions are of the up-most importance. We will find a source, but in the meantime we need to conserve as much as possible to ensure that the fleet has the fuel necessary to jump away should…. _when_ … the Cylons show up."

Bill scanned the faces looking up at him. Realizing that it was going to take more than just asking for their co-operation he simply stated. "We are not _asking_ anymore."

Delegate Porter shook her head in disbelief. "What in the name of the Gods are you trying to say Admiral?"

Bill shot her a look that caused her to slowly shrink in her chair. "What I'm saying is that un-necessary transport from ship-to-ship will no longer be provided by my pilots. What I'm saying is that until further notice emergency measures have been put in place to protect the lives of each and every man, woman, and child in this fleet."

Complete chaos erupted as the entire Quorum began shouting their protests at this sudden declaration.

Bill was thankful that looks could _not_ kill as he cast a quick glance at Laura. "_Dammit Bill! Can't you do anything delicately when it comes to these people?"_ she thought.

"Alright! Alright! People! Let's all just calm down a little and let's discuss this in an orderly manner"

"What's left to discuss?" Shouted Delegate Chronides. "He's already said it all! Basically, our people are going to be held hostage on their own ships until the Admiral decides that it's OK to release them!"

"Reza, let's not get carried away here. Nobody's being held hostage. This is not something we are happy about either. But the safety of the fleet must take precedence over everything else, including the freedom to move about from ship-to-ship."

"How are we going to sell this to our constituents?"

Bill piped up "You aren't going to _Sell_ anything."

Laura very diplomatically cut him off before he could inflict any more damage on the situation. "I think what the Admiral is trying to say is that we need to be very careful how we communicate this to the people of the fleet. People need to understand that we are _all_ going to be making sacrifices during this time of crisis… Civilian, Military, and Government"

"Really? And what sacrifices is the Military and Government willing to make? So far I haven't seen any provisions being made by either."

"Well." Laura said. "As stated earlier, some key provisions have been identified in the documents before you. First of all, I will be taking on a secondary residence aboard Galactica. This measure is being put in place to cut back on the amount of trips made from Colonial One to Galactica. While aboard Galactica I will be staying in the Admirals quarters and he will share the XO's space. I will be spend 4 days on Galactica and 3 days on Colonial One."

Laura glanced down at the document containing the outlined provisions "Second, face-to-face meetings of the Quorum will be bi-weekly instead of weekly. All other meetings will be held by conference over the Comm. Third, transportation to the month-end Quorum meeting here on Galactica will no longer be private. There will be two Raptors, which will carry 6 members each and will shuttle each of you to your respective ships… sort of like an Air Bus. "

The Gemenon delegate looked at Bill and Laura. "And what sacrifices is the military willing to make?." She asked.

Bill looked at her in disbelief. "Apart from having to bunk with Saul Tigh?"

A small wave of chuckles rippled through the room and then dissipated as quickly as it began. The President then addressed her question in a very crisp and careful tone. "The Military has been making concessions to preserve fuel for months. Any further concessions or provisions could very possibly put their ability to protect the fleet in jeopardy. This cannot happen."

"So what you're saying is that while the rest of us are expected to make sacrifices, the military can carry on as usual?"

Bill shot to his feet once again, practically hovering over the Picon delegate. "As usual? I am going to assume that you simply did not hear what was said. There is no more room to move as far as the military is concerned. Any further provisions would jeopardize the fleet… this is not an issue open for debate!."

Open or not, the debate went on for a full hour. By the end of it Laura was both physically and emotionally exhausted. As the last delegate finally left she turned to Bill with fury in her eyes.

"Admiral, you need to find a diplomatic way of dealing with these people or we will never be able to maintain the support of this fleet."

Bill was just as drained as she, and his patience had all but run out. With a nonchalant shrug, intended to slight her, he looked her square in the eyes. "Public support is not my problem Laura, that's your territory. Don't try to blame me because you can't seem to keep your Quorum under control."

With that Laura widened her stance, preparing for the battle that she could see coming. She could feel her blood pressure rise as she pulled the 'Presidential Mask' firmly in place. When she finally spoke it was in a very clear, crisp tone "My Quorum? They are not _My_ anything. They are delegates who have been elected by the people of this fleet!"

Bill didn't back down. They were standing nearly toe-to-toe, both ready for a heated standoff. "Whatever their position, my concern is to protect this fleet by whatever measures necessary. I don't have time to sit here and hold their frakking hands!"

Laura took a slight step forward, her temper nearing its breaking point. "You will find time to do whatever needs to be done. And right now, I need you to find a more diplomatic approach when it comes to these meetings."

Bill scoffed at this. "You can't be serious. You can't expect me to take out the kid gloves every time a delegate crosses my path."

"I can and I _**DO**_ expect you to Admiral. We need the support of the Quorum… without it there is no government to speak of. I am trying to maintain some semblance of a democracy here while you seem hell bent on sabotaging it by practically declaring martial law!"

Bill waved his hand in disgust at her accusation "Oh don't be so Frakking dramatic for the love of the Gods." He then walked around to the other side of the table and began to gather his things.

Laura leaned over placing her knuckles firmly on the table. "I am not being dramatic, I am simply calling a Spade a Spade. Let me put this as clear as I can for you. You don't like dealing with the Quorum… I get that. But you can't just pick and chose which part of the job you want and which part you can just dump off on me! This is part of your role and as such I expect you to do it properly."

Bill had had enough. He came back around the table with such fury she almost took a step back. "When have I _ever_ backed down from my responsibilities? I have _NEVER_ neglected my duty or dumped any part of my duties onto to you or anyone else for that matter! I do, however, draw the line at babysitting. I will not coddle and coo them or tell them what they want to hear just so that I can keep their support." The venom in his voice was brutal as he spat out his last declaration " I am a military officer, _not_ a politician."

The look in her eyes was fierce. She took a step closer, their noses nearly touching. "What the Frak is that supposed to mean?"

Any other time Bill would have been shaken if she'd looked at him that way, but not this day… this day he was just as pissed as she. "What it means is that I have a responsibility to protect the fleet at all costs. What it means is that my priorities cannot and _will not_ be compromised by worrying about public opinion or where he next vote might come from."

Direct hit! Laura practically hissed at the sting of his remark before making a quick recovery. "I have never put political aspirations before my responsibilities to this fleet. I have always done all that I can to protect and serve the people regardless of the political consequences."

She emitted a sarcastic snicker before continuing. "Let me put it plain and simple A_dmiral Adama._ This may not have been part of your job in the past but it sure as hell is part of your job now… because I just _made_ it part of your job. Is that clear?"

Bill was enraged. Anyone other than this woman would have most likely met his left hook by this point. Through clenched teeth he hissed. "Yes _**SIR**_".

He then saluted her in an exaggerated manner and walked out.

Bill secretly cursed the hydraulic hinges on the hatch for nothing would have brought him more satisfaction than being able to slam the door.


	14. Hand in Hand

Chapter 14 – Hand in Hand

It had been a hell of a day… Laura was drained. The scene between herself and Bill had played over and over in her head all afternoon, leaving her feeling empty and cold inside. She hated that they had fought. While this was not the first time they had gone head to head, this one had been particularly bitter. They had had some knockdown, drag-out fights in the past, but this one had hurt more than any other. This one had felt personal.

She gingerly entered their quarters unsure if he was home yet. "Bill?"… No answer. She felt a strange combination of disappointment and relief at the realization that he wasn't there.

Laura kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket as she made her way to the head. She splashed cold water on her face and immediately felt refreshed by the icy assault on her skin. Looking around the tiny lavatory she couldn't help but smile at how quickly it had transformed from an area that belonged to a bachelor to something that was clearly shared by a couple. The once bare counter was now littered with her toiletries. She smiled at the memory of Bill's comment that morning.

"_Good grief! How much stuff do women need?"_

"_Oh my Gods Bill, this is nothing. You should have seen the stuff I had on Caprica. Getting used to making due with such a limited supply of cosmetics and beauty products has been a huge adjustment since the attacks. This stuff is just what I had packed in my overnight bag."_

_He looked at her and smiled "I don't know why. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you have no make-up on at all… your hair just lazily pulled back with a pencil stuck in it?"_

_She just chuckled. "You know you don't need to butter me up anymore. I'm pretty much a sure thing."_

_Laughing he wrapped her in his arms. "Sure thing or not lady, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known and I'll never stop telling you that. And you don't need any of that goop."_

He'd then kissed her… gently at first… then passionately. He'd slowly backed her out of the head and to their rack where they'd made slow sweet love.

Their plan had been to simply come to his quarters to drop off her things and hold a quick briefing before their meeting with the Quorum. Half of her belongings had never made it out of her bag and their briefing had been held in the form of pillow talk.

She stood there for several minutes just looking at their rack, the sheets still messed and tangled from their early morning activities… "_How could two people make love like we had this morning and then turn on each other with such ferocity and anger a mere few hours later?"_ she wondered. Shaking her head in disbelief, she bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes in an effort to ward off the tears that she could feel laying just below the surface. Gods, when had she become a crier anyway? She hated criers. Criers were weak… she was not… she was Laura Roslin for Frak's sake!

She realized that it was just a fight, that they would eventually make amends, and that their love was much stronger than a few sour words in a heated moment. But Laura wasn't good at this sort of thing. She had spent the better part of her life avoiding relationships that went too far beyond the physical elements. As a result she had no real experience in dealing with the hurt that came with the sort of nasty argument they had engaged in that morning.

Slowly, she began her transformation from 'President Roslin' to 'Laura'. The first part of the process had already taken place and were lying haphazardly somewhere between the hatch and the head.

As she slowly worked the buttons of her blouse his words rang out in her head once again " _Don't try to blame me because you can't seem to keep your Quorum under control."_ Did he really think she didn't have control of the government? The notion that he didn't have faith in her cut like a knife. Taking a deep breath she shed the sting of that exchange as she tossed her blouse into the laundry bin.

Reaching behind her she undid the clasp and zipper of her skirt. As she slid the skirt over her thighs she could feel her heart constrict as it had that morning when he had spat his contempt towards those who held political office _"I am a military officer, __**not**__ a politician."_

Gods. He had said _'Politician'_ as though it was a dirty word… as though the role of politician sat somewhere just slightly above the role of a whore. Did he really see her in that light?

With blurred vision she emitted a bitter sarcastic chuckle… "_Now __**that**__ had been a direct blow_" she thought to herself. She opened the closet and carefully hung her skirt. As a tear slipped free she closed the closet door in a deliberate and exaggerated motion in an effort to shake off the pain of his verbal assault.

She made her way back to the head and turned on the shower. As she stood under the hot water she could feel some the tension wash away, only to make a quick come-back as she played back his hurtful implications that her motives were not in the best interest of the fleet. "… _my priorities cannot and will not be compromised by worrying about public opinion or where he next vote might come from."_

Laura flinched as she recalled the look in his eyes. Her body began to tremble as she could no longer keep her emotions at bay. All of the days feelings, the anger, the hurt, the regret, converged on her. With her back to the shower wall she finally let the tension and hurt of the day pour out.

In an effort to pull herself together she stood with her face under the flow. "Come on Laura" she said aloud. "It was just a fight. You two will probably have bigger and better fights than this one in the times to come. Are you going to crumble every time he gets mad at you?".

She slowly turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Teeth brushed, towel around her body, she made her way back to the rack. She reached into bag and pulled out her nightclothes. She then changed her mind, put them back, and grabbed a pair of Bill's sweat pants and one of his tanks. Why she felt the need to wear his clothes was beyond her. Was it the need to feel close to him in the wake of such a nasty fight? Perhaps. Laura decided not to over-analyze her motives as she made her way to the service cart.

She wasn't much of a drinker. Sure she could hold her own under the right circumstances but at the end of a normal day she was usually content to unwind with a glass of water. This, however, was not the end of a normal day and water just wasn't going to cut it. She grabbed a bottle of Bill's finest scotch and poured herself two fingers.

As she placed the bottle down she flinched at the memory of her accusations. "_you can't just pick and chose which part of the job you want and which part you can just dump off on me!"_. Gods! Had she really said that? How **could** she say that? William Adama was the most dedicated, most responsible person in the entire fleet. He always gave 110% of himself to this role… to the point where it almost killed him! She could feel the bile in the back of her throat as she choked back another sob. With a trembling hand she reached for the bottle again and filled her glass a little more.

Before making her way to the couch she quickly perused the bookshelf for something to read. Satisfied with the first thing she laid her hands on she slowly made her way to the couch. As she settled herself on the couch she could feel nervous tension forming a knot in the pit of her stomach. He would be home soon… then what?

"*******************************************************************************"

Dee Dualla glanced nervously at the clock. "_Gods_" she thought. "_His shift ended 45 minutes ago… why is he still here?"_

Each and every officer in CIC was on edge. The expressions on their faces were a clear testament that it had been a very long afternoon. When the Admiral had arrived he was in a foul mood, as the afternoon went on it had only gotten worse.

The look Dee cast at the XO was practically begging him to do something.

Saul carefully walked over to Bill and discretely spoke to him "A word in private Admiral… if you would?"

"What's up Colonel?"

"Let's take this into the conference room, Sir."

Bill simply nodded and followed Saul into the room adjacent to CIC.

"What do you want, Saul?"

"I think your crew have taken enough abuse for the day, Sir, perhaps you should pack it in."

Bill turned on him with a vicious look. "I beg your pardon, Colonel?"

"Bill, you need to take a break. You've been unbearable all day, nobody can work effectively like this. If you don't want to go home then maybe a drink at Joe's is what you need."

"I have no idea what the Frak you are talking about. Why would I not want to return to my quarters."

"Oh come on, Bill. That little exchange you had with the President this morning wasn't exactly quiet or discreet. Half the crew could hear you two yelling at each other."

Bill just scoffed at his remark. "What happens between the President and myself is not your concern, or anyone else's for that matter."

"Well then you might want to consider closing the hatch next time you two decide to go a few rounds. Either way, Bill, you're obviously avoiding her right now by staying here. Problem is, your mood is destructive and distracting… you're not adding any value in there right now."

Bill just stood there… no words came to mind that could defend his behavior that afternoon. With a resigned sigh he said "I suppose you have a point. If you need me, I'll be at Joe's."

Bill slowly made his way from CIC and headed in the direction on the bar. As he walked through the corridor, scenes from their morning discussion played out in his head.

"_Admiral, you need to find a diplomatic way of dealing with these people or we will never be able to maintain the support of this fleet"_ It wasn't her words that had sparked him into defensive mode… it was the look she gave him when she spoke them. Bill was accustomed to taking orders, he had no problem with that. But the look of disappointment she gave him had cut him to the core.

"_Gods_" he thought. He could feel the anger bubbling to the surface once more. "_I hate it when she does that."_

As he rounded the corner the entrance to Joe's bar was in sight. The closer he got to the door the more he felt the urge to hit something. He quickly walked past the entrance and made his way up the hall.

When Bill entered the Gym he was relieved to see that he was the only one there. He had planned on a full workout… thought that might ease some of the tension. As he made his way towards the locker room their exchange rang in his ears once more.

"_You can't expect me to take out the kid gloves every time a delegate crosses my path."_

"_I can and I __**DO**__ expect you to, Admiral. "_

The punching bag was en route to the locker room. Before he even knew what he was doing he'd stopped and punched it with all his might. Normally this type of workout required gear to protect your hands. Not on this night. Bill's anger was too deep to be bothered with tape or gloves. Bill's anger was too deep to even take the time to change into Gym clothes.

As his fist connected with the bag once more, memories of her accusations left a sting almost as strong as the pain that shot up his arm.

"_You don't like dealing with the Quorum… I get that. But you can't just pick and chose which part of the job you want and which part you can just dump off on me!_"

Did she really believe he did that? Did she really believe that he dumped portions of his responsibilities onto her?

"_Frak!"_ he yelled as he began to pummel the bag with all he had.

Exhausted and out of breath he slumped down to the floor… his fists red and swollen from the naked assault on the bag.

"Gods Dammit" he muttered.

As his anger began to dissipate guilt began to seep in. Bill sat quietly trying to figure out exactly how and when things had gotten out of hand that morning. Why was it that he couldn't just back down and walk away? Why was it that each and every time they disagreed he felt the need to take it to a full-blown battle?

His thoughts then settled on Laura the woman, not President Roslin. Gods! She was probably sitting in their quarters right now waiting for him. While a part of him wanted to run from it, the bigger part of him needed to go to her. He got to his feet and slowly made his way home.

"*********************************************************************************"

Laura didn't look up from her book when she heard the hatch open. As Bill came in he quickly glanced over at her. He knew she wasn't really reading, but allowed her to keep up her façade for the time being.

She was certain she might be ill if the knot in her stomach got any tighter. Just the mere presence of him in the room was causing her to tremble. "_Gods Laura"_ She thought. "_It's not like he's going to bite… just relax."_

She was so caught up in her thoughts that the sound of him closing the door to the head startled her. She sat quietly waiting for him to come back out.

Bill stood in the head for several minutes. He was biding time… he knew it, she knew it…. it was a stupid thing to do. The memory of his words that morning launched a brutal assault on his conscience "_… my priorities cannot and will not be compromised by worrying about public opinion or where he next vote might come from."_

He glanced at the reflection in the mirror with disgust. "_You frakking Prick_." he said to himself. "_How could you have possibly said that to her? "_

Bill's heart was filled with anger at himself for letting their argument get out of hand. Yes, she had taken her own jabs but most of them had been in self-defense. The shame he felt for hurting her was so great it was paralyzing. So paralyzing that he couldn't seem to get his feet to move.

He once again addressed the reflection before him "_You're a coward, Adama. She was right about you. Here you are, hiding in the head, while she sits out there holding the bag for both of you."_

Mustering the courage to face her was a herculean effort, but somehow he found the strength to move his feet.

As he slowly made his way to the service cart he glanced over to see what was in her glass… if she was drinking water then he'd drink water too. He was very glad to see that her glass contained the good stuff.

Glass in hand he made his way to the couch and sat down beside her. The tension was as thick as smoke as he sat looking at her.

In a gentle rasp he asked "You OK?"

Never taking her eyes off her book she replied "I'm sure I will be… eventually."

Bill tilted his head downwards and to the right in an effort to make eye contact "Did some asshole give you a hard time at the office?"

Laura's expression changed to a sad smile "Somethin' like that."

He gently slid the book from her grasp with one hand as he slipped a finger under her chin with the other to bring her gaze up to meet his. "Would it help if he said he was sorry?"

Laura lowered her eyes so as to focus on his lap. "I suppose I owe him an apology as well, I got some pretty good shots in myself."

Determined to look her in the eye he lowered his head and caught her eyes once again. "Would you like to talk about it?"

When Laura finally looked up at him the lost look in her eyes nearly broke his heart. The silence was deafening. Several moments passed before she finally responded in a whisper. "I'm not very good at this… I don't know where to start."

Bill took her hand in his. As he slowly rubbed his thumb against her wrist he said. "Well, why don't we start with what you're thinking right now?"

Laura was desperately trying to keep her voice from trembling. Realizing that she needed a little more time she said "Maybe you should go first."

"Alright. I've been thinking about this all afternoon, and you're right. I don't do well when it comes to 'public relations, which is probably the biggest reason I never got my Admirals pins before the attacks. I am so used to giving orders and having them followed without question that I struggle with the art of diplomacy."

Laura gave him a slight smile. "Bill, what you need to understand is that I need your support in situations like these. We need to be a united front in those meetings."

"I agree."

"I know you think I coddle them… that I spend too much time telling them what they want to hear as opposed to what they _need_ to hear but you don't seem to understand how delicate this situation is. They don't see the measures we have put in place as a means to protect the fleet Bill… all they see is their freedom being compromised. Normally I wouldn't be so worried about that but have you seen the garbage Baltar is publishing these days?"

"I can't say that I have, No."

"Well let me fill you in. It's a bunch of jargon about the threat of aristocracy and the division of classes. He's got the entire fleet all worked up and scared shitless that

we're one step away from a dictatorship. And now we're trying to take away their right to move from ship-to-ship, which is a critical measure to ensure the safety of the fleet but it plays right into Baltar's hands. If we're not careful the public will see this as an attempt to control them as opposed to protecting them. If we're not careful we could have a full-blown rebellion on our hands."

Bill sat back and absorbed her words. "Laura, why didn't you just tell me this morning? If you had have communicated that to me in the way you just did now, we probably wouldn't have argued at all."

"I know. And I'm sorry for that. It's just that sometimes when I lose my temper my communication skills go out the window. I tried to bully you into doing what I wanted by pulling rank instead of explaining the situation properly… for that I apologize."

"And I tend to get my back up when I'm being told to do something that doesn't make sense and I come up swinging… I'm so very sorry for hurting you.

Bill put his arm around her shoulder as she snuggled up against his side. With a heavy sigh she looked up at him. "I hate fighting with you."

"I know you do. I don't like it either. But that's part of who we are, Laura. We are two very determined, strong-willed people. That's why we are in the positions we hold. We're going to lock horns every now and then honey… it comes with the territory… and that's ok. In fact, if we didn't disagree from time to time we wouldn't be doing our jobs. We have a responsibility to challenge each other… to keep each other honest. We've had some pretty good bouts in the past and I'm sure there's a few good ones in our future."

He placed a gentle kiss to her temple as he continued. "We just need to always remember that at the end of the day, when it's all said and done, we will still find ourselves here together… because there's no fight or disagreement in the world that can change who we are when we close that hatch behind us."

"You're right. Nothing can take this away from us."

"Nothing and Nobody."

"Besides" he continued "I hear that the bigger the fight the better the make-up sex."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"I've heard that to." She said

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "So, how do you suppose we go about this make-up part of our day?"

"Well." She said. "First we get rid of this jacket…."


	15. Heart to Heart

Chapter 15 – Heart to Heart

For what felt like an eternity Bill kissed her gently. He didn't increase the intensity or give in to the passion that typically fused them together as a result of their touch. His fingers brushed lazily against her throat, her cheeks, and the corner of her mouth while he savored the sweetness of her lips. His kiss was deep, slow, and profound. Laura whimpered as his tongue slowly explored her mouth as though trying to memorize every detail. When he let her go she was dazed.

As he gazed into her eyes she could see a storm of emotions and desire. "I love you Laura." He rasped. "No matter what happens outside that hatch, know that I am proud of you and everything you do. Never doubt that."

As the tears filled her eyes she whispered, "I Love you too…" Her attempts to further express her feelings where cut short as he reclaimed possession of her mouth, this time with a hunger. Laura moaned with desire as his mouth staked its claim with rough determination. Each thrust of his tongue sent waves of electricity through her. As his warm, hard mouth fitted itself hungrily to her lips she responded eagerly, tasting the salt of his skin, the scotch on his lips. Each smack, suck, and nibble building a mound of desire and want so strong she thought she'd go mad.

Slowly, gradually, the kiss grew softer, gentler, until he was making slow gentle love to her mouth. Laura trembled at the feel of his tongue plunging deep then retreating slowly in a rhythm that was blatantly carnal. His mouth was soft and sensual, touching and teasing her, causing her flesh to chill and heat at the same time. With each caress the pain of the day was chased away by a want that began deep within her core and ran white-hot through her veins.

"Bill" she whispered as his lips traveled to her temple, along her hairline, and then began working their way down her neck.

He reached beneath the tanks she was wearing, while a finger traced the edge of her sweat pants where the waistband hugged her hips. Her nerve endings screamed as his fingertips slid beneath the fabric, skimming the top of her hips. She slid her hands down his shoulders grasping his biceps.

Laura leaned back as he slid the pants down over her hips… an easy task since they were several sizes too big. Her tanks were discarded in the same fashion, revealing that she hadn't bothered with a bra… much to his eager satisfaction. He sat back for a brief moment and took in the beauty of her as he ran a finger down her ribs so gently it was barely touching her.

She moved closer and pulled his tanks over his head, then slowly ran her hands down his chest. She leaned in and took one of his nipples in her mouth, causing him to tremble at the feel of her tongue against the rock hard peak.

"Laura." He rasped.

He gently eased her back on the couch as he knelt along side of her. Both his hands were at work, one set of fingers slid down her abdomen working their way under the thin barrier of her panties, the other hand lightly cupped her bottom. She was breathing fast and hard, desire building, fires perfectly stoked.

Laura emitted a soft whimper as his mouth reclaimed hers. His tongue slid between her lips and she moaned, opening her mouth to him, feeling the tip of his tongue touch her own, flicking and teasing.

Still kissing her, he slid a finger into her moistness, then another, then a third. She gasped and writhed beneath him as he applied more pressure while his other hand flattened over her bottom, holding her in place as he stroked her.

"Oh Gods!" She cried out in ecstasy, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he kept up his ministrations. She gasped and tears began to shimmer in her eyes as the slow climb to satisfaction began.

"That's it, Laura…. Let it all go… come for me, baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Look at me, Laura." As their eyes met he smiled at her. He then kissed the shell of her ear as he whispered, "I love watching you come. You get such an intense look on your face. It's the sexiest most sensual thing I've every witnessed."

Her heart was pounding, her pulse skyrocketed. The more he touched her the more she wanted, the more she writhed. The pleasure was maddening.

She could hardly breath, all thoughts were abandoned except for that one pulsing, needy spot and the way he was touching her.

She stiffened helplessly, oblivious to everything except what he was doing to her. The tenderness was overwhelming, the ecstasy nearly unbearable. In a blinding instant she convulsed, crying out, clinging to him, her mind nearly shattering.

Laura could smell the sweet fragrance of her desire as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. As he kissed her again, his ocean blue gaze locked with hers and a smile swept across his face. A smile that was filled with love and laced with an intense sense of male pride at watching her go over the edge… knowing it was he who took her there.

"Bill," She whispered, "Make Love to me."

His hand traced her belly and up to the swell of her breasts. She felt the slow delicate touch of his mouth moving down to her breasts. He brushed them with kisses, teasing them lazily until her nipples went rigid. He nibbled and touched and kissed them until he built her hunger back up to fever pitch.

He slowly shifted, separating her thighs with his knees. He tenderly guided her leg up over his hip, then the other. Placing his strong hands on her back he effortlessly lifted her from the couch.

With her legs wrapped around his waist Laura placed feather light kisses to his neck, his ear, and then to his mouth as he made his way across their quarters with her in his arms.

Never breaking their kiss he laid her down, his hands ever steady at work. Kissing, touching, caressing, re-kindling the fire within her.

Laura moaned in protest as he pulled away just long enough to rid himself of his pants.

And then his mouth was on her again as he leaned over and kissed first one breast and then the other. He suckled eagerly, hungrily, his mouth warm and wet, his teeth and tongue skimming over her flesh, driving her to madness.

Her skin tingled as his fingertips traced over it making their way between her thighs, finding the very core of her femininity.

Her mind closed to anything but the pure animal want that was driving her, the need to be close to him, to feel him inside her.

"Bill, Please!" she moaned.

A devilish grin graced his face at the sound of her pleas. Tremors worked up her spine as she felt him shift his weight over her.

He cursed under his breath as he entered her with one long hard thrust. He could feel her soft warmth enveloping him. The feel of her body welcoming and submissive, moist and hot, nearly driving him to insanity.

As he moved she found his rhythm, keeping up with him, staring at him, fingers digging into his arms, gaze locked with his as he made love to her... gently… slowly.

Bills eyes filled with wonder. As he took in the intense beauty beneath him he surrendered to the spell she cast. For when it came to this woman he was powerless and he knew it. He was powerless and he accepted it, relished in it. He was powerless and he loved it.

He felt her body start to quiver, saw her catch her breath and he could no longer hold back. He reveled in the sound of her soft cries as he built the steady rhythm, faster, harder, faster, harder, faster, harder. He felt her hands clenching where they held him.

Every muscle in her body jerked. She closed her eyes as her mind spun crazily.

Lifting his head he watched her face as it bore the look of unbearable pleasure, her eyes half-closed and blind with ecstasy, her teeth clenching with every movement he made.

It was like a lightning bolt, filling him, nearly killing him with her hot pleasure. He held onto her as he drove for fulfillment, blind, deaf, and dumb to anything except for the agony of his want and need.

He began to move convulsively, no longer able to control the helpless rhythm of his hungry body. He cried out, his hoarse groans tore out of his throat as he spilled into her.

Breathless and sated, he bore his weight on his arms as he placed feather light kisses along her hairline.

When their eyes met they both smiled. Bill slowly rolled onto his side pulling her back into him as he emitted a small chuckle, laced with satisfaction and male pride.

Laura lay snuggled next to him, one leg lethargically draped over his. One hand slowly working itself through his hair and the other lay draped across his chest as she labored to catch her breath. In a breathless husky voice she whispered in his ear. "William Adama, you Frak like a Champion."


	16. Make Nice With the Other Kids

Chapter 16 – Make Nice With the Other Kids

He would never tire of waking next to her. As Bill lay gazing at the woman beside him, her beautiful red mane fanned across the pillow, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there were Gods after all, for nothing could explain the creation of such a perfect being. As he took in the peaceful, serene look on her face as she slept he wondered if it were possible to love anyone or anything more.

Unable to resist the urge, he reached out to lightly touch her hair. Gods he loved her hair. He loved to run his fingers through it. Loved taking a fistful of it in his hand when taking her mouth in fevered passion. Loved the way it fell over her shoulders and caressed her face.

Completely lost in his thought he didn't notice her beautiful eyes staring up at him.

"Hey" she said in a sleepy whisper.

"Hey back" he rasped, as he leaned in to gently kiss her mouth.

"What are you doing Admiral?"

"Just lying here looking at you, wondering what I could ever have done to deserve you."

"Whatever it was, it must have been pretty bad." She answered jokingly.

"No." he replied. "No way… Gods Laura, you're so incredible… So beautiful… So…" his words trailed off as he leaned in for another kiss.

Laura melted beneath him. As Bill pulled her to him she felt herself become completely lost in his embrace as his strong arms wrapped around her.

"Bill" she whispered. Glancing over his shoulder she suddenly stiffened when she saw the time. "BILL! Oh my Gods, it's 5:30!"

Bill sat up in a hurry as he looked over at the clock "Frak!"

Laura giggled at the sight of him scurrying about their quarters in a frantic effort to find all of his clothes. "Oh my Gods Laura, do you have any idea where my other sock is?"

"Honey, I was oblivious to everything around me after our first kiss last night. I don't even know at which point my OWN clothes came off."

"Frak it. I'll have to make due with one… it's just till I get to Saul's quarters… it doesn't matter."

After dressing in record speed he kissed her before slipping out the hatch and making a quick jaunt to what was supposed to be his quarters.

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Jeanne always woke early. Since the day of the attacks she had lost all of her drive in life, she'd lost all focus, she'd lost all hope. That was until Gaius came into their lives. She'd now found something real to focus on. She'd found something to believe in... _someone_ to believe in. Jeanne truly believed that Gaius was a divine being. She'd always believed in the Gods, but she was devoted to Gaius Baltar with every fiber of her soul. She'd move heaven and earth for him, for she believed he would eventually save them all.

Quietly slipping from her sleeping area Jeanne made her way through the halls of the great ship she now called home. This had become her routine as of late. A quiet walk through the halls of Galactica in the early morning hours while the rest of the ship was in slumber. She knew she wasn't supposed to be on this part of the ship but each morning she'd been taking advantage of the empty halls to explore areas she wouldn't dare to tread in the busy hours of the day.

Jeanne stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of a hatch closing. Her pulse quickened as she heard the voice of Admiral Adama. "_Oh my Gods"_ she thought. _"Who is he talking to?... who else is there?"_ She ducked behind some crates and quietly found a spot where she could vaguely make out what was going on. She could see that he was speaking with a pair of Marines. One of the Marines shifted so she could barely make out the words "Commander's Quarters". She didn't quite know what to make of this image before her. Admiral Adama quietly slipping out of his quarters… unshaven, hair disheveled. While she couldn't make out what was being said she found it odd that they didn't follow him as he made his way down the hall. They simply stood outside the hatch as the person they were supposed to be protecting walked away from them. "_That's odd"_ she thought. "_Why would the Admiral's security detail let him walk away and continue to stand there like he was still inside?_" Fearful of being discovered she quietly slipped away unnoticed.

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Bill was relieved to see that Saul was still asleep as he quietly slipped into his quarters. He tip toed over to the couch he was supposed to be sleeping on, sat down and began to remove his jacket.

Just as he was about to settle into the couch, in an effort to make it look like he'd slept there, he heard a voice come from the rack across the room. "You know, you're not fooling anyone in here Old Man. You don't need to go through the motions for my benefit."

Bill looked over at his friend and slightly chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about Saul."

"Like hell you don't. Can I assume that you too have gotten over the little disagreement you had yesterday… since you didn't spend the night on my couch I can only assume you spent it somewhere a little more comfortable."

"What are you getting at Saul?"

"Do you think I haven't heard you come in every morning? How long have you two been… what are we calling this… an item?"

Bill sat up and ran his hand over his face.

Saul sat patiently waiting for an answer. When none came he asked again. "So?... How long Bill?"

"Officially?" Bill replied. "Since my heart attack."

Saul just grunted in response. "Really?"

"You sound surprised."

"I just would have guessed that it started some time after the return from Kobol."

A smirk was exchanged between friends that communicated what words didn't need to. The unspoken exchange was clear… _"I'm happy for you buddy, it's about time"…. "Thanks man."_

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Laura's day was going much better than she'd expected. When she'd entered the conference room for their call with the Quorum she had a knot in her gut the size of a basketball. Memories of yesterday's meeting and the exchange that had followed still very fresh in her mind, she silently prayed that things would go a little smoother today.

The meeting was to be held by conference. She and Bill sat alone in a small meeting room while each member of the Quorum were linked in over the Comm. So far, things were running very nicely.

Laura could hardly believe her ears as she listened to Bill calmly explain the military's position with regards to the fuel consumption issues from the day before.

"I'd like to take a few minutes to explain the military situation to you all if I may." He said. "The President pointed out to me yesterday after our meeting that perhaps I haven't quite explained the military position properly, for that I offer my regrets."

"Go ahead…." offered delegate Catrell, in a cautious tone.

"Thank You." Bill said.

Laura sat back smiling as Bill went through the procedures, drills, and operations that the military engage in every day. He explained the importance of the training drills and even touched on what sort of skill it takes to defend against a Raider and how much training is required in order to acquire that skill. He took the time to give them numbers representing the average amount of fuel it takes to completely train a nugget and explained that without nuggets they would eventually be out of pilots. If that happened they would all be defenseless.

"So, what I'm saying is that each time we lose an experienced pilot it takes three nuggets to fill his or her shoes. We've scaled back on the number of training hours each new pilot receives, but to reduce it any further would not only be irresponsible, it would be reckless. We can't afford to lose any more men and women due to inadequate training. We are already so low on flyers that the last time we had to fight the Cylons I nearly got in the cockpit myself."

This comment actually earned him a round of chuckles from the other end of the line.

Delegate Chronides piped up "Well now, I hear that you were a legend back in your time Admiral… or should we just start calling you 'Husker'" she added, with a slight flirtatious tone.

Laura instinctively sat a little straighter in her seat. "_How in the heck did she know __**that**__?_ she wondered.

Noticing Laura's change in posture only served to encourage Bill as he addressed her comment. "Awe now Reza. I'm an old man, I couldn't possibly keep up with those young guns out there."

Laura couldn't believe her ears "_REZA? What the Frak? Yesterday he was ready to send her out an airlock and now today they're on a first name basis?"_ With one arched eyebrow she cast her lover a quizzical glance.

Bill plastered on his best _INNOCENT_ look and gestured at her so as to say "WHAT?"

Their attention was brought back to the comm as delegate Chronides chimed "Oh now _Admiral_… somehow I doubt that very much. I'm sure there are many who would _love_ to see you fly."

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing! Reza Chronides was openly and shamelessly flirting with him right there in the middle of a conference call with the Quorum! Wide eyed with a shocked look on her face she looked over at Bill and slowly mouthed the words "OHHHH – MYYYY- GODDDDDS".

Bill emitted his most playful, sexy laugh as he rallied back "Well perhaps I could hold a clinic for anyone who was interested in attending…."

Laura couldn't contain the low groan that emitted from her throat. She crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it at his head. Desperately trying to contain his laugh he looked over at her and mouthed the question.. "JEALOUS?"

"YOU-WISH" was her response.

Lost in their own little silent conversation they both had lost focus on what was being said on the other end of the line. Laura was suddenly aware of the dead silence that hung over the connection.

"I'm sorry. We received some static on our end… Can you please repeat that?"… she closed her eyes and prayed that her statement made sense, since she had no idea if someone had asked a question or not….

Catrell responded "Madame President. I asked if perhaps the Admiral would be so kind as to walk us through the Recon process so we may be as educated about that particular Military function as well."

"I'd be glad to." Bill replied.

Bill then proceeded to walk the Quorum through the ins and outs of a typical recon mission. He informed them of the purpose of these missions and why they were critical.

Laura sat back in her chair and listened in amazement. _"Gods. He's a better politician than I am_!" she thought. She quickly decided NOT to share that thought with him. By the time he was done the Quorum were practically offering up suggestions and ideas as to how the fleet might be able to _increase_ the military's share of fuel rations. He had them eating out of the palm of his hand.

As the meeting concluded delegate Catrell spoke up once again. "I'd just like to take a moment to thank Admiral Adama for taking the time to explain things to us. I believe it is safe to say that most of us found this session to be very informative."

"I know _**I **_certainly did!" Chimed Reza.

Laura rolled her eyes, made a face, and then silently imitated her in an exaggerated fashion that could have rivaled the cattiest teenage girl. "I-KNOW-I-CERTAINLY-DID"

Bill shot her a disapproving look before bidding the Quorum a good day and hanging up the Comm.

They both stood there staring at each other for several moments before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my Gods Bill. I believe delegate Chronides is sweet on you!"

Bill gave her an amused yet slightly frightened look "I think you might be right."

"And YOU! I can't believe the way you were encouraging her! You were flirting like a two-bit hussy." Laura was trying to sound annoyed but the amused look on her face gave her away.

"Well you _did_ ask me to be nice to them... She sure isn't shy though is she?"

Laura shook her head. "Never _has_ been. Trust me, if Reza Chronides wants something she's not afraid to let it be known."

Bill smiled. "Awe… poor thing. She doesn't realize that she doesn't stand a chance. She can't hold a candle to you my love."

"Yeah well if she lays a hand on you I'll Airlock her ass." Laura said jokingly as she leaned in and stole a quick kiss.

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Laura floated through the rest of the day. She was extremely pleased with the way their meeting with the Quorum had gone. Each time she thought of the way Bill had addressed their concerns and explained his position she felt giddy inside. She knew he had hated every minute of it. She knew that coddling and cooing the Quorum was something he didn't want to do. The fact that he did it anyway, because she asked him to, only made her love him more.

As they sat together that night Laura kept smiling at him over her dinner plate. Finally, bill asked. "OK. Why do you keep looking at me that way?"

"I can't help it. What you did today was fantastic."

"Oh now…. Poor Reza needs a little care and attention every now and then too you know…"

Laughing Laura gently swatted her hand in his general direction. "That's not what I'm talking about and you know it." Her expression then grew a little more serious "What you did with the Quorum today was great. I can't thank you enough for that Bill. I don't know what I can possibly do to repay you for this."

Bill took her hand and slowly guided her from her chair to his lap. "Oh… I've got a pretty good idea about how you can repay me….."

"Hmmm she replied. In due time Admiral, but first I still have some paper work to finish."

Bill groaned in protest as she got up to retrieve her briefcase.

"Oh Bill. I meant to ask you, did Saul hear you come in this morning?"

"Yeah. Turns out he doesn't sleep as soundly as I thought he did anyway. He's heard me come in every morning so far."

"So then I guess I don't have to ask if he knows…..?"

Bill just nodded an affirmative "He's known all along."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah. In not so many words he said…. 'About Time' "

Laura simply laughed as she made her way to his desk to finish up her days work.

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Bill slowly slipped out of their rack and gathered his clothes. He hated having to sneak out every morning. "_Every now and then it would be nice to be able to wake up together, have a cup of coffee, maybe a muffin, and not worry about who might be watching_" he thought.

As though she was reading his mind she sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go. I hate this."

"At least now I can stay a little longer since I don't have to worry about trying to fool Saul."

Laura scoffed at this statement as she answered sarcastically "Yeah… 5:15 instead of 4:45…. Lucky us, a whole extra 30 minutes each day!"

Bill leaned over and kissed her gently. "Well you know where I stand on this issue. I'm willing to go public and let the chips fall where they may…"

Laura looked up at him "I want that too…. You know I do…."

Bill continued her sentence for her "But…."

Laura continued "But I don't think it would be wise to do that right now."

Bill looked at her and smiled. "I know my love. We'll get there… someday soon. You'll see."

Laura smiled back "I can't wait for that day."

They shared a deep and passionate kiss before he reluctantly pulled away and slipped out of his quarters…. unaware of the woman standing in the shadows just behind the storage crates.


	17. Let the Games Begin

Chapter 17 – Let the Games Begin

The disgusted look on Laura's face said it all. "This is Fraking Ridiculous!" she spat, as she threw the transcript down on her desk. "And people are actually _buying_ this crap?"

"Lock, Stock, and Barrel Ma'am." Tory responded. "They're so hungry for something to blame their lot in life on. Ma'am they'll take anything they can get their hands on right now. Baltar's message is giving them something of focus on…. Oddly it gives them hope."

"FALSE HOPE!" Laura responded as she pushed her chair out from her desk and got to her feet. She paced the length of her office in an effort to settle the urge to hit something. "He's making this stuff up as he goes. Gaius Baltar is the biggest phony I've ever met, there's nothing that comes out of his mouth that is genuine. Gaius Baltar's motives are strictly self-serving… My Gods! Why can't they see that?"

Laura looked out her porthole at Galactica, wondering if Bill had the pleasure of reading Baltar's latest circulation. "I can't see any value in issuing any sort of response to this…." she gestured towards the document that laid on her desk "… this garbage. It will only serve to validate it more."

"I realize that Ma'am, but if we don't respond to this in some way then the only communication the people are hearing is what Baltar has to say." Tori stated, desperately trying to get her boss to see the importance of some sort of response from the government.

Giving up on her pacing for the moment, Laura flopped herself down into one of the chairs by her desk. "Surely the people of this fleet is more intelligent than that."

Tori shook her head. "Don't count on that Madame President. The people of this fleet are tired, they are worn out, and they've lost hope…. They'll listen to anyone who's willing to take the stage right now."

As the President sat listening to her aide she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Tori was right, she knew she had to do _something_… she just wasn't too sure what that was.

"Tori. Please get the Admiral on the line."

"Right away Ma'am"

A few minutes later Tori announced that the Admiral was on the line.

Laura took a deep breath and picked up the Comm. "Admiral."

"Madame President. You're up early this morning."

Laura just smiled "How are you this morning?"

Bill just scoffed sarcastically "Right now Madame President I wish I were either blind or illiterate."

Laura emitted a small chuckle "I take it you've seen Baltar's newest installment."

"I have Madame President."

Silence hung in the air for several moments until Laura finally sighed and said "Tori wants me to issue a comment from the President's office."

"Tori is a smart girl." he said.

"Oh Gods, not you too Bill! Acknowledging this garbage of his will only serve to give it more credibility. That's the last thing that I want to do."

"I realize that Madame President. But if you don't do or say something then he's got center stage. Don't underestimate this guy Laura. Yes, he's a slime bag… yes, he has no scruples whatsoever… but don't ever forget that the man is a genius and is very capable of manipulating people."

When no response came Bill whispered. "There's always Airlock B…"

Laura's lips curled slightly as she said under her breath "Don't tempt me."

Bill's voice grew softer as he asked "When are you scheduled to return to Galactica?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"OK Madame President. I think we should meet in private before we do anything. We'll come up with a course of action once you get home."

A warm feeling swept over her as she heard the words he had used. _Home_… yes, that's what Galactica had become to her.

"Alright Admiral, I'll sit on it until then."

"Very well Ma'am. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Not at the moment."

"Alright, I have to get to CIC, I should be done my shift sometime after dinner hour." That was Bill's way of letting her know that he'd call her after dinner.

Laura smiled and said "Have a good day Admiral."

"And you as well Madame President".

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

Jeanne sat in her regular hiding spot. "_Not sure why I'm bothering this morning_" she thought _"The Guards aren't there so that means he's not in there… probably left early today."_ She was just about to leave when she heard the hatch open. She quickly ducked down again and peeked out her little 'peep hole'. There he was… Admiral Adama. Only this morning he was clean-shaven, hair neatly combed… he looked like he was ready for work. No Guards to be seen anywhere.

As she watched him walk away she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out what was going on. _"Why does he have guards some days and then not others? And why is it that on the days that the guards are there he always leaves without shaving?"_

As she quietly retreated she shook her head. "_MAN! This old guy is soooo strange._" she thought.

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

Laura could feel some of the stress seep out of her as her raptor touched down. The business ahead was nothing to feel good about, but just being on Galactica somehow made it easier.

She smiled when she saw the Admiral waiting for her, as always, smiling at her in a courteous 'stately' manner, with just a hint of what really lay beneath the surface only visible to someone who knew the truth.

"Madame President." He stated. "Welcome aboard."

"Thank You Admiral." She said as she took his arm and let him lead her from the hanger deck.

As they got closer to their quarters their pace quickened slightly. Not enough to be noticeable… to anyone else. It was always this way upon her return. She was only gone for three days but each time she returned to Colonial One it felt as though time just came to a crawl. It felt as though each day was longer than the last… taking an eternity until she could return home…. return to the love of her life.

The hatch barely was closed before his mouth was on hers. Laura sighed as his arms wrapped around her as he lifted her from the ground. Her world began to spin as all of a sudden she found herself on the couch with him above her, under her…. in her.

Spent, sated, they lay in each other's arms. "Gods I missed you." she whispered, then hummed in contentment at the feel of his lips pressed to her temple.

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

Less than an hour later they were sitting at his desk, dressed, coiffed, and discussing business as though they hadn't just fraked each other senseless.

"Please don't make me read that nonsense again Bill…. I'm starting to feel nauseous!"

"Laura, if we're going to respond to this we better make sure we have read it inside and out. I don't want to miss anything and then wind up looking like idiots."

"Fine. Give me the fraking leaflet." She said as she held her hand out.

"That's my girl" he said, flashing her a smile.

"Don't bother trying to charm me Admiral… besides… " she glanced over at the couch "… you already got _that_ anyway." she said.

Bill chuckled softly as he handed her Baltar's publication.

Once Laura was done reading she looked up at her counterpart. "Well. Do you have any suggestions on how we're going to address this?"

Bill looked at her cautiously. He had an idea… one he knew she wasn't going to like. Laura caught the apprehensive look on his face as she caulked her head sideways and tried to read his eyes. "uh oh…. "

"Yeah." He responded. "You could say that. You're not going to like this… I'd like to have a meeting with him… try to appeal to his sensible side."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND ADMIRAL?" she exclaimed.

"Now don't get crazy on me Laura, hear me out first."

She cautiously sat back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Go ahead sir, you have the floor."

"I'm thinking we need to meet with him, try to appeal to his sense of loyalty to the fleet. Try to convince him that we all need to work together. Spin it as though we need the leadership of the fleet to work together…. Make it so that he feels as though we consider him to be part of the _Leadership_. The biggest weakness Baltar has is his ego. If we can tap into that weakness maybe we can turn this around."

"Oh my Gods Bill. Tori is going to lose her mind if we do this."

"Tori agrees that this is a good approach" he replied.

She couldn't hide the shock on her face. "What do you _mean_ Tori Agrees? You've already discussed this with her?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist. And don't get mad at Tori, I called her. I wanted to get her angle on it before we talked, that's all."

"I don't like it Bill. I don't like it at all."

"Laura, think about it. We meet with him, we show good faith. Then when he tells us to go 'pound sand'…. And we both know he will… we then can say that we tried to play nice before we pull out the big guns."

Laura's eyes lit up a little. "You know, Admiral, for someone who hates politics…"

Bill cut her off "Don't you dare say it!"

"Fine.. whatever…" she said teasingly. "When were you planning this little meeting?"

"We're to meet with him at 09:00 hundred tomorrow morning."

"Where?"

"I want to meet on his turf, as a sign of respect, boost the ego again. Make him feel good thinking that we were willing to come to him."

At this Laura just nodded in agreement. "Ok then. Let the games begin."

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

As she'd been doing every day for the past week, Jeanne sat in her spot behind the crates. She couldn't quite figure out why she was so interested in the Admiral, but it was becoming a bit of a game to her. Watching him leave every morning… some days there were guards, some days there weren't. When the guards were there he always emerged unshaven and disheveled….

Sure enough, the guards stood at the hatch. Soon after she arrived the Admiral came out.. unshaven, uncoiffed. It was all too weird for her. Who does that? _Why_ would someone do that? She shrugged her shoulders and decided to just chop it up to the fact that the Admiral was just an odd ole chap. "_Poor old guy."_ she thought. _"I bet he's suffering from the early stages of dementia…. OH MY GODS! That's it!"_

She closed her eyes as a wave of guilt washed over her. She felt terrible for spying on this poor old man. "_The Admiral was losing his mind…. Whenever he had an 'episode' the guards were there to protect him, make sure nobody interrupted him…. _ It all made sense to her now.

Her eyes misted over at the memory of her Grandfather and how his dementia started to present itself in odd little ways, not unlike some of the things she'd seen from the Admiral over the past few days.

Deciding there was no further need to spy on the poor man she quietly made her way back to her living quarters.

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

Jeanne couldn't help but notice the electricity in the air. There was an excitement amongst the followers, an elated aura that seemed to vibrate around everyone.

"What's going on?" she asked one of the women who were frantically straightening up the area around their shrine.

"The President and the Admiral are on their way to meet with Gaius" she replied.

"Really?"

"Yes… Can you believe it… Oh my Gods Jeanne, they're coming _here_ to see _him_…. OH, I always knew he was special!"

"T_his should be interesting"_ she thought to herself.

She made a note to make sure she had a ring side seat for _this_ one…. Especially knowing what she knew about the Admiral.

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

The crowd around the entrance to their quarters was thick, nobody wanted to give an inch for fear they'd miss something. Jeanne pushed and shoved as she fought her way through the wall of followers to get within earshot of the action.

"Damnation!" she muttered as a large man stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her view of their visitors.

He then shifted sideways, and she had a full view of President Roslin, Admiral Adama, and his guards.

Jeanne instantly recognized on the armed men from this morning outside the Admiral's quarters. As they began to make their way in they were stopped by one of Baltar's followers.

"Hold it Admiral." She said. "We do not allow guns inside our temple" she stated, as she gestured towards the weapons the guards were holding.

"The President goes nowhere without her guards. No guards…. no President." Bill responded. Adama then turned to Baltar "It's your call."

Jeanne stood there in a state of confusion. _The President's Guards_. What?

A bolt of lighting shot through her mind as the pieces of the puzzle exploded and flew into the air. As they began to settle they all fell into place. Her head was spinning as she played back each morning of the past week. She could see the Admiral leaving when there were no guards. He looked clean, shaven, ready for his day. She could see the Admiral leaving when the guards were there… unshaven, hair a mess… "_Was he going somewhere else to prepare for his day?"_ She wondered. "_Why_?".

She brought her hand up to her mouth as she gasped. "_Oh my Gods. Those mornings that he left when the guards were there…. He didn't look like he was_ _losing his mind…. He looked like he'd just got out of bed… __**HER bed**__."_

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

The meeting went exactly the way the had expected. They'd offered their Olive Branch, Baltar told them to take a hike. They'd expressed their concern for his contempt, he'd laughed. It took no more than five minutes.

As Jeanne watched the President and Admiral leave with _her_ guards in tow, she went directly to Baltar.

"Gaius. We need to talk"

Gaius looker at her over the shoulder of the young blonde he was currently concentrated on. "Jeanne my dear. I'm terribly worn out from my meeting and I really need to lie down for a while." He smiled at his companion, no more than a few months past eighteen. "Can't it wait?"

"No Gaius, it can't. I think you're going to want to hear this"


	18. Treachery and Deceipt

Chapter 18 – Treachery and Deceit

Gaius Baltar sat there staring at Jeanne in disbelief… "Are you absolutely sure?"

Jeanne looked at him blankly. "Absolutely sure of what?"

"Are you sure they're sleeping together?"

"No. Of course I'm not sure they're sleeping together…. I wasn't in his living quarters to witness the act itself Gaius…. All I can tell you for sure is that when the President is aboard this ship she is sharing living quarters with the Admiral. _That_, I can say I'm pretty sure of."

As Gaius absorbed this information his mind was spinning as he ran through all the ways in which he could use this information to his advantage. A smile slowly crept across his face as he looked at Jeanne. "Thank You Jeanne." He said. "I can't tell you how valuable this information is."

"What are you going to do Gaius?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure at this moment. I think I might sit on it for a short while, until I figure things out."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

"Oh my Gods Bill! There are very few people I can honestly say that I strongly dislike. There are some that simply rub me the wrong way… but I don't think I understood the true meaning of the word _hate_ until about thirty minutes ago."

As Laura paced the length of his study Bill simply sat back and let her vent.

"You know…. When I gave the order to send the Cylon… Leoben… out the airlock I felt something. It wasn't strong, but it was a tinge of guilt and doubt about whether it was morally acceptable to do so. I'm telling you… as sure as I stand before you right now… When it comes to Gaius Baltar… not only could I give the order to Airlock that fraker, I'd gladly hit the button myself!"

Bill silently thanked the Gods… even though he didn't actually believe in them… that they were inside his quarters with no risk of being overheard.

"Who the frak does he think he is Bill? And how can those people be so blind and stupid? Oh my Gods! He's nothing more than an egotistical nymphomaniac with an above-average IQ!"

Laura looked over at Bill, who was just sitting on his couch, watching her blow off steam. He said nothing, his expression showed nothing, he was the poster boy for calm, cool, and collected. "And how can you sit there so relaxed and not want to hit something?"

Bill just smiled at her. "One of us needs to keep a cool head, apparently today it's my turn." He said in a tone that gave away his amusement at her.

Realizing he was now poking fun at her she responded, "Frak YOU!" as a smile slowly snuck its way onto her face.

When their eyes met again they both started to laugh. Laura flopped down on the couch next to him with a heavy sigh. "Damn. What are we going to do about his guy?"

Bill removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know."

Laura held up her hand as she began to count her points on her fingers. "1. We can't stop him from broadcasting this nonsense because that would be censorship, repression of his Freedom to Speak... blah blah blah 2. We can't retaliate with a publication of our own without giving him even more credibility. 3. We can't airlock the prick. 4. We can't ignore it and hope it goes away. 5. We can't arrest him and throw his ass in jail…"

She switched hands and motioned to continue her list with point 6 when Bill interrupted her. "Wait a minute! Why not?"

"Why not what Bill?"

"Why not throw his ass in jail?"

"On what charges? If we arrest him for this then we are playing right into his hands. He'll become a Martyr. And we will then give credibility to every time he has mentioned that the fleet is one step away from a dictatorship."

"Not if we can come up with a legitimate charge. Even better, a charge that not only will result in him being locked up but a charge that will discredit him… destroy his reputation. A charge that will result in public disgrace."

"Like what?"

"Like sexual misconduct."

"What are you talking about Bill?"

"That girl. The one who was sitting just off to the side when we met with Baltar. How old do you think she is?"

"I don't know… 16… maybe 17?"

"Exactly. You said it yourself, the man's a nymphomaniac… he'll frak anything that comes his way… legal age or not."

"Do you think he is sleeping with that… that child?"

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the way she was looking at him? And I'm sure she's not the only minor he's been with either."

"Do you think we can get her to talk?"

"Maybe not her… but I'm sure there are other girls… we just need to find them."

Laura sat pensively, thinking this idea over. "I like it. If we can find a girl, more than one would be even better, who is willing to lay charges against him then we may have something. Not only is it a legitimate charge, but it also has all the damaging social and moral ramifications` as well. I had a co-worker once who was accused of something similar and even though the charges were eventually dropped, that label scarred his character and reputation for years. He eventually moved to another planet just to start over."

Laura got up from the couch and resumed her pacing… "Bill! This might be exactly what we're looking for. Even if we can't get a conviction, we just might be able to damage his name and reputation enough to discredit anything he says."

Bill just nodded. "That's what I'm thinking."

She flashed a smile at him that was so pure and beautiful it nearly knocked him off his feet. "You know... this idea is so devious!"

He smiled back. "Yes I know."

"Bill! You're a genius!"

He smiled. "Yes I know."

"You know, you're very good at this game. The treachery and deceit, the bending of the rules until they mold to fit your needs… it's really quite sexy…. Are you sure you're not a politician?"

"Now _that_ Madame President was a low blow and uncalled for." He said as he got up from the couch.

"You're right _Admiral_. Please accept my sincerest apologies." She stated in a most insincere tone.

Laughing he crossed the room a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "As much as I'd love to spend the rest of the afternoon engaged in this playful exchange with you I'm expected back in CIC."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Gaius and Jeanne were huddled in a corner, deep in hushed conversation. "We need hard evidence…. Something concrete." He said

"Like what Gaius?" she asked, hanging on his every word.

"Like photographs." He said with a smile.

"Pictures!" she exclaimed in a half-whisper. "What kind of pictures are you talking about?"

"We need to start documenting the Admiral's comings and goings. And, I truly believe in my heart…. The Gods are telling me…. That you Jeanne are the only one I can trust to do this."

Jeanne was beaming with pride. "Me? Yes Gaius, of course. I'll do anything you ask."

"I knew I could rely on you Jeanne." Gaius put on his best vulnerable look. "Sometimes it feels as though you are the only one I can trust. I thank the Gods each and every day for bringing you to me."

He smiled at her before continuing. "We need to stake out the Admiral's quarters. We need to make sure he's really spending the night with her. Do you have a camera?"

Jeanne just looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "A camera? Gods, no!"

He smiled at her once again. "I know I can rely on you to find one Jeanne…. We need photographic evidence of the Admiral entering his quarters at night. We need to have someone keep watch to confirm that he does not leave. And we need photographic evidence of the Admiral leaving in the morning. Can you do that Jeanne?"

Jeanne had no idea how she was going to pull it off but she so desperately needed to please him. "Yes." She found herself saying. "Yes, Gaius. I can do that."

He smiled at her. "I knew I could count on you Jeanne. The Gods told me I could count on you."

He then took her hands and drew her down to her knees. "Let us pray together."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Laura loved to work in his study. Peace and quiet was unattainable on Colonial One which made it all that much more difficult to achieve anything. It amazed her how she could get twice as much done in half the time when she was aboard Galactica. Taking a short break, she sat at his desk with her eyes closed. As she basked in the solitude she smiled at the wonderful sounds around her… or lack thereof. _Nothing!_ Their quarters was dead quiet, with only the faint gentle hum of Galactica in the background. _"Oh… this is so nice"_ she thought. _"Just a few more minutes and I'll get back to that report….. "_. And then that gentle hum became hypnotic… engulfing her… _"Hmmmm just a little longer…._

….."Laura." He whispered.

"Hmmm" was her reply as she smiled in her sleep.

Bill laughed as he stood there watching the President of the 12 colonies drooling on his desk. "Laura." He said with a little more authority… nothing'

"MADAME PRESIDENT!"

She jerked her head up with a shocked and confused look on her face. "Crap! Bill! What time is it?"

"It's a little after 18:00 hours. I've already called the galley, dinner should be arriving soon. I just thought you might want to freshen up before it gets here." He said.

"18:00 hundred…." She did some quick math in her head "… oh my Gods… that's 6:00 pm.! I've been sleeping for a couple of hours!"

"You probably needed it. No worries, it happens to the best of us…. And I promise I won't tell anyone…. For a price of course."

Laura feigned a shocked and hurt look as she slowly nodded her head as though she'd just had a revelation "So it's come to this now has it?... Hmmmph, ya think ya know a guy…."

Laughing he bent down and gave her a quick kiss. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Laura hummed an affirmative. "I was dreaming of the different ways we can nail Baltar's ass to the wall."

Bill nodded "I've been thinking about it all afternoon. I have a few ideas about that."

"Oh! Do tell Admiral"

Before Bill could respond there was a knock at the hatch.. Dinner had arrived.

"First, let's eat. Deceit and treachery, as you so nicely put it earlier, should never be plotted on an empty stomach."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Dinner eaten, dishes neatly stacked, they moved to the couch with their after dinner drinks in hand. While they agreed on what they were trying to accomplish, how to go about achieving such a thing was the challenge.

"OK. So basically we have an objective but are at a loss as to how we can pull this off" she said.

"Without arousing suspicions that we might be behind it." He added.

"Without arousing suspicions that we might be behind it." She echoed in agreement.

Several moments passed as they both thought this hurdle through before Bill finally broke the silence. "There's no way we can do this alone Laura. We are going to need outside help."

Laura rolled her head over her shoulders in an effort to work out the tension that had slowly begun to settle in. "As soon as we do that Bill, we risk being exposed." She took a sip of her drink before continuing. "We both understand the consequences of being exposed. If people find out that we are behind this we'll just give Baltar that much more credibility. Hell, in the fleets eyes it will practically confirm everything he's been preaching..."

She shifted in her seat before continuing. "… And that's the least of our worries. If it gets out that they are trumped up charges, and that we're behind it, not only could we both be relieved of our positions but there might be legal ramifications as well. If that happens Bill... the whole fleet will be fraked…." She let out a heavy sigh. "… the more I think about this the more I wonder if it's really worth it. Maybe the costs are just too high."

Bill sat pensively, absorbing her words. "Well one thing you are definitely right about is that if we are found out it will give Baltar more credibility. I'm not too worried about the legal ramifications because I have no intentions on these charges being false or trumped up. …" He shifted slightly to gain direct eye contact with her. "… Laura, there's no doubt in my mind that there are several young ladies out there that have had the pleasure of his company that are under aged. That's where the term 'jail bait' comes from. We're not going to fabricate anything. We are merely going to find a few young _'victims'_ who are willing to come forward with complaints against him. Young girls can be jealous and petty. We just need to find someone who's been with him and who now feels cast aside."

He gave her a devious look before he continued. "… We will try _not_ to be linked to this. But if it is discovered that we had a hand in it we could actually spin it in our favor. We say that upon hearing rumors that there were a number of minors involved with Dr. Baltar we launched an investigation…. That our motives were to protect the innocence of our youth… that our concerns were with the well-being of the young woman who might be influenced and manipulated by this predator. " He sniveled "… It will be very hard for him to defend. I'm quite certain he's slept with half the fleet's female population by now."

Laura looked at him in amazement. "Wow! You really _have_ thought a lot about this. You know I never really thought about it in that way, I just always figured if we were discovered we'd be facing conspiracy charges of some sort. You know, the more I think about it the more I realize that if that son-of-a-bitch really has had sex with minors then we have a duty to protect those girls. "

Bill patted her on the leg "Let's not get ahead of ourselves too much though honey. If we are discovered there will be many who believe that we coerced these girls into making false statements… etc. I truly believe that we'll be able to spin it in order to keep our positions and stay out of jail but we won't come off as crusaders for the virgins of the fleet by any stretch. We still need to do everything we can not to be linked to this whole thing."

Laura nodded in agreement. "You're right. So now what?"

"Now we find someone to do the dirty work." He said.

"This person will have to be one hundred percent reliable." Laura added.

"They will have to be completely dedicated to the fleet and to our cause." Bill Added.

"But they will also have to be approachable, someone a young girl could feel she could talk to." Laura added.

"They must be completely trustworthy, but still not have any issues with bending the rules a little or even treading ever so slightly on the other side of the law." Bill concluded.

They both sat looking at each other. "Gods Bill. That's a tall order. We need someone we can trust, who we can rely on with no doubt or concern whatsoever, who will be totally dedicated to our objectives but who's moral fiber is just shady enough to break a few rules if need be….. "

Both of their faces lit up in unisom as the same person came to mind. There wasn't even a need to discuss it any further as they both nodded in agreement without speaking a word.

Bill got up from the couch and picked up the Comm. "This is the Admiral. Have Lt. Thrace report to my quarters immediately."


	19. Wheels in Motions

Chapter 19 – Wheels in motion

Laura was silently cursing Bill as she sat in the meeting room alone with the Quorum on the line. _"Ok Bill… I know you knew what time the meeting started because you asked…. Where the frak are you?"_ she thought.

Her thoughts drifted back to the Picon Delegate who was currently addressing the group. "Well I don't know about the rest of you but my constituents are less than enthused by the recent travel restrictions. I've managed to settle them down for the time being and most people have accepted and understand the reasons why… but I have to caution you, Madame President, that the people will only accept these measures for a short period of time."

"_Hmmmph. If we don't find a fuel source soon it won't matter anyway!"_ Laura thought.

Delegate after delegate communicated the same thing. The people, for the most part, were willing to accept the restrictions but it was a very shaky and delicate situation. In a nutshell: They were sitting on a powder keg and needed to handle things with utmost care and concern.

"_Hmmmph. With our luck the straw that will break the Camels back will come from that Baltar fraker. "_ This thought only added to the sense of urgency to do something about him… and to do it quickly.

Laura turned to the Comm unit and addressed the Quorum "OK, I think that wraps things up for today. I'd like to thank everyone for taking the time to speak to the public and for communicating the government's position with regards to this issue. I cannot express to you all how critical it is that we keep the fleet together on this issue and I truly do thank each and every one of you for your assistance in achieving that. I'd also like to extend my apologies to you on behalf of Admiral Adama who could not attend today's…. " her closing remarks were cut off by Bill entering the room.

"Admiral Adama! Nice of you to join us."

Bill ignored the sarcastic tone and annoyed look on her face. "Madame President, please accept my apologies for my tardiness." He then turned his attention to the Comm. "I have some important developments to report. Preliminary readings from our latest recon have indicated that we may have found a fuel source."

The comm unit erupted with excitement and questions from the entire Quorum.

Where did they find it?

When can they expect to begin extracting it?

How much was there?

Does that mean they can stop rationing?...

….. and so on and so on…

The meeting was extended an hour longer as Bill went over preliminary reports and expectations. While he instructed the Quorum to be cautiously optimistic Laura couldn't help but notice how he fought to keep the full-blown smile from his face.

Laura felt almost weightless. She knew she had to be careful with such optimism, she knew that this was just a _preliminary_ find, but she couldn't help but feel as though a huge weight has been removed from her shoulders. As they finally signed off from the call with the Quorum she threw her arms around his neck in celebration.

When she finally released him Bill laughed "Does that mean I'm forgiven for missing the beginning of the meeting?"

"You came up with a pretty good excuse so I might be inclined to forgive."

This earned her a full-blown smile. "Yes. That I did."

Bill then turned his attention to the reports he held. "We should take a few minutes to review these reports and then I need to return to CIC to organize and plan a full reconnaissance mission. Like I told the Quorum, this is all preliminary. Until we get a full recon team on the asteroid we can't know anything for sure. Having said that, I will tell you that I have a good feeling about this."

Laura looked at him with eyes full of hope. "Gods Admiral. I pray that you're right."

"Me too… Madame President. Me too."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Laura paced back and forth in their quarters as she awaited the Admiral's return. _"What is taking so long?"_ she wondered impatiently.

When Bill finally arrived she could see the stress and fatigue on his face. She could see the worry and exhaustion that had taken it's toll during the course of the day. From what she could see, it didn't look good.

"Bill. What happened?" she asked, not even trying to hide the worry in her eyes.

Bill went to the service cart and poured himself a stiff drink before taking a seat on the couch. Looking up at Laura, he took a deep breath and then let it out in a slow hiss. "The Asteroid is full of Tillium Ore. Enough to keep us fully supplied for at least 2 … maybe 3 years."

As Laura took in this information she couldn't help but feel that there was a negative side to this information. "But?… " she asked.

"But…" he continued. "It's crawling with Cylons."

Laura looked up at the ceiling in disbelief and closed her eyes. "Gods Damnit. When are we going to catch a break?"

"I don't know." he responded in an exhausted whisper.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"We're going to take it from the Cylons."

Laura stopped dead in her tracks. "Have you lost your mind?"

Bill removed his glasses and ran his hands over his face in an effort to wipe out the worry and fatigue. "We've formulated a plan. It's risky, but it might work…." Looking up at her he continued "… it's our only chance. We've run out of options Laura."

Laura nodded in understanding. "So it's this, or run out of fuel and be annihilated."

Bill nodded. "Pretty much."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

The celebrations rang across the hanger deck. Against all odds Lee had managed to blow up the Cylon refinery and send the raiders packing... for the time being.

While the celebrations on a mission complete were underway on the hanger deck, the wheels had been set in motion to extract the Tillium Ore from the Asteroid before the Cylons returned with reinforcements. Barring any unforeseen issues, it looked like the fuel crisis was over.

Laura sat on the couch with a heavy sigh of relief. For too many weeks they had been barely hanging on, desperately praying that the fleet wouldn't be forced to make an emergency jump… desperately praying they would find a tillium source before it was too late. Laura closed her eyes and said a small prayer of thanks to the Gods for giving them this one small break.

As she sat listening to Bill speaking with Saul over the Comm she still couldn't believe that they had pulled it off. When he'd briefed her on the details of the mission she'd had her doubts. The one and only thing that had led her to the decision to approve the mission was her complete and total faith in her Admiral. She closed her eyes and thanked the Gods again, only this time she thanked her Gods for giving them Bill.

Bill hung up the Comm and made his way to the couch. With a slight groan, born of fatigue and age, he lowered himself down at her side. "It's been a hell of a day." He said

"That it has Admiral…" She tilted her head slightly as she studied his face. She reached over and gently traded a finger along his jaw line. "You look tired Bill."

"I _am_ tired. _VERY_ tired. How about you? You look like you could use some rest as well."

"I'm too wired to rest. My Gods, I'm so happy, so relieved, so…. My Gods, I'm as giddy as a school girl!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. This fuel shortage has been a huge weight on both of us for so long… "

She smiled at him with a sudden realization "No more listening to the Quorum Bitch and Moan about transport restrictions."

Bill Chimed in… "Or complaining about having to share a raptor with other members…"

Laura added… "Oh my Gods! We can all return to business as usual… FINALLY!"

"Business as usual." He echoed.

Laura's smile faded slightly. "I guess that means that I no longer need to stay on Galactica."

Bill instinctively pulled her closer to him. "We'll figure something out Laura, let's not worry about that right now. Right now, we are going to enjoy this small yet so very significant victory. Tomorrow we will work everything else out." He lifted her face to bring her eyes in focus with his. "Okay?"

"I must admit… "Basking in the Glory of Success" does sound nice." She smiled.

"Oh… my love. It's nice alright… very nice. Are you scheduled to return to Colonial One this evening?"

"I am." She said

"I'd prefer that you not travel until we can be reasonably sure that the Cylons aren't planning a sneak retaliation. I don't want the President getting caught mid-flight in an unarmed raptor at the very moment the Cylons decide to show up."

"Ok But the press are chomping at the bit for a briefing. I can hold them off for one night but I've got to get to Colonial One tomorrow to hold a press conference."

"Laura, until I give the green light we are under travel restrictions. That means that anybody travelling between vessels are doing so at their own risk. In reality nobody should be travelling between vessels, least of all the President. If the press want their briefing so damn bad they can shuttle over to Galactica… let them put there _own_ asses on the line while they sit out there like sitting ducks during the trip over here."

Laura smiled at him. "So basically, Admiral Adama, I'm being held hostage until you see fit to let me go?"

"I hadn't really thought of it like that…" his face lit up like a kid in a candy store as he surprised her by grabbing her and pinning her beneath him on the sofa "… but yes!..." his lips began soft and sensual explorations up and down her neck "… that's exactly what I'm saying."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Bill fumbled in the dark to find his shoes. It had been a particularly late night for both of them and he didn't want to wake her.

"Hun, why don't you just turn the light on?" she asked in a groggy voice.

Bill stopped rummaging around and sat on the edge of their rack. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I was trying not to wake you."

Laura emitted a sleepy chuckle. "William. You're like a bull in a china shop. When you try to tip toe across a room it sounds like a herd of elephants are coming through."

Laughing softly he leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry. I guess fineness just isn't my thing."

Laura gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's ok my love. Besides, I don't like it when you sneak out. I'd rather you wake me and let me know you're leaving so I can get a morning kiss from you before I start my day."

"Ok." He said as he leaned over and placed several short and tender kisses on her lips. "No more sneaking out."

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

Jeanne sat in her corner, desperately fighting the sleep that was creeping up on her. The sudden rush of adrenalin pushed the sleep from her groggy head when she heard the familiar sound of the hatch opening. She silently scrambled to her knees and positioned the camera so that she could capture the image she'd been waiting all night for.

Click. She froze for a moment in fear that the sound of the camera might give her away. Neither Adama nor the guards heard the click so she proceeded to take several more shots.

As Admiral Adama made his way down the hall Jeanne snuck off in the opposite direction, desperately praying her camera held the photos Gaius was looking for.

"**********************************************************************************

"**********************************************************************************

As Laura sat in his study waiting for Bills return from CIC she had never felt more self-conscious in her life. While she truly admired and liked Kara Thrace, the woman certainly had a way of making people uncomfortable when she put her mind to it.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to drink lieutenant?" she asked.

"No thank you Sir, I'm fine."

And so they sat and waited. Every time Laura diverted her attention away from the young lady she could feel her eyes on her. Kara also bore an odd little smile… one could almost call it a smirk every time she looked her way. _"C'mon Bill… where are you?_ she thought.

As the seconds turned to minutes, the minutes turned to what felt like hours. She'd finally had enough.

"Alright Lieutenant. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what Sir?"

"Don't call me Sir. And you know what you're doing. You keep looking at me and smirking…. Why?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am I don't mean to be rude. It's just that… well…." Kara had a funny _almost shy_ smile on her face.

"Well what?" Laura asked impatiently.

"I don't want to overstep Ma'am, it's just that I can't help it."

"Can't help what Kara?"

Kara gave her best effort to contain the grin that was creeping across her face. "He's very VERY happy these days. I can't recall ever seeing him like this. I'm just wondering why that is."

Now it was Laura's turn to try to maintain control over her facial expressions. "Are you now?"

Kara simply hummed an affirmative .

"So what are you trying to say Kara?"

Kara smiled at her. In her mind, Laura's lack of reaction was a good enough answer. "Nothing really Ma'am. Just that it's really nice to see him so happy."

"Yes it is Kara. Yes it is."

Laura could feel the relief wash over her as the hatch finally opened and Bill entered their quarters.

"Madame President. Lieutenant Thrace. Please accept my apologies for keeping you waiting. We had some issues with the Tillium Ore extraction process and I just wanted to make sure they sorted things out before I left CIC."

"No problem Sir." Kara responded. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah, just some mechanical issues. Chief got it all sorted out, they're back up and running at full capacity now."

"How much longer before we're done extracting the Tillium Ore?" asked Laura.

"If we don't experience any further delays I'd say a day… maybe a little less." He went to the service cart and poured himself a drink. "Not soon enough for my liking. The sooner we get out of here the better…. Can I get either of you ladies a drink?"

Drinks distributed, the three of them gathered in his study. Kara reported that she had managed to speak with a young lady who claimed that she'd been with Baltar. The girl was seventeen.

"How did you manage to get the girl to talk to you so easily?" Bill asked.

Kara suddenly looked very nervous. She knew that she was going to have to tell them about it, but she was most definitely not looking forward to Bill's reaction.

"Well Sir. Yesterday morning I stormed into his living quarters and made a huge scene about finding him in bed with someone." She answered as she kept her eyes on the floor.

"I don't understand Starbuck. Why would you do that?"

Kara shifted uneasily from one foot to the other. She then glanced in Laura's direction before continuing. "Well Sir, a few months ago Dr. Baltar and I… well…. " she trailed off.

Bill groaned in disbelief "You've got to be kidding me! For frak's sake Starbuck!" he looked over at Laura. "Is there anyone on this Godsdamn ship that man hasn't fraked?... "

Disgusted he shook his head before focusing on the task at hand. "How is any of this relevant to our objectives Lieutenant.?"

Relieved to be focused on business once again Kara was more than happy to elaborate. "Well Sir, the one thing that you can always count on is that teenaged girls are drawn to gossip and drama like magnets. So, I made a scene and then ran out and into the closest head I could find and waited. Within minutes a little blonde girl came in and found me sobbing uncontrollably….. of course."

"Of course." Bill echoed.

"So, she began to console me. Implied that she knew exactly how I felt... and so on."

Kara then looked over at Laura. "So, over the past day or so we've become _friends._ Then this morning while I was showing her around the hanger deck she told me that she'd had an affair with Baltar and that he'd dumped her a few days later for some other girl. I haven't approached the subject of pressing charges yet, but I definitely know that she's under eighteen and very angry with him."

Bill smiled "Sounds like a perfect candidate."

Kara nodded in agreement "I would say so Sir. I'm having lunch with her later. I'm going to bring up the subject… see if there's a desire to get even, or right the wrong he's done her."

"Very well Starbuck. You do very good work."

"Thank You Sir."

"You're excused Starbuck." He continued.

She turned to Laura. "Madame President." She said, then saluted and made her way out of his quarters.

As the hatch closed Bill and Laura looked at each other. "Well well" she said. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be."

"Maybe a little too easy." Bill replied.


	20. Busted

Chapter 20 – Busted!

"D'You wreally phink sho?" she asked.

Starbuck looked at her with an expression that was both amused and disgusted. "Good Gods Ariel, stop chewing with your mouth open… and finish what's in your mouth before you talk to me! You're spitting food all over the place." She scrunched up her face at her new friend as she handed her a napkin.

Ariel gave her a guilty smile, closed her mouth, and finished her last mouthful. Dabbing her mouth with the napkin she apologized "Sorry. It's just that the stuff you guys eat is so much better than what we get."

Starbuck laughed at her. "What are you talking about? We live on the same ship. It all comes from the same galley! How can our food taste better than yours, it's the exact same stuff?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's just the change of scenery that makes it taste different."

Starbuck smiled at her "Maybe." She said as she rolled her eyes. _"Gods. I forgot how silly teenaged girls can be"_ she thought. They looked at each other for a brief moment and then both started laughing.

As much as Starbuck had dreaded this 'mission' the Old Man had given her, she had to admit that she liked Ariel. She was a really nice, funny, and sweet kid. The fact that Baltar had taken advantage of such a sweet innocent girl made her sick.

"So, you really think I should tell Melissa?" Ariel asked.

"Yes I do. Look, I'm not going to pretend to understand your reasons for not wanting to tell her. And you're right, she might not believe you… and it might jeopardize your friendship. But when it's all said and done the reality is that she's your friend and he's going to do the same thing to her that he did to you. If you really care about her you'll do what you have to do to protect her from that. "

Ariel's eyes bore a deep sadness at the thought of losing a friend as she focused on the napkin on the table. "I suppose you're right, but it's just that… Gods!, there aren't many girls my age around. Missy's the only real friend I have right now." She then looked up at Starbuck apologetically. "No offence.. ummm… that's not what I meant."

Starbuck held up her hand in a gesture to wave off the apologies. "No offence taken, it's all good, I know what you meant."

Ariel emitted a dramatic sigh. "I just don't know what to do."

"I wish I could tell you what you should do Ariel, but that's for you to decide. But if Melissa is really a friend then she should be able to see that you're telling the truth. If not now, then once he's moved on and she sees the light then you guys will definitely be friends again… right?"

Ariel's expression morphed into something close to a pout. "I wish I'd never let that slime bag touch me."

"Me too kiddo. Gods, if I was your mother I'd have his horny ass thrown in jail."

"Jail? What for?"

"What he did…. What he _is doing_ is illegal Ariel. Neither you nor Missy are even eighteen yet. "

Ariel looked at Kara in shock. "I never thought of that…. "

"Yeah, well…. You should."

"What would I have to do? If I wanted to …. You know?"

"Ariel. Does your mother know about this?"

Ariel's eyes were again focused on the napkin in front of her. "No."

Starbuck lowered her head slightly to gain contact with Ariel's eyes. "Well. Maybe you should start there."

"******************************************************************************

"******************************************************************************

Laura never considered herself to be a jealous woman. Hell, she'd spent the better part of the last decade frakking a married man. When you're the other woman, there's very little room for jealousy. All that flew out the proverbial window as she sat in Bills study listening to Reza Chronides pour on the charm.

"_Admiral Adama!_ I have seen a few knights in shinning armor in my days but I must admit that you bring new meaning to the term! "

Sitting across the desk from her, Bill watched in amusement as Laura curled the left side of her lip up bearing a few teeth in the process.

He laughed as he got up from his chair and made his way over to stand behind her. In an attempt to ease some of the negative energy he gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze while he responded. "While I truly do appreciate the praise, I didn't have much to do with it."

"Oh now _Admiral_…" she purred.

…. Laura's back stiffen…

… Bill applied more pressure and began a gentle massage.

"… you're soooo modest. It's nice to see a man who doesn't need praise to confirm his masculinity…."

… Laura shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated motion then placed both hands palm down on the desk.

….. Bill leaned over and gently caught the tip of her ear between his teeth, _"that always relaxes her"_ he thought.… he then placed a silent kiss to the shell of her ear as he whispered "Just let it go… "

"… If you don't mind my saying _Admiral_, I'm quite impressed." Reza continued.

… Bill could feel her body go rigid again so he slowly… almost in a nonchalant manner… slid his hands slightly under her blouse to rest on her collarbone.

"Well, delegate Chronides. I'll make sure to relay your gratitude to the men and women of my crew who are really responsible for finding the fuel source."

"Oh please _Admiral Adama_ call me Reza." She chimed.

….. Bill instinctively began to draw tiny little circles along Laura's chest bone with is middle finger…..

… Laura emitted a faint humm at the sensation of his caresses….. she closed her eyes and leaned her head back to rest against his belly.

A awkward silence sat across the line as they awaited Bills response. He supposed that Reza was waiting for him to extend the invitation to call him 'Bill'. He figured the lady under his hands would most likely kill him if he went that route. So, he said nothing.

Several moments passed before delegate Cantrell had the presence of mind to break the silence.

"Madame President."

Laura's eyes flew open as her head jolted forward. For a split second she'd forgotten that she was in the middle of a meeting with the Quorum.

Turning her attention to the Comm unit on the desk she responded. "Yes Delegate Cantrell?"

"I've been fielding questions all day with regards to the travel restrictions. Is it safe to assume that once we've completed the Tillium Ore extraction, and have jumped away, that we will be able to travel from vessel to vessel at our liberty again?"

"While we haven't quite decided how we will proceed in the future, the fleet can expect the restrictions on our civilians to be much less rigid… if not lifted completely." She responded.

"And what about Non-Civilian?" another delegate asked.

"_And here it goes."_ she thought. _"I'm going to have to announce that I'm moving back to Colonial One."_

… Bill could feel her become rigid again as the tension washed away all of the good work he'd done over the past five minutes. Before he even realized what he was doing he slid his hands under the delicate fabric of her bra.

… Laura hissed as she took a deep breath. To the surprise of both of them, she didn't move his hands.

Bill could feel her nipples harden as he gently caressed her. Before he even knew what he was saying he chimed in "While nothing definite has been decided I think it would be wise for the military and government to continue to adhere to some of the practices we've adopted over the past few weeks."

….. whoosh, Laura could feel the tension begin to melt away again _"Dodged that bullet"_ she thought, as she reached for his hands and applied more pressure where he was touching her.

…. With a flick of a thumb he undid the clasp of her bra, thanking the Gods that she wore the one that fastened in the front that day.

….. Laura quietly gasped as the delicate garment sprung open beneath her blouse.

"I'm not sure I follow what you're saying Admiral." Said the delegate.

"_What?"_ Bill thought. _"Oh yeah… the Quorum… we have the Quorum on the line."_

"What I'm saying is that we should be more careful this time. Using fuel as though we had an endless supply is what got us in this mess in the first place. So while we will allow the civilian population to travel as they had in the past, we will also ask the people to try to be a little more responsible with their consumption. If we're going to ask the general population to take an active role in conserving fuel then we need to lead by example."

…Laura smiled as she leaned her head back to nuzzle his belly. _"Maybe I won't start packing my bags right away….."_ she thought _" ohhhhhh that feels good."_

…. Bill couldn't believe he was actually doing this. The responsible side of him screamed to stop monkeying around and focus on the Quorum….. the MAN in him told "Mr. Responsible" to Frak Off….. he slowly undid the buttons of her blouse and smiled as Laura let the two pieces of fabric fall to her sides….

…. Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I think that we would need to work out some details on that Admiral but I do believe that you may have a point." Responded the delegate.

"I think it's a fabulous idea." Added Reza.

Before Laura could react his mouth was on her breast. She emitted a tiny moan as his teeth greeted one of her rosy peaks. She bit her bottom lip in an effort to stay quiet as his hand slid up her thigh, and quickly brushed against her silky wetness.

"Yes." She said in a husky voice. Suddenly remembering where she was she made a quick recovery. "Yes. …. Ummm… it's a very… ahhh…. Good idea. And one we …. " she swallowed hard. "… sssshould definitely discuss in further detail."

"_Oh my Gods…. I can't believe I'm letting him do this"_ she thought.

"Perhaps we should ensure that this item is on the agenda for discussion during our next meeting." Suggested Cantrell.

Laura quivered as his fingers found that all too sensitive spot. Bills mouth quickly covered hers as he caught the sounds she emitted at the feel of his intimate touch.

…. Bill felt that oh so familiar shift in his trousers at the sound of her stifled moans.

With his mouth only inches from hers he responded in a husky voice. "I agree. I think we should all give it careful consideration and then table all ideas and concerns in our next meeting." His lips then brushed quickly against hers before disappearing to regions south of the border.

"I'm very much looking forward to our next meeting _Admiral_" Purred Reza. "We've gone too long without a face to face meeting I believe."

By this time Laura was too far-gone to care about Reza or her silly crush. _"Oh Reza… Poor Pathetic Reza"_ she thought. _"If you only knew where his face is buried right now."_

Nearly breathless Laura managed to pull it together long enough to make some closing statements. "Alright everyone that's it for today…. I'll have Tori contact you all to schedule our next meeting….. I ahhh believe we need to wrap this one up….."

She swallowed hard.

"….. quickly as the Admiral has some important business to tend to…"

They both struggled to maintain control as the Quorum took their sweet time in bidding farewell before signing off.

Laura already had his belt undone and his fly open before Bill had even hit the disconnect button on the Comm.

Confident that their connection was cut she finally let it out "Oh my Gods! Bill!".

"Oh Frak Woman, what you do to me!" he responded as he lifted her from the chair to the desk.

Laura emitted a contented hummm as his mouth claimed her lips and his tongue sensually made it's way in to greet hers.

"Oh Gods Bill, I want you right now."

Without any further ado or argument he pushed her skirt up over her hips as he slowly slid into her, filling her to the very depths of her core.

"Laura." He rasped.

Their eyes were locked together as they both rode that glorious wave to satisfaction. "I Love you!" she cried out. "I Love you so much… oh Gods…. Oh Gods Bill!"

Bill emitted as throaty growl as he pulled her even closer, burying his seed deep within her.

As they slowly came down from their glorious high, he gently pulled her back up to a sitting position. Breathless, exhausted, she rested her cheek on his shoulder as he placed gentle kisses to the top of her head. At that very moment Laura could not recall a time when she'd felt closer to him. They'd just frakked on his desk with most of their clothes on…. not very romantic. It was then that she realized that with him it didn't matter. On a desk, in a chair, on the couch,….. or in their rack surrounded by candles and flowers. Each and every time he touched her she felt the universe melt away… leaving only this wonderful man before her. It was then that she truly understood the meaning of 'making love'.

"I'm sorry honey." He said.

Laura looked up at him with a confused expression.

"I could have at least carried you over to the rack… instead of taking you right here on the desk." He said apologetically.

Laura shook her head. "No." she kissed his mouth. "No, don't apologize. I wanted you just as badly…. I wanted you right here."

She caught his face in her hands as he tried to look away. "Bill. It doesn't always have to be rose petals on the bed and candlelight. Sometimes encounters like this are exactly what we need."

She kissed him again before she whispered "I Love you."

Just as he was about to lean in for another kiss they were startled by a knock on the hatch. Jumping apart they were suddenly brought back to the reality that it was mid-afternoon and there was still fleet business to tend to.

Laura gave Bill a questioning look. She didn't recall an appointment scheduled for this time.

"Starbuck." He said. "Probably reporting on her lunch date."

"Frak!" she said. "I forgot about that."

As Bill hurried to tuck in his shirt and fasten his belt Laura was frantically searching for something. "Oh my Gods Bill…. Where are my underwear?"

He shot her a look that had 'clueless' written all over it. "I… umm…. Frak, I don't even remember taking them off of you. I don't know where they went."

The knock came a little harder….. Laura gave the study another quick look before giving up and scurrying into the head to clean herself up.

Bill went to the hatch.

Starbuck was just about to walk away when he opened the hatch. "I'm sorry sir. Is this a bad time?" she asked.

"Not at all Lieutenant. Please come in."

"Thank you sir."

As Kara entered the study she expected to see Laura. "I'm sorry sir, I thought the President was here with you."

"She's just in the head right now. She shouldn't be long."

Starbuck nodded in understanding as her eyes quickly perused the Admiral's library shelf while she waited. She suddenly froze in her tracks as she spotted the delicate article of clothing that had found it's way to the shelf. It was all she could do to contain a snicker as she stood there looking at a pair of what she could only assume were Presidential Panties… the black lacy fabric snagged on the rough and cracked spine of one of the Admiral's books.

As the President entered the study Kara quickly turned away from the bookshelf. "Madame President." She said.

"Good afternoon Lieutenant Thrace." Laura said.

Kara couldn't help but notice the flush that still dawned the Presidents cheeks. _"Didn't come at a bad time my ass…." _she thought to herself in amusement.

"What have you got to report Starbuck?" Bill asked.

"Well sir, I had lunch with Ariel. We chatted, and I think I've planted the idea of pressing charges. The poor kid didn't even realize that what he was doing was illegal for Frak's sake. "

"She probably wouldn't have cared either way." Laura added.

"True." Kara Agreed. "I also strongly suggested that she tell her mother about it. I've met her mother. Like most parents who managed to get out alive with their children she's very protective. I have a feeling that if Ariel tells her mom what happened she won't have a choice but to press charges because her mother will want his nuts in a guillotine." She quickly turned to Laura. "Pardon my language Ma'am"

"Not to worry Lieutenant. I've heard worse." Laura said lightheartedly.

"Very well Starbuck. Then I guess we'll just wait a few days and see if anything comes of it."

"Yes Sir." She said with a smile.

And then it happened.

All the military training, all of the self-discipline in the world couldn't stop her. Kara couldn't stop herself from smiling at Laura before glancing quickly over at the bookshelf. She then saluted her Commanding Officers and promptly exited the quarters.

Laura looked over to see what had caught Starbucks eye.

"OH! Frak Me!" she said with a groan.


	21. Glass Houses

Chapter 21 – Glass Houses

Reporters.

Bill couldn't help but stand there studying each and every one of them. He couldn't believe just how many had chosen to risk their own safety to attend a press conference. A press conference to tell them what they'd already been told yesterday. "The Tillium Ore extraction will take between 24 – 36 hours. The fleet will then jump away to safety with enough fuel to sustain them for 2…. maybe 3 years if they're careful." End of story.

It amazed him that even though they knew the risks in travelling to Galactica they came anyway. At first, nobody said they were coming. Then one reporter decided to risk it. He supposed she thought she'd score an exclusive by being the only one to attend the briefing. That was enough to cause the domino effect as one-by-one others followed suit, so afraid that they might get scooped!. Bill shook his head as he stood in the conference room looking at over half the press corps present.

"_Such a Greedy bunch'_ he thought. Bill could hardly hide his distain for the press. He'd never had much use for reporters and liked them even less now that he saw how much more difficult they made Laura's days. She couldn't sneeze without one of those blood suckers closing in on her…. _What's wrong with the President? Does she have a cold? Maybe it's serious… Is it cancer again? How much longer does she have to live?..._ **NO YOU IDIOTS!** She just sneezed because one of you haven't figured out that your suppose to dab on your perfume… not marinate in it!

He watched them scurry into the room battling for the best vantage point. Gods, the press conference wasn't for another couple of hours yet here they were, rallying for position, so afraid the other guy might get a better angle. He snarled under his breath before turning to leave the room.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

Bill entered his quarters to find Starbuck and Laura in the study. Starbuck rose to her feet and saluted him as he came in.

"At ease Starbuck." He said. "You two look like you're deep in conversation, what's up?"

"Well sir, Baltar is in Sick Bay."

"What happened?"

Starbuck shrugged. "I guess Ariel went straight to her mother after we had lunch. She told her everything. Her mother freaked out and went to Melissa's dad and told him what was going on…. The Dad freaked out and attacked Baltar…. Nearly choked him to death… it took five men to pull him off of him. By the time he let go Baltar was unconscious. "

"Will he be OK?"

"Doc Cottle says he's fine. There's a fair amount of bruising around the throat but he says he'll make a full recovery. Both Melissa's father and Ariel's Mom are pressing charges. All in all sir, I'd say it's a 'mission completed'"

"You really did this one quickly and efficiently Starbuck… I have to say I'm impressed."

Starbuck laughed. "I must admit, I'm a little impressed myself sir."

"Very well Starbuck. Thank you."

Starbuck then turned to the President and bid her a farewell before leaving them to discuss the recent developments.

As the hatch closed Laura looked up at Bill "Wow." Was all she said.

"yeah." He responded.

"I have to say Bill, I didn't expect this all to happen so quickly. This is wonderful news."

"Yes it is. It will be nice to have that pain in the ass out of the way."

"Yes it will."

Bill leaned in and kissed her quickly before turning to go.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought I'd visit a sick friend." He said

Laura smiled as she watched him go through the hatch.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

Baltar looked like a frightened child. He was whining and complaining to the nurse about his throat being sore and how the water they'd given him to drink wasn't cold enough. He was nearly whimpering as he asked her where his lawyer was.

"For the twentieth time Dr. Baltar. I DON'T KNOW!. Maybe they're having a difficult time finding someone who's willing to represent a pedophile!" she stated as she adjusted his IV line, causing as much pain as she could without crossing that fine line between 'questionable bedside manner' and 'obvious abuse'.

Baltar winced as she finished her adjustments and then defended himself "I am NOT a pedophile! I swear, I didn't know how old those girls were!"

"An honorable man would have asked." Bill said, as he stepped in from behind the curtain.

"Admiral Adama. Thank God. Can you please explain to this young lady that I am not the sort of man who has sex with children? Please explain to her that I am a respectable scientist and that I have a huge group of people who are ready and willing to defend my reputation, character, and good name at the drop of a hat?"

"Do you now?" Bill asked

"Admiral Adama. You, of all people, are aware of how much of a 'following' I have. You know how devoted my people are to me… they aren't going to just sit by and let this slander happen to my good name."

Bill looked down at him. Baltar couldn't help but shrink down into his mattress at the sight of the Admiral hovering over him. "Dr. Baltar. I think you might be surprised at how some of your followers receive this new revelation about you. Many things are forgivable, but I have always found that the public in general does not look kindly on child abuse…. Especially abuse of a sexual nature."

Baltar looked at him and then it suddenly hit him. "Oh my Gods. You were behind this. You and the President."

Bill hovered a little closer so that their words could not be over-heard. "I don't know what you're talking about Dr. Baltar"

"Of course you do Admiral. Why else would you be here?... if not to see first hand what you've caused… if not to gloat… if not to bask in the glory of what you perceive to be success?"

"I am here." His face a mere inches from Baltar's "because this crime took place on my ship. _MY SHIP_… that's unacceptable. I am here to make sure you know that I will do everything in my power to ensure that you go away for a very long time. Have you had the pleasure of visiting the Astral Queen?... it's quite lovely."

"Astral Queen? You can't be serious! For having sex?"

"For having sex with a MINOR Dr. Baltar. TWO COUNTS."

"I didn't know they weren't eighteen!" he exclaimed for the thousandth time that day. "Admiral, you started this…. we both know you did. You need to put a stop to it, immediately" he stated.

"I had nothing to do with this Doctor… this is all your doing. And I have no intention on helping you in any way. In fact, like I said earlier, I will do everything in my power to ensure a conviction."

Bill then turned and began to walk away.

"You might want to reconsider Admiral." Baltar called out to him. "Considering you've got indiscretions of your own to be concerned about."

Bill froze in his tracks. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he closed the gap between them one more time.

"Come on now Admiral. Do you two think we're all blind?" Baltar asked.

Bill found himself once again up-close and personal with the Doctor. "What the frak are you talking about?" he hissed.

"Do you think I don't know where the President has been sleeping when she stays on Galactica?" Gaius asked.

"Everyone knows where she stays on Galactica Baltar. That's not a secret."

"Yes, but do they know where _you_ lay your head when she's in your bed?"

Bill's anger began to bubble as his face turned to a slight shade of red. "Struck a cord have I?" Baltar added with arrogance.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Baltar laughed. "I most certainly do Admiral, and you know it. I know that you go to your quarters every night and that you don't leave until early in the morning…. when you sneak off to pretend that you've spent the night with Saul Tigh."

Bills jaw began to tighten as his eyes bore down on his foe with a vengeance. Baltar continued. "How do you think the Quorum will react to the news that their fair and lovely President is having an affair with the Admiral of the fleet?"

Bill placed his hand over Baltar's throat, slightly pressing down on the already severely bruised flesh. His face was no more than an inch from his as he hissed his warning. "You leave her out of this. You so much as mention her name again and you'll have more than the Astral Queen to worry about."

He then turned to leave once again.

Baltar then played his last trump. "There are photographs Admiral. Close-up shots of you coming and going from your quarters. They do tell quite a story."

Bill looked down at him. "They tell nothing! There's nothing to tell."

As Bill walked away Baltar yelled across the room at him.

"Don't you think the timing is perfect Admiral? There's a room full of reporters just down the hall that are just craving a good story…. "


	22. Ask Me No Questions I'll Tell You No Lie

Chapter 22 – Ask me no questions… I'll tell you no lies

"THAT FRAKER!" she exclaimed, as she threw a book across the room. "That low-down little mother-frakking sonofabitch!"

"Good Gods Woman!" Bill exclaimed.

"What?" the look she gave him said it all.

"I had an uncle, Sam. He ran with a pretty rough crowd, was involved in some… shall we say…. _questionable_ activities when I was a kid. I heard some pretty colorful things from him and his friends… I thought I'd heard it all but I'm pretty sure you could have taught him a thing or two about cursing."

Laura gave him an annoyed look. Her tone matched the look. "I'm sorry Bill. Have I offended your virgin ears? You'd think after almost four decades in the military you'd be used to a little swearing every now and then."

He got up from his chair and made his way across the room to her. "Yes, I've heard my fair share. Just not usually from my Commander in Chief. I can't believe I let you kiss me with that mouth! Besides, I don't see any value in throwing things and stringing a line of words together that could make a sailor blush. Where is _that_ getting you?"

"I'm just blowing off some steam Bill. You know, studies have shown that people who give in to their urge to swear when they're upset are less prone to health problems related to stress. You should give that some consideration Admiral."

Bill gave her a sarcastic smile. "I'll try to keep that in mind Madame President."

"Good." She said. "Gods Bill. What a mess."

With a heavy sigh he exhaled "Yeah. You can say that again." After a long pause he continued, "I'm so sorry about this Laura."

"This isn't your fault Bill. It's neither of our faults. We both knew that this was a real possibility…. That our relationship might be exposed… we just need to deal with it now."

"OK. I'm going to let you take the lead on this since we both know that I'm not exactly the King of public relations. How do you see this all playing out?"

"I don't know. I've contacted Tori and asked her to come down here immediately. She's not going to be happy about this Bill."

"I would suspect not…. Any ideas on how you think she'll want to spin this?"

"I don't know what Tori is going to want to do… but I do know what _I_ want to do."

"And what's that?"

"I think we should go public with our relationship before Baltar gets the chance to."

"You mean, pop the lid off the keg before someone else can light a match under it?"

"So to speak, yes. Bill, I want this to become public under our terms… and I won't let that little Frak-Weasel turn our relationship into some dirty tidbit that would normally be worthy of the tabloids."

"Frak-Weasel?" He raised both eyebrows. "I don't think I've ever heard _that_ one before. When did that become part of your repertoire?"

"I heard it from a friend.. A pen pal actually… a long time ago. I've been waiting a while for the exact right moment to use it… Bill, can we focus on the task at hand?"

Bill slowly ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I'm sorry. You were saying something about a _**Frak-Weasel…..**_"

Laura just stood in one spot for a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What would you like me to do Laura? How do you want me to handle this?"

"The first thing on your agenda Bill… I'd like you to tell Lee."

"Lee? What does Lee have to do with any of this?"

"He needs to know."

"And he will know. He will find out about us with the rest of the Quorum." Bill stated.

"I want you to tell him yourself." She said

Bill was obviously not very comfortable with the idea of discussing his personal life with his son, or anyone else for that matter. "Laura, I really don't see the necessity in that. Lee won't care either way, and we're not really into that level of _sharing_. I don't really understand why you think this is necessary."

"I disagree. I think he _will_ care. I think he will care very much."

Laura softened her voice as she stepped towards him and took his hand.

"Honey, I'm not asking you to tell **Delegate Adama** about us, I'm asking you to tell **your son** about us. One way or another this relationship is going public, and it's going to happen very soon… we both know it. I realize that he's a grown man but I don't think he should hear about us through the rumor mill or from the press, or in a Quorum meeting. I think he deserves to hear it from you."

As she looked at him a soft warm smile came across her face. "Honey, what you fail to realize is that at the end of the day, when we're done our jobs, Lee is as much a part of this as we are. He's your son. He is part of you and it's very important to me that he knows that we recognize that. Can you please trust my woman's intuition on this one when I tell you that it _will_ matter to Lee and he will most certainly care who he hears it from."

They stood facing each other almost as though in a standoff. Laura finally broke the silence by playing her last card. "If for no other reason Bill, will you do this simply because I'm asking you to?"

_Damn!_ he thought. _Sometimes she just doesn't play fair._

He threw his head back in defeat. "Alright" he groaned. "I'll talk to Lee."

"Today?"

"Yes Laura. Today."

"This afternoon?"

"Yes Laura. This afternoon. In fact, as soon as your press conference is over I'll go find him."

Laura planted a soft kiss to his shoulder. "Thank you." She whispered.

"***************************************************************************

"***************************************************************************

Tori was the poster girl for "Calm, Cool and Collected".

Laura was pacing the length of the room as Tori entered the study. "Good afternoon Madame President, Admiral Adama."

Bill smiled at her, with _Thank the Gods You're here_ written all over his face. "Good afternoon Tori. Can I get you something to drink… tea? Coffee?"

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

As Bill handed Tori her cup she looked over at Laura and smiled. "I see she's a little worked up this afternoon." She said to Bill

Bill just nodded in agreement. "You could say that."

"Would you two stop talking about me like I'm not in the room?" Laura barked.

Tori looked over at Laura "Alright Madame President. First of all I think we all need to take a step back and relax a little bit."

Laura gave her a quizzical look. "Why are you so calm about all of this. I expected you to be upset about this."

"Well…." She said. "Ever since you told me about your affai…" she cleared her throat "…. relationship with the Admiral I've been preparing for this."

She then looked over to Bill, ensuring that he was included in the conversation as well. "I've given this a lot of thought. Considered almost every scenario possible… including something similar to this one."

She then opened her bag and pulled out a file that was nearly an inch thick. "So now." She said "All we need to do is review our options, consider the different ways we can spin things, examine all of the different reactions we can expect from the public, and get on with it."

She then looked at Bill. "Admiral, why don't we start with you telling me _exactly_ what Dr. Baltar said."

Tori took notes as Bill gave her a play-by-play narrative of what had transpired earlier. She didn't appear to be surprised, shocked, or even alarmed. Listening to Bill re-count his meeting with Baltar only served to feed Laura's irritation.

When Bill looked up at her he could see the swell of tears in her eyes. He slowly rose form his chair and went to her. He wasn't certain she'd allow such an intimate gesture with someone else in the room but much to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

Tori couldn't help but feel like she was intruding…. like a voyeur who had no business looking in on what was clearly a very personal and private moment between lovers.

After taking a few moments to recover Laura sniffled, took a deep breath, and then released her grip on Bill. Quickly brushing the moisture from her eyes she said in a business-like manner. "Ok. Where do we go from here?"

"Well." Tori responded "First of all I think that Baltar is bluffing. There's no way he's going to tell the press corps about this… at least not today. He thinks he still has a chance at blackmailing the Admiral into getting these charges dropped."

She then turned to Bill before she continued. "What he doesn't realize is that it's completely out of your hands now. The parents of the girls know, the charges have been laid, and there's no way to stop that train from leaving the station….." she paused. "….not that we would want to anyway…" she added.

"As for the pictures he claims he has… " she continued. "… they don't prove anything. They're simply pictures of a man coming to, and leaving his home." She turned her attention back to Laura. "You could very easily go the _'denial'_ route if you choose."

Laura shook her head. "No. No, it's too late for denial. If Baltar comes up with these pictures, and a good story to go with them, there will be people who believe it to be true… and it **IS** true. The very last thing I want to do is come off as though we're trying to hide our relationship because we know that it's wrong… that it's something we shouldn't be doing…." Her voice trailed off as her emotions began to take hold of her once again. _"OK Laura…. You have to get a grip on this"_ she said to herself.

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. "I think it's time to come out… slowly reveal our relationship to the Quorum and the press on our _own_ terms… not as a knee-jerk reaction to some filthy tale that might be told by a mad scientist."

Tori nodded and then dug into her file for the notes she had made on that particular scenario. "Good Grief!" exclaimed Laura. "Are you telling me you have a game plan laid out for this approach?"

Tori smiled at them both. "I told you Ma'am. I've been preparing for this day for weeks now. If it's something that could possibly come up, I've got a plan laid out for it."

"Ok. Then let's hear your pros and cons on this one." Said Laura.

They proceeded to examine all possible reactions and non-reactions from the Quorum and the fleet. Laura and Bill simply sat quietly as they absorbed what Tori was telling them. None of it was a surprise to them, they had both figured the same.

1. The Quorum would most likely not be happy.

2. They could expect the general population to be split on the issue. Some will be opposed, some will be happy for them, some won't care either way.

3. Religious groups will not be happy about their intimate relationship… given that they are living together out of wedlock.

….. and so on

By the time they had completely dissected each and every angle it was past time for Laura to make her way over to the press conference.

Bill looked down at her with concern "Are you sure you're up for this?" he asked.

She just gave him a timid smile and nodded. "I don't have a choice."

"What are you going to say to them?"

"I'm not sure." she said. "Hopefully I won't have to say anything just yet."

"***************************************************************************

"***************************************************************************

Laura closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She hated going into things blind. She had no idea what to expect. Do they know anything? Has Baltar spoken to them? She knew Tori was confident he wouldn't do anything so long as he still thought there was a chance that Bill would get the charges dropped but she couldn't be sure. She could feel the nervous knot tighten in the pit of her stomach. _"Ok Roslin. Just go in… tell them what they need to know… and get out."_ she told herself.

The room erupted in questions and the sound of cameras going off the instant she crossed the threshold.

…."Madame President, When will we be jumping away?"

…."Madame President, How much fuel have we extracted so far?"

…."What is the likelihood the Cylons will return?"

…."Is it true there was an accident aboard the Hitei Kan.. was anyone hurt?"

…."Is this planet inhabitable?"

Laura held up her hands gesturing the press to settle down. "One at a time people, please." She said.

She then proceeded to answer the string of questions that she had been bombarded with when she'd entered the room.

…."We will jump away as soon as the Tillium Ore extraction process is complete… No I do not know exactly when that will be."

…."So far, we have extracted 2000 tons."

…."We don't know when the Cylons will return… they might show up any minute… we're on guard."

…."There was a small explosion upon the refinery. One worker was killed and 3 were injured."

…."It's not a planet, it's an asteroid…. Asteroids are not inhabitable…."

And so on…

"_OK"_ she thought…. _"This is going much better than I expected"_ Laura began to wrap things up… thanked the press for their time… and offered some closing remarks. As she turned to leave a question came from the back of the room.

"Madame President. When will you be moving back to Colonial One permanently?"

Laura stopped and turned around. She stood before the microphone and said nothing. The room was silent. One second….. two seconds…. three seconds… four seconds went by before she calmly stated. "I have no plans to resume permanent residence on Colonial One."

The room erupted once again.

… "Madame President, Why are you not moving back to your primary residence?"

… "Is there a medical reason for this decision?"

… "Are we in greater danger than you are telling us?"

… "What are your reasons for remaining on Galactica?"

She once again gestured to the room to settle down.

"Folks! Let's try to keep our eye on the ball here. We have people sitting on an asteroid that was literally crawling with Cylons less than twenty-four hours ago. Should the Cylons return before our mission is complete estimates give us less than 5 minutes. That's 5 minutes before the tillium _AND_ our people are blown to the heavens and back again. I would ask each and every one of you to focus on what's important right now. "

She paused, took a sip of water, and then continued. "My reasons for staying on Galactica are personal. They are NOT health related, but they are _personal_ and I am not prepared to answer any further questions about it at this time. If you would like to discuss this issue further I will gladly indulge you all once we have completed our mission and have successfully jumped to safety."

The room erupted once again as a million questions were thrown at her. Laura simply stated loudly. "I Thank you all for coming."

She calmly turned and left the room.


	23. The Waiting Game

Chapter 23 – The waiting game

Bill sat nervously on his couch. "Can I get you anything to drink?" he asked.

"No thanks, I've got a meeting right after this, I don't want to smell like alcohol."

"Yes of course….. " he said.

Bill got up and walked over to the service cart. He poured himself a stiff drink. "Are you sure about that drink son?"

"Dad, is there a reason why I'm here?"

Bill took a huge gulf of amber liquid and winced as it burned its way to his belly. "Yeah Lee…. I've got something I need to talk to you about.".

"OK….. ?" Lee said.

Bill sat across from him and placed his elbows on his knees. He then changed positions and crossed one leg over the other placing his hands on his lap. He then decided he was more comfortable with his legs uncrossed…..

"Dad. What's going on?"

Bill took a deep breath. _"Ok…. Just tell him and get it over with….. OK… so what are you going to say? OK…. How about __**Lee, I'm Frakking the President… **__…. NO! that's not exactly appropriate, Laura will kill me if I say it like that."... _

The seconds ticked by as Lee sat watching his father wage a private battle in his head. Judging by the expressions on his face he didn't think it was going too well.

"Dad. I hate to rush you but I do have other commitments today… "

"Right. I'm sorry son, of course you do."

Silence again…

Lee gave him a questioning look.

Bill exhaled the breath he'd been holding before beginning. "Son, I asked you here so that I could talk to you about some stuff that's been going on."

He took a sip of his drink and then placed it on the coffee table between them. "Over the next few days you are going to hear some things about the President and myself."

Lee groaned. "Oh Gods. What have you two done this time?"

"Nothing son. This isn't anything bad, at least we don't think so. It just might not… well, it might not go over so well with the rest of the fleet."

Lee, having absolutely no clue where his father was going gave him a blank look. "Okay…..?"

"Did you hear the press conference Lee?"

"Yes I did. Nothing too outrageous. Just that odd little thing at the end about her staying on Galactica. Not too sure what _that_ was about…. I can't imagine why she would want to move to Galactica…. But hey, I don't think it's a big deal or anything."

"Well son, that's just it. That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What? Are you looking for me to arrange for a private residence for her? I don't think I'm the guy you should be talking to…. Maybe chief can help you out…. Maybe try to convert one of the storage…."

His father cut him off "Lee. She's not moving into her own private residence, she'll be staying here."

"Here? You mean as in… _IN HERE_ …. here?"

"Yes son."

"Where are _you_ going to live?"

"I am going to live here as well… Laura is moving in with me."

The crease along Lee's brow deepened. _"Laura? Since when does he call her __**Laura**__ instead of __**Madame President**__?"_ he thought.

….. And then the light came on….

"You mean she's going to be living with you….. in a _domestic_ capacity?"

"Yes." Bill said.

There was a long pause.

"I think I'll take that drink now."

"Sure thing son."

"***************************************************************************

"***************************************************************************

Laura emitted a sigh of relief as she and Tori left the Press Conference. Their gate was hurried as they made their way down the hall. "So? What are you thinking?" Laura asked, as she looked over at Tori.

"I'm thinking it could have been a lot worse…. I'm thinking that you played that hand perfectly, put them exactly where we want them…. I'm think this will work."

"Do you think it will force Baltar to come out with his information first?"

"Nope. I don't think he's going to do anything so long as he thinks the Admiral still has the power to drop the charges."

"Gods I hope you're right Tori."

"Me too, Madame President"

"***************************************************************************

"***************************************************************************

Bill took his time retrieving Lee's drink, giving him time to absorb what he had just learned. Upon returning to the couch, he handed his son his drink.

"I know I don't need to tell you this Lee, but what I've just told you is still confidential."

Lee looked up at him. "What? Oh, yes… yes of course." There was a lengthy pause and then he spoke again. "So, how long have you two been…..?" Lee struggled to find the right word.

Bill decided to help him out a little as he finished his question for him. "Together?"

Lee nodded "Yeah. Together."

Bill kept his eyes on the bottom of his glass. "It's been a long time coming…. but the decision to change the dynamics of our relationship was made just after the heart attack."

Lee smiled "Of course. You know I did see this coming Dad, I'm just surprised that you are going public with it."

Bill looked up briefly "There are reasons for that. I'll fill you in on the details when you've got a little more time."

Lee nodded in agreement. "You know, the Quorum may not be happy about this."

Bill sighed. "Yes, we're aware of that."

After a short pause Bill asked. "And you? Where do you sit on this issue?"

Lee looked his father in the eyes "I have my concerns about the President of the Colonies and the Admiral of the Fleet engaged in a romantic relationship… I can't lie to you Dad I have deep concerns that this could get very messy. The articles of colonization have always been very clear about keeping the military and the government separate. Having the President and the Admiral living together pretty much defeats the purpose of at least 15 different protocols and regulations I can think of. "

Bill simply sat quietly and took in his words. When he responded, he was very calm and straightforward. "Believe me when I tell you that these issues have not been overlooked by us. I can't tell you how many sleepless nights I have had juggling those very same arguments. What the people of the fleet fail to realize is that _'President'_ and _'Admiral'_ are positions. Behind those positions are real people… just a man and a woman. I know it may be hard to believe Lee but when the day is done we leave the President and the Admiral outside our hatch. When the day is done Bill and Laura come home to each other… The President and The Admiral have very little to do with it."

"Why now Dad? You said it yourself, you two have been fighting this for a long time, why not wait a few more months?"

"Because we've nearly lost each other on a number of occasions. This time… the heart attack… that was our last warning. I love her Lee, more than anyone could possibly know."

"I know you do Dad. I've seen it, a number of times. Glances between you, the way you look at her when you think nobody is paying attention… I also truly do believe that she just might be the best thing that has ever happened to you. I guess when it comes to this I'll have to follow your lead on compartmentalizing. As a member of the Quorum, I do have my reservations… but I will support her when it all hits the fan. As your son, I couldn't be happier for the both of you."

Bill placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Thank You Son."

Lee smiled at his father. "I need to get going. I'd like to stop by when this meeting is done to get the full story if that's alright?"

"Sure thing Son, I think this is something you should know anyway."

Just as Lee was about to reach for the hatch Laura came through it with Tori in tow. Not expecting to find someone standing at the door she startled when she looked up. "Oh my Gods" she exclaimed, as she brought a hand up to her heart. "Lee! I didn't think you'd still be here." She then looked over at Bill "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…. We'll come back a little later."

As she was about to turn to go Lee reached for her arm. "No. Madame President. I was just leaving. I have a meeting in five minutes."

She gave him an apologetic look. "Are you sure? We can come back later" she offered again.

"Madame President." Lee gave her a warm smile "As I understand it this is your home now. I won't have you feeling as though you're intruding in your own home. Beside, I really do have a meeting in five minutes."

It was Laura's turn to offer warm smiles. "Thank you Lee." She then turned her attention to Bill "Did you hear the press conference?"

"Yeah." He responded. "Do you think they'll leave you alone until we get away from here?"

Both she and Lee snickered in Unisom. "Not a chance." she answered deadpan. "But, I've clearly stated that I won't be fielding questions about my living arrangements until we're done here so that buys us some time. "

"It gives us at least 24 hours to decide exactly what we want to say and how we're going to communicate it." Tori said as she looked over at Bill. "Provided Baltar doesn't spill the beans first." She added.

Bill looked over to a confused Lee and filled in a few of the blanks for him. "That would be part of the story where our hand is being forced. I'll fill you in when you get back."

"I think that might be a good idea Sir" Lee said as he turned and headed for the hatch.

Just as he was about to step out Tori added "Delegate Adama. Some reporters may try to press you to find out if you know anything….

Lee held his hand up to stop her "They won't be getting anything out of me."

"***************************************************************************

"***************************************************************************

Laura sat back and closed her eyes. Tori had finally called it a night leaving she and Bill to absorb the day's events. As Bill settled on the couch next to her he handed her a glass of the good stuff.

He then reached over and gently rubbed the back of her neck. "How are you holding up?" he asked in a soft gentle voice.

Laura didn't say a word. The silence filled the air as she simply sat with her eyes fixed ahead of her. She put her drink down and placed her face in her hands. Bill watched as her body began to shake as the dam finally broke. He gently pulled her into his Lap as she gathered a fistful of his jacket and buried her face in the crock of his neck and sobbed.

"Laura." He said softly. "It's going to work out. No matter what they do, no matter what they say, we're not going to let them threaten the Presidency without the fight of a lifetime."

Laura stiffened as she pulled back to look at him. Her face bore the look of confusion and hurt. "The Presidency? Bill, you think I'm this upset because I'm worried about the _Presidency_?"

It was then Bill's turn to bear the look of confusion. He said nothing as she just sat there looking at him. She then continued. "I'm not saying I'm not worried about the Presidency, of course I am. But as President I can handle whatever they decide to throw at me. "

"Then what is it?" He asked, still bearing a stunned look.

"It's **US** Bill. It's the realization that our loss of privacy is eminent. It's not just a possibility anymore. Honey over the next few days it's going to happen. This…. " she gestured with her hand at their surroundings "… is _ours_ Bill. I don't think you realize just how much I treasure what we have. What we have together is the only thing that keeps me sane. It's sacred to me. The notion of having the Press, and the Quorum and the rest of the crew and fleet looking in on us makes me feel sick. I can't stand the thought of people discussing our relationship, or analyzing the pros and cons of us being together. I hate the idea of something so perfect and pure being tainted by anyone or anything."

Laura made no effort to wipe away the tears that ran down her face. "Bill. There are people who are going to try to make this out to be some dirty, sorted business deal. Some people are going to imply that this is just an effort by you to control me, or vice versa. I don't know if I can stand that."

Bill just smiled at her and kissed her mouth softly. "Laura. Haven't you figured it out yet? They can try all they want but they _**CAN'T**_ touch us. Honey what we have is stronger than anything the Quorum or the Press can throw at us. "

He gently kissed her again before he went on "You and Me. You and I are the only people whose opinions matter on this subject. They can say whatever they want about us…. That we're using each other…. That there's a conflict of interest….. _whatever_… it doesn't matter as long as we know it's not true. Honey, none of them are allowed in here with us. Don't ever forget that when we close that hatch they are on the outside. _**That**_ will never change."

Laura closed her eyes causing the newest of her tears to spill over and fall to her lap. Through a sniffle she said "You know, I never used to be a crier….. it's starting to get on my nerves."

Bill emitted a small chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with a few tears every now and then."

Laura shook her head. "I'm suppose to be strong. I **NEED** to be strong."

"Oh my Gods Laura, you're the strongest person I know."

Laura just shook her head again. "I'm becoming an emotional wreck. I can't be going around crying all the time. We can't let the Press or the Quorum, or anyone else for that matter see that they're getting to us. Gods, this thing hasn't even started yet and I'm already falling apart."

Bill cupped her chin in his hand and brought her eyes up to meet his. "You're not falling apart Laura. The woman I saw on that podium today was not falling apart. You're right, The President has to be strong. But once again honey you're forgetting that in here, when it's just the two of us, you don't have to be the President. When we are in here you get to be just Laura Roslin, and if you feel like shedding a few tears to ease the tensions of a long grueling day then you go ahead and do that."

He then gave her the smile of all smiles with a hint of mischief. "I won't tell…. I promise…. For a price of course."

Laura wiped away her tears and then kissed him gently. "My Gods Man I love you." She then kissed him again, and again, and again.

They soon found themselves wrapped in a kiss that was so passionate it nearly seared the both. Pulling away, Laura breathlessly muttered "I want you so badly right now. " She gave him a sad smile. "But we have work to do don't we?"

Bill placed a gentle kiss to her brow. "That we do. You have a statement to prepare …. And Lee will be coming by any minute so I can fill him in on the rest of the details surrounding Baltar."

Bill could see Laura stiffen at the sound of the good Doctor's name.

"We'll beat him to the punch Laura. He's not going to say anything so long as he thinks he's got a chance at having the charges dropped. Once you've issued your statement he won't have anything to hold over our heads."

Bill pulled her into him for a quick squeeze. "You know… maybe we're completely misreading this whole thing. Maybe nobody will give two cubits worth of a damn about what we do in the privacy of our own home."

Laura sighed. "Gods I wish that could be true. But somehow I doubt that."


	24. Pick Your Corner

Chapter 24 – Pick your corner

Bill's hand was on her breast. Ever since the very first night they spent together they would fall asleep with him spooning her, his hand on her breast. To Laura it was a beautiful, sensual and incredibly intimate reminder of just how profound and strong their bond was. Bill stirred and gently caressed her as he floated comfortably within the tendrils of sleep.

Laura drifted in and out of her dreams. She was lying in the arms of her lover, her fingers laced with his as his hand gently touched her. A warm breeze caressed their naked bodies as the peaceful sounds of the ocean came through the open window offering perfect harmony to the sounds of their love. Waves hitting the shore… birds in flight… sirens…. Laura was suddenly ripped from her beautiful dream as she felt Bill jump at the sound of the Comm buzzing.

He drew her close to him and gave her a quick squeeze before releasing her to answer the call. Laura rolled over and looked at the clock next to the rack… 03:02.

"Frak!" she said. "What now?" _"There weren't many people who'd call him here at this hour"_ she thought. _"Nobody, with the exception of a select few, even knows that he's here. They'd call Saul's quarters first….. It must be Saul."_ she thought.

Shaking out the cobwebs she crawled out of the rack and padded across the room. Coming up behind him she wrapped her arms around his torso as she caught the butt end of his conversation. _"Tell them to prepare to jump in 10 minutes. That's great Saul. Thanks for letting us know."_

Hanging up he turned to Laura. "The Tillium Ore extraction is complete. We jump in ten minutes."

Laura heaved a sigh of relief as she silently thanked the Gods for giving them this one small break. "Thank the Gods. I can't wait to get us the heck out of here."

"You and me both sweetheart." He replied, as he planted a quick kiss to the top of her head.

"Do you need to go to CIC?" she asked.

"No. Saul's got it under control." He said. "You should try to go back to bed, get a little more sleep, it's really early and it's going to be a very long day."

While having the fleet finally away from the asteroid was a relief, it presented a new set of issues to Laura. Now she'd have to answer some tough questions.

She scoffed at Bill's suggestion. "Yeah… I'll get right on that." She said sarcastically as she made her way to the service cart to prepare herself a tea.

Bill came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "You sure you want this permanently?" Gesturing to the Comm on the wall he added "That thing rings in the middle of the night on a regular basis you know…"

Laura simply hummed in contentment at the feel of his arms around her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She said, as she pulled his arms even tighter around her body.

"Hmmm, maybe they'll think twice about calling about every little thing once they realize that they're waking you as well." He said.

He regretted it the instant the words left his lips. He could feel her body become rigid as she tensed at the thought of the entire crew knowing about them.

"Hey." he said. "The one thing that I can promise you won't have to worry about is the crew of this ship. As Saul pointed out to me yesterday… when you're on Galactica I'm in a much better mood. Apparently I'm easier to work with as well." He said jokingly "There is not one officer or crew member in their right mind who'd be opposed to a happier Admiral… trust me."

"I know" she said. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Laura there's no more we can do about the Quorum or the Press right now. You're prepared to answer their questions, we've covered nearly every question we can think of that they might throw at you. You're ready for it."

"I know I'm ready Bill. I've got all the right answers, I know all the right buzz words and language to use. I just hate that I have to do any of this in the first place. I hate that anybody… Quorum, Press, regular citizen…. feels they have the right to know about my personal life."

"Laura, it's going to be uncomfortable for a couple of days. Then it will die down and they'll get bored with us and move on to something a little more exciting."

He could feel her relax a little as he rocked her gently in his embrace. "What? You don't think I'm exciting?" she asked teasingly.

Bill placed a kiss to the shell of her ear as he whispered. "Oh baby, you're the most exciting thing in this fleet." He said. "Just thinking about you can nearly drive me out of my mind. So no my love… unexciting is definitely _not_ a word I would use to describe you." He then kissed her cheek before taking the very tip of her ear between his teeth. "Definitely exciting." He whispered.

Laura shivered with warmth and excitement at the feel of his nibble.

"Are you cold?" he asked as he gently rubbed her arms in an attempt to warm her up.

Laura hummed a negative as she grabbed his arms and wrapped them back around her waist.

"You Know." He said in a low husky tone. "It's very early. We should really get you back into bed."

Laura could feel the rush butterflies fill her stomach. Gods, this man knew how to push her buttons. He knew just the right way to touch her as he ran a hand across her body, causing her nipples to become hard without even the slightest touch. The way he whispered in her ear, his gravelly voice, thick, sexy, laced with want, made her moist with anticipation. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly he could turn her on.

"hmmmm. It _IS_ very early isn't it…." She said.

"Very early Madame President." He agreed, as he placed a slow trail of open-mouthed kisses down her neck causing her shiver at the feel of his tongue caressing the flesh along the crook of her neck and shoulder.

She trembled at the feel of his growing want against her backside as he pulled her even tighter to his chest and body. "Can you feel how much I want you Laura?" he rasped.

Laura's breath caught in her throat as she responded in a barely audible whisper "Yes."

Bill slid his hand up to cup her breast. He slowly caressed her hardened nipple as he asked "Do you want me Laura?"

A tiny moan escaped from the base of her throat as she muttered "Gods Yes."

"Show me." He whispered.

With trembling fingers Laura reached for his hand and slowly moved it under the waistband of her Pajamas. She gasped as she guided his fingers to the very core of her want.

Bill held his other arm tightly around her waste as he slid his fingers between her folds, causing her to writhe in his arms. Placing wet kisses to the shell of her ear he whispered "You feel so damn good Laura. So hot. So slick."

Laura's legs could hardly hold her weight as her knees began to buckle. She reached back and grabbed his arms for support as he continued his ministrations… bringing her even closer to the edge.

"Gods Laura you're so beautiful. I love how beautiful you are when you're like this….. All woman…. **MY** woman… letting me touch you… letting me tend to your needs… your wants…."

She emitted a whimpering sigh as he applied more pressure to her clit with his thumb while he expertly stroked her with his fingers. "Are you going to come for me Baby?" he asked.

She answered with a high-pitched moan as she began to convulse in his arms. She cried out and he could feel the muscles around his fingers contract as she surrendered the last of her control to him.

Laura could feel his body rumble as he emitted a devilish chuckle as she clung to his arms. She leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder as she battled to regain control of her breathing.

Reaching over he cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. His kiss was tender and passionate. She melted into him further as his tongue slid across her lips, plunging deep and lovingly into her mouth.

Breaking their kiss she turned and wrapped her arms around him. She rose on the tips of her toes and whispered in his ear. "Take me to bed my lover."

"*********************************************************************************

"*********************************************************************************

Laura straightened her skirt as she slipped her feet into her shoes. "I haven't really decided what I want to do yet. I realize that we're suppose to be as responsible as we can with fuel consumption but the ideal situation would be for me to simply commute to the office on Colonial One."

Bill poked his head out of the lavatory to respond. "You mean, you'd go to the office each day and then travel back here?"

"That's what I was thinking of doing." She said, as she looked around for her jacket. "It's that Bill, or we need to set up an office here on Galactica for me. As far as I understand there is no room on this ship right now for that sort of thing so commuting to and from my office on Colonial One seems to be the logical solution."

Bill emerged from the head and grabbed his jacket from the chair. As he slipped on the upper portion of his uniform he responded. "You could use the study as an office if you'd like."

Laura stopped and looked at him as she contemplated his suggestion. "I'm not sure I want to do that honey."

Bill have her a quizzical look. "Why not?" he asked, as he casually stole a sip of tea from the cup in her hand.

"I want to keep as much of the Presidency as I can out of these quarters. It will be more important than ever that our living quarters remain separate from the Presidents Office. Every now and then is one thing, I don't want to conduct my daily business in here if I can help it."

"OK… then maybe we should talk to…" his response was interrupted by a knock outside the hatch.

"That's probably Tom." she said "He said he was coming over for a meeting with Tori and that he wanted to talk to me for a few minutes first."

Bill made no effort to hide his dislike for the vice president. "Did he say what he wanted?"

"My guess is that he's got some questions about my new living arrangements."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth" she said.

The knock came again as Bill made his way towards the hatch. Tom Zarek couldn't hide the surprise on his face when Bill opened it.

"Good morning Admiral." He said.

"Mr. Zarek." Bill rumbled. "You can wait in the study, she's just finishing getting ready."

Tom couldn't believe it as he followed Bill into the study. _"Gods. They aren't even trying to hide it"_ he thought as he looked at Bill Adama, his tunic unbuttoned, boots still next to the couch. It was quite clear he had not spent the night at Saul Tigh's…. or on the couch for that matter.

Bill went about his business as though Tom wasn't even in the room, a blatant demonstration of the distain and lack of respect he felt towards his vice president. Bill then turned and left the study.

Although he wasn't into poking his nose in other peoples business Tom couldn't help but strain to hear what was being said in the area on the other side of the wall.

"Ok honey, I'll see you later." He thought he heard her say. Followed by a faint smacking sound that Tom was nearly certain was a kiss.

Bill Adama then reappeared long enough to retrieve his glasses before he made his way to the hatch.

Tom's attention was suddenly snapped back to reality as Laura entered the study. "Tom. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. You're a little earlier than I expected."

"Really Laura? Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Not at all. I just wasn't quite ready for you is all." She answered.

"But you were clearly ready for an early morning meeting with the Admiral. Correct?"

Laura sat back in the chair at Bills desk. "What are you getting at Tom?"

Tom settled into the chair in front of the desk as he shot her a not-so-amused smile. "I don't think I even have to ask do I? Given your announcement yesterday and what I've seen so far this morning it's pretty obvious. "

Laura simply sat and looked at him, her face showed no expression. She said nothing.

Tom finally broke the silence. "Have you both taken leave of your senses? My Gods Laura, it's one thing to get involved with the Admiral. _That_ would be bad enough but you aren't even trying to hide it."

"We don't have anything to hide Tom." She responded.

"Nothing to hide." he echoed as he emitted a sarcastic laugh "Are you kidding me?"

Laura calmly sat and looked at him. "Tom. This is how it's going to be. Bill and I are together and that's how it's going to stay. I am through with sneaking around or treating our relationship like some dirty little Presidential secret."

"This is political suicide Laura. The Quorum are going to have a fit. And the _PRESS_ My Gods! Laura, the Press are going to have a field day with this."

Still expressionless Laura agreed "Yes, I imagine they will."

"And what?... you don't care?" he asked.

"Of course I care Tom, don't be ridiculous. I care very much. But I also believe that we need to come clean and tell the Quorum, the Press, and the People ourselves before they find out from another source."

"Tell them what exactly, Laura? What are you going to tell the Quorum and the Press?"

"I intend to handle this with complete transparency and honesty. I've already announced my intensions to stay aboard Galactic. Now that we've jumped to safety there will be questions, and I will answer them openly and honestly."

"They're going to want to know if you're sleeping with him….. "

Tom was obviously growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken but saw no alternative but to dredge on. "I don't think I need to ask this but… _Are_ you sleeping with him Laura?"

Laura never broke eye contact with him as she responded "Yes Tom, I am."

Tom closed his eyes as the reality of hearing her say it aloud washed over him. "How long?"

Laura shook her head in refusal. "I don't think that's important."

"Well I do." He responded. "So will the Press. In fact if you think that's not going to be one of the first question they ask then you're kidding yourself."

"Fine." She said. "Our relationship began to change into something more than platonic shortly after his heart attack."

Tom scoffed at this newly provided detail. "I stood in this very spot and asked you if there was something going on Laura. While I'll admit I didn't come right out and ask directly you know what I was asking at the time. You assured me there was nothing inappropriate going on. Are you saying that you were lying to me at the time?"

"No. Not that I think this is _any_ of your business but at that time nothing had happened."….. _"or at least nothing __**much**__"_ she thought.

"Nothing had happened because he was recovering from a heart attack. But you were living with him even then in a capacity that was more than platonic."

"Yes Tom. If it'll make you happy to hear me say it then YES. Satisfied?"

"No Laura. I'm not satisfied. I'm not satisfied _at all_. Do you realize that this could put the Presidency in jeopardy?"

Laura held her ground. "I don't believe it'll come to that."

Tom shook his head in disbelief. "Well I think you're delusional. I think that the Quorum will be in an uproar over this. If they don't ask for your resignation it'll be a Gods Damn miracle."

"What would you have me do Tom? Continue to sneak around until we get caught?"

"No Laura. I think you should end this….. affair… or whatever it is. I think you should end it now and then work on damage control in the event that someone finds out about it."

"Well Tom, I'll take that under advisement but I can promise you that's not going to happen. " The look in her eyes was un-mistakable.

Tom closed his eye in resignation "You love him." He said, more as a statement of fact than a question.

"I do." She said.

"Frak Laura. That's worse. That makes it much more complicated."

"Not for us it doesn't." she replied.

The silence hung between them like a thick fog. Laura finally cut to the chase. "Look Tom, I don't expect you to agree with our decision. As my Vice President however, I do expect you to support me with the Quorum when this comes to a head. Can I count on you to do that?" she asked.

"I don't know Laura. Right now, I honestly don't know." He replied


	25. Just Shoot Me

Chapter 25 – Just Shoot Me

"THEY WANT TO DO WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"Madame President… please don't make me say it again… please." Tori pleaded.

Laura groaned as she threw her head back in desperation. "Gods! Tori, I hate those things…. So does the Admiral by the way…. Has anyone pointed that out to them?"

"I mentioned that, yes. But the Quorum insists on doing something to thank him."

"Why can't they just send the man a card? Why are they insisting a semi-formal cocktail party? " Laura scrunched up her face as though she had just been presented with a plate of Liver and Onions for dinner.

"Maybe I can talk some sense into them in our meeting later this morning." Laura finally said.

Tori shook her head. "They cancelled the meeting. Said that they wanted to give everyone a break from it all, enjoy the evening, and then resume business as usual tomorrow."

Laura gave her a pleading look that screamed _"Please don't let them do this to us"_

Tori just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Ma'am. I tried to convince them it was a bad idea but they are insisting on it. What would you like me to do?"

Laura's eyes lit up as though she'd finally solved the mystery of the universe. "The Airlock!" She said.

Tori gave her a quizzical look, indicating she had no idea what her boss was talking about.

"I'll get in the Airlock, and you push the button!"

"That's your solution? You want me to put you out an airlock?" Tori just shook her head in amusement.

"YES! It's a fantastic idea. I'll get in there and then we can somehow make it look like I managed to push the button myself!"

Tori feigned a hurt look. "I can't believe you would say that! I could _**NEVER**_ do such a thing!"

"************************************************************************

"************************************************************************

"THEY WANT TO DO WHAT?" He exclaimed.

"BILL… please don't make me say it again… please." Laura pleaded.

Bill groaned as he threw his head back in desperation. "Gods! Laura, I hate those things…. Has anyone pointed that out to them?"

"Tori mentioned that, yes. But the Quorum insists on doing something to thank you."

"Why can't they just send me a bottle of booze? Why are they insisting on a semi-formal cocktail party? " Bill scrunched up his face as though he'd had just been asked to hold his girlfriend's purse at the mall.

"Maybe you can talk some sense into them in your meeting this morning." Bill finally said

Laura shook her head. "They cancelled the meeting. Said that they wanted to give everyone a break from it all, enjoy the evening, and then resume business as usual tomorrow."

Bill gave her a pleading look that screamed _"Please don't let them do this to me"_

Laura just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what you want me to tell you Bill. Tori tried to convince them it was a bad idea but they are insisting on it. What would you like me to do?"

Bill's eyes lit up as though he'd finally solved the mystery of the universe. "My Sidearm!" He said.

Laura gave him a quizzical look, indicating she had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Just shoot me Laura…. SHOOT ME RIGHT NOW."

"Bill, I can't shoot you." She said as she shook her head in amusement.

"Please baby! When was the last time I asked you for anything?" he pleaded.

Laura sat pensively, thinking his request over carefully before she responded.

"Alright Bill, here's my compromise. While I won't be able to pull the trigger myself I can certainly make arrangements for it to happen. But first! I need you to push a button for me…."

"************************************************************************

"************************************************************************

Laura sat quietly in their study. **Their** study. She smiled at the realization that it was done. While they had grown to think of the confines of these walls as _theirs_, it felt so nice to finally make it official.

Since the meeting with the Quorum had been postponed, so was the press conference. The basic logic behind this was:

No Quorum Meeting = No News to Report = No Press Conference.

The fact that the entire Press Corps could give a rat's ass about the Quorum meeting and wanted to get the story behind her new place of residence was moot. Much to Laura's relief and the press's chagrin, the briefing had been re-scheduled, leaving Laura with an open afternoon for the first time in longer than she could remember.

Laura and Tori had taken this time to discretely move the last of her things off Colonial One and into the Admiral's Quarters. _Their Quarters_. Laura smiled.

"You sure look happy" he said.

So caught up in her thoughts she hadn't even heard him come in. She opened her eyes and a huge smile swept across her face. "Hey" she said.

"Hey back." He said with a smile. He then looked around the study and noted "You've moved your books and the rest of your things in."

"That I have. In fact, there's someone else moving into my space on Colonial One as we speak… No going back now Admiral."

"Good." He said. "Like it or not Madame President, now you're mine for the long haul. "

"Oh I like it…." She said as she got up from her chair and made her way to him. "I like it a lot."

Their kiss was sweet and tender. Laura emitted a contented humm as his tongue caressed her lips, asking for permission to enter. She gladly opened the delicate gates to her mouth as he drew her in even closer.

Breaking away in search of air he held his forehead to hers. "How much time do we have?" he asked.

"Sadly my love, not enough." She said.

"Can we be late?" he asked, as he placed hot wet kisses on her neck, down her collarbone, and back again.

"No _Admiral_ you can't" she answered with a giggle. "You're the guest of honor."

"Alright." He said as he released his grip on her. "How do you want to do this?"

"Well." She said. "I've been thinking about that."

"No doubt you have." He answered.

"It's a cocktail party." She continued, ignoring his smart assed remark. "And any delegates who have spouses or significant others will be bringing them."

"No doubt they will." Agreed Bill.

"So." Laura continued. "I think we should go together. As a couple."

"Is that really how you want to tell the Quorum about us?" he asked.

"In a way… yes." She said as she perched herself on his desk. "I don't want to have to stand up in front of them and make a sudden announcement. I'd like to ease them all into the news…. Maybe make it a little less awkward for everyone."

"I'm listening…. " he said, with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well, my announcement about moving to Galactica has them wondering what's going on. I would suspect that some of them will be watching me a little closer than usual tonight, trying to figure out what the scoop is."

Bill leaned up against the Bulkhead and tilted his head slightly to one side as he took in her plan and assessed the logic behind it.

"While we often go to things together it always seems more like we're just showing up at the same time as actually showing up _together_. We've gotten very good at that."

"Yes we have." He agreed.

She began to wiggle her foot as it dangled over the desk. "So, this time we will show up together and we will walk in together….. as **a couple**. Unlike every other time we've gone somewhere together, we won't try to make it look like we're not together. Because we _are_ together and we will proceed like any other normal couple. "

"Can we pull that off? I mean, we've been at this for so long, do we even know how to act like a normal couple at a party?" he asked.

She nodded. "We do what feels right for _us_. We will not worry or think about what everyone else should or should not see. We go to the cocktail party like any other normal couple. We won't' spend the entire night joined at the hip… we will mingle apart from one another like any other normal couple would do, and we will also mingle together as well…."

"… like any other _normal couple_." He continued for her.

"Exactly." She said. "Bill I don't want to make this some big spectacle. Yes, I'm the President…. Yes, you're the Admiral. But apart from the jobs we do, we are no different than ANY OTHER NORMAL COUPLE. I'd like to show them that tonight…. Or at least show those who are astute enough to figure it out."

I'd be very happy to escort you to this party my love." He said. "I love the idea of letting everyone know that you're mine… and mine alone. And I'd be very proud to show up with you on my arm.

Her eyes misted over slightly but her smile told the real story. "You know what? I'm actually looking forward to this party."

"Good thing we couldn't find the keys to the Airlock" he said.

"************************************************************************

"************************************************************************

He sat on the couch in his Dress Grays and waited. _"Getting ready for a party like this was an event in itself if you're a woman"_ he thought.

"Laura, we need to get going honey" he called out.

"Ok! Just a few more minutes and I'm good to go" she bellowed from the head.

Bill impatiently fidgeted with one of the medals on his sash. He got to his feet and went to the service cart for a drink of water. He didn't know why he was so nervous, there was no reason to be…. Or was there?

Hearing a shuffled behind him he turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. All thoughts were abandoned and his mouth went dry as he took in the incredible sight before him.

While her hair was swept up in an elegant partial updo, several soft tendrils caressed her face as a glorious cascade of waves graced her shoulders.

The subtle red fabric of her cocktail dress made her eyes look like emeralds as they sparkled with the reflection of the crystal beading.

Bill's breath quickened as she turned to find her shoes, the dress cut perfectly to fit the delicate contours of her slender body. Bill emitted a small wanton grunt as she bent to collect her shoes, giving him a full view of the elegant slit that ran up nearly mid-thigh exposing those incredible long legs.

Simply put, the dress was perfect. It somehow managed to maintain presidential propriety while reminding anyone who saw her that she was most certainly a woman. _"An incredibly beautiful, desirable, and sensual woman." _he thought.

With her necklace in her hand she came to him and turned around "Would you do the honors?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said, in a barely audible whisper.

Laura shivered at the feel of his fingers on the back of her neck. Necklace safely in place, he traced his fingers along her jaw line as he guided the delicate chain with his thumbs to ensure it hung properly. He then leaned in and whispered in her ear. One word. The only word in his vocabulary at that moment. "Beautiful."

Laura hummed as she leaned back into him, savoring the intimacy of the moment.

"If we don't get out of here right now Laura, we won't make it to this party at all." He whispered in a husky voice, laced with want and desire.

"Easy now Admiral." She said. "Do you have any idea how long it took Tori to get my hair like this?"

"************************************************************************

"************************************************************************

Heads turned on a dime as they made their way through the halls of Galactica and to the raptor that awaited them. Bill smiled as she took his hand in hers and allowed him to help her up and into their ride. While the pilot and the deck crew pretended not to notice, he knew they had seen the way she'd smiled at him as she thanked him for helping her up, the way she'd laced her fingers with his, the fact that she hadn't let go of his hand as they settled into their seats.

Laura took a deep cleansing breath as she felt the raptor lift off.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. "It's not too late for us to show up individually if you want."

Laura shook her head as she hummed a negative. "No, the time is right to do this. After all of my protesting and my fighting to keep us a secret, I must admit that I'm tired of it. I'm tired of sneaking around. I'm tired of pretending that you're not the center of universe. I'm ready for this Bill."

He smiled at her as he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist.

"So am I." He said.


	26. Social Butterflies

Chapter 26 – Social Butterflies

Laura tightened her grip on Bill's hand as the Raptor touched down on the Zephyr's deck.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little." she admitted with a shy smile.

"Don't be. What's the worst that can happen tonight? Reza might ask you to step outside, but other than that everything will be just fine."

Laura let out a little sound of amusement. "Reza! Oh yeah, I forgot about her."

"Not to worry my love." He said. "I would suspect after tonight you won't have to worry about her advances anymore."

"Hmmm. Maybe." She said.

Bill stepped onto the wing of the Raptor as the door slowly opened. He turned and offered his hand as she stepped out behind him. All members of the Zephyr's deck crew stopped and stared at the stunning couple standing on the wing. Bill stepped down first and then assisted his date as she followed suit. As Laura's foot touched the deck her heel slipped out from under her causing her to stumble into his arms. With a quick and steady hand he grabbed her arm and gently helped her regain her balance. She gave him a slightly embarrassed smile as she thanked him. He smiled back and then took her chin in his hand as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

Laura closed her eyes as a giddy feeling washed over her. _"Oh my Gods"_ she thought, _"Did he really just kiss me in front of the entire deck crew?"_ No words came to mind so she simply opened her eyes and smiled again.

Bill gave her a playful wink as he extended a bent arm which Laura slid her hand into with ease. They then turned and made their way from the hanger deck.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

Based on the sounds that bounced off the narrow walls it seemed as though the party was already underway. Laura never let go of his arm as they came down the hall and stopped at the entrance to the banquet suite.

A hush swept over the room as news spread that the guest of honor had arrived. A round of applause erupted from the attendees at the sight of the Admiral, causing him to slightly blush in embarrassment. Bill simply nodded in thanks and then cast a quick glance at Laura who stood at his side with her hand still tucked into the crook of his arm. As Bill began to straighten his arm she slid her hand down it's length and slipped it into his. Bill gently laced his fingers with hers and gave them a little squeeze. She could see the color rise up the back of his neck and smiled inwardly for she knew this time it had nothing to do with the applause of the crowd.

They stood together as several people made their way over to greet them. Never once did she let go of his hand. She couldn't help but wonder how many people even noticed, she hoped even less cared.

As the welcome party finally dissipated she place her chin on his shoulder and told him she was going to visit the ladies room. "I'll go get us a drink." He replied.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

As the evening progressed Bill grew more and more impressed with her. He stood to the side of the room and watched her work her way from one group to another. While diplomacy was not his strong suit and politics was something he rarely had a stomach for, he had to admit that Laura Roslin made it look easy. She was one hell of an impressive lady… sometimes he could hardly believe she was his.

Bill could see her coming. There she was… Reza Chronides… making her way across the room. Bill quickly excused himself from the group he was speaking with and escaped to the head. _"PHEW!"_ he thought. _"Dodged that one… "_

As he came out of the head he quickly scanned the room for any sight of her. He heaved a sigh of relief as she was nowhere to be seen.

"Admiral." Tom said, as he came up behind Bill.

"Mr. Zarek." Bill said, not bothering to offer a hand to shake.

"How are you enjoying your evening?" Zarek asked.

"It's been nice." He stated, leaving the _"Until Now"_ unsaid, but still very much in the air.

"That's good." Zarek replied. "I wouldn't want our guest of honor to be unhappy about his party"

The silence that hung between them was almost as thick as the animosity. Tom then leaned in a little closer and said "I had an interesting conversation this morning with your… ummm…. " He smiled. "Would you look at that… I don't even know what I should call this… this new alliance of yours."

Bill didn't say a word. There was no need for words as his glare said it all.

"Things are changing Admiral." Zarek continued. "You two are getting sloppy."

"If you have something important to say Mr. Zarek then come out with it. Otherwise crawl back into the hole you came out of." Bill hissed.

"Touché Admiral. Did I strike a nerve?"

"What do you want Mr. Zarek?"

"I want you to know that I think you both are making a serious mistake. You're playing Russian roulette with the fate of the entire fleet in order to indulge in your own personal agendas. "

Bill closed the tiny gap between them so that their noses were almost touching. "And what do you intend to do about it?" he asked.

"Nothing." Zarek replied. "For now. But you should both be aware that by bringing this new arrangement of yours into the open you're opening her up to a great deal of scrutiny. You never know what might happen in the world of politics sir. You never know."

"Mr. Zarek. Why don't you tell me something we don't already know? The last time I checked Laura Roslin was more than capable of holding her own in the political arena. I have every faith that she will weather this storm as well as she has all the others."

"I hope you're right Admiral." Zarek replied before walking away.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

Laura's laugh bellowed across the room as Bill made his way over to her. They'd been there for hours and he'd barely had a chance to speak with her. Ever since he'd seen the first couple hit the dance floor he'd been trying to do the same. Problem was, he couldn't even get close enough to ask her. _"Geeze"_ he thought. _"She's like a Gods damn rock star tonight."_

The distance between them was closing fast. 30 feet….. 25 feet… 20 feet….

"Admiral!... There you are! Well I've been trying to catch up with you all night!"

Bill cringed as he turned to see a triumphant Reza practically rushing towards him.

As Bill turned to greet her, Reza quickly bypassed his extended hand and embraced him. To anyone not paying close attention it looked like a simple two-cheek kiss. The lipstick traces she left on the corner of his mouth told a different story.

Bill smiled politely as he put a hand on each of her arms and gently eased her out of his personal space.

"Delegate Chronides. How nice to see you." he said.

"_Admiral Adama._ If I didn't know better I would say you've been trying to avoid me this evening." She sulked.

"Now why would I want to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know _Admiral _" she said, as she slowly ran her hand up his arm and down his chest. "You certainly look dashing tonight." She purred.

"It's the uniform." He said flatly.

"It sure does look fine on you Bill." She chimed.

"Thank you Delegate Chronides." He said politely.

"Now…. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Reza?" she asked, as she ran her hand over his sash and began to toy with one of his medals.

Bill politely removed her hand from the hardware on his chest before replying "Alright …. _Reza._".

An awkward silence settled in before she simply cut to the chase. "So what is it, Bill? What do I have to do to get your attention?"

Bill gave her an apologetic look. "You're a lovely lady Reza…."

"Uhhh Ohhh…. " she said with a smile. "I can see where this is going."

"I'm sorry" he said. "I certainly don't want to offend you."

"Not to worry Admiral. I'm a big girl, I can handle it." She replied. "But tell me, why is such a handsome and powerful man like yourself still alone? I mean, even under our current circumstances one would think a man like yourself would have any number of women available and willing. Yet, you remain single."

Bill put on his poker face as he replied "That's seems to be a common misconception."

Reza tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look. "Are you saying there's a lady in the Admiral's life?" she asked as she arched both eyebrows.

"Perhaps." He responded.

"If you have a significant other why would you not bring her with you… especially to a party that's being held in your honor?"

"What makes you think I didn't?" he asked.

"Well do tell Admiral. Who's the lucky lady?" she asked.

From the corner of his eye he could see her slowly make her way across the room. Her smile grew bigger, and much more fake as she approached them.

"Madame President! How are you this evening?" Reza asked, making no effort to hide the annoyance at the interruption in her voice.

"Reza!" Laura replied with the same ungenuine enthusiasm. "How are you enjoying the party?" she asked.

Reza smiled at Bill and said "It just keeps getting better and better."

"That it does." Agreed Laura. She then turned to Bill and asked. "And what about our guest of honor? "

"I'm good. It's getting late though." he said.

"Yes it is." Laura replied.

She reached up and rubbed the lipstick from the side of his mouth with her thumb in a motion so gentle it was more like a caress. She then leaned into him and said in a soft tone. "Just give me a few more minutes?"

"Take all the time you need." He said, as he gently rubbed the small of her back. A gesture so very small and insignificant, yet unmistakably intimate.

As Laura walked away Reza looked at Bill and gave him a graceful smile of disappointment. "I see." She said.

Bill said nothing. He simply smiled at Reza before breaking eye contact once more to watch his lover greet another group of delegates.

"She's a very lucky lady." Reza continued.

"I'm a very lucky man." He replied.

Reza simply sighed in resignation. "Oh well. Ya win some…. Ya lose some."

She gave Bill another smile "Do keep me in mind should it not work out….. but, somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said.

"*******************************************************************************

"*******************************************************************************

As Laura stood in a circle of five discussing the recent birth of twins aboard the Rising Star a familiar song began to play in the background. She couldn't stop herself from swaying to the melody as the group discussed the names the parents had picked out.

"Madame President. May I have this dance?" a voice asked from behind her.

Laura couldn't hide her delight as she took the extended hand that was held out to her.

"Delegate Adama. It would be my pleasure" she said.

Laura laughed when Lee placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her to the dance floor.

"What?" he asked, as she slipped her hand into his and let him lead her in a gentle twirl across the tiles.

"Nothing." She said.

"Oh now, come on….. what's so funny?"

Laura blushed a little as she replied. "I was just wondering if it was an Adama trait, or if your father taught you to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked.

"The way you put your hand on my back as you led me to the dance floor. It's the exact same thing your father does when he's trying to guide me through the "Maze" they call Galactica." She said in amusement.

"Ahhh" he said. "Must be an Adama trait because I don't recall him ever giving me lessons on how to lead a lady somewhere."

"Must be then." she echoed.

An uneasy silence hung between them for several moments before Lee finally spoke again. "I ummmm…. I never got a chance to speak with you…."

He cleared his throat before trying to continue. "ummmmm…"

"It's alright Lee. You don't have to say anything to me." She offered.

"I want to. Madame President. I know it sounds kinda weird but I almost feel like I should thank you."

Laura gave him a funny look "Thank me? Whatever for?"

"I don't think I've ever seen my father this happy. Not even before the attacks. You're good for him, you keep him honest, you keep him grounded, and I think you keep him sane." He said.

"I think you give me too much credit Lee." She said with a laugh.

Lee emitted a small chuckle "I don't think so Madame President."

They shared a smile as he twirled her one more time. He then asked jokingly "I ummm…. I don't have to call you _MOM_ now do I?"

Laura let out a shy giggled. "No!... No I don't think that's necessary. But do you think there might come a day where you could call me 'Laura'?"

Lee smiled. "I'll work on that Madame President. I'll work on that."

… "mind if I cut in" asked a gruff voice from behind her.

Lee laughed as he said "Well… that's entirely up to the lady."

Laura's eyes danced in amusement at the playful standoff between father and son. She then eased her hand out of Lees as she slipped into his father's arms.

"Humph! Ain't that always the way…" he muttered as he made his away off the dance floor alone.

As Bill began to sway she quickly found his rhythm until they were dancing in perfect form. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked.

Laura eased in a little closer and placed her cheek on his shoulder. "Yes you have… but don't let that stop you."

Bill pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said softly. He then placed a kiss to her temple before pulling her back into his embrace to twirl her across the floor once more.

Laura felt as though she was floating on air. She could feel several sets of eyes on them and was surprised to find that she welcomed it. _"Let them see it"_ she told herself. _"Any sane person should be able to see what it is.…. A sane person would not dare question it"_ her heart told her.

Her head told another version… one she knew was probably more accurate… one that most likely would play itself out tomorrow. But as she swayed to the music in Bill Adama's arms she didn't care about tomorrow. All she cared about was the music, the wine, and the man who held her. She rested her cheek against his shoulder once again and whispered "I Love You".

As the music ended they reluctantly eased their hold on each other. "Bill Adama… would you take me home now?" she asked.

"That would be my pleasure, Laura Roslin." He replied.


	27. Face The Pretty Music

Chapter 27 – Face the Pretty Music

Laura clawed at the sheets above her head as she writhed in ecstasy. "OH Gods!" she moaned as yet another wave of pleasure shot though her.

The man was incredible. She'd already had two orgasms and he hadn't even been inside her yet. She wasn't sure she had the energy for a third.

Between the panting and moaning she laughed. For here she was, at an age that should have found her well past her peak, enjoying the best sex of her life.

One could argue that it only _seemed_ like the best sex of her life, as things are always relative to current place and time. Laura knew better.

"_My Gods"_ she thought. _"The things this man can do with his tongue!"_

She knew they called him the 'Old Man'. She figured the female population of his crew might reconsider if they only knew what he was capable of.

Her thoughts were abandoned as he brought his mouth over the clit. She filled her lungs with a quick intake of air. She cried out as he began to gently suck on her swollen bud.

Laura reached down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Oh Gods Bill" she said.

After running his tongue the full length of her core he slowly made his way up her body. He stopped to worship her breasts, first the left, then the right. Slowly running his tongue over each rosy bud… his playful nibbles causing her to giggle as she pulled him back up to face her.

He kissed her gently… slowly. "Can you taste yourself Laura?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied on a whisper.

"I love the way you taste baby. I love sharing it with you." he rasped, as he slid a finger in her mouth. She gently closed her lips around it, sucking it clean.

The God of Sex himself couldn't have been more erotic she figured.

And then his lips were on hers as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath from her.

"Do you want me baby?" he asked.

"Yes!" she panted. "Gods Bill, I want you."

"What do you want Laura?… tell me." He said.

"I want you in me." She moaned. "I want you to make love to me."

And so he did.

Gently he guided her leg over his hip as he eased himself into her. Locking his eyes with hers he withdrew completely then slowly slipped the very tip of his member back in. Through hooded eyes she watch in amazement as his face took on the look of a man in complete lust.

"You are what dreams are made of Laura Roslin." He whispered. "Like a piece of the heavens.. right here in my arms."

Laura sank her head into the mattress and arched her back as he plunged into her completely… wholly… without reserve.

She held tightly to his arms as he took her, gently at first, then deeper… harder… faster.

She cried out in what started as a tiny whimper and built into a full cry.

Wrapping his arms around her he partially lifted her from the mattress as he took her with all he had. Laura dug her nails into his arms as she met his every thrust.

"Oh Gods Laura!" he groaned. "Gods!" he rasped as he could hold back no longer.

Feeling his need for release she cried out his name as she let her walls tighten around him in an earth-shattering, breath-taking climax that pulled them both over the edge and into oblivion.

Drenched with seat and exhausted they both collapsed on their backs. Laura rolled her head to her side to look at him. "My Gods Man." She said as she giggled. "You are frakking amazing.".

Bill just laughed. "What can I say?" he asked. "You bring out the best in me."

"*************************************************************************

"*************************************************************************

"Are you sure you don't want me at the meeting as well?" he asked, as he helped her with her suit coat.

"Yes." she said definitively. "We want to move forward as though there's nothing to it… Business as usual…. The Admiral is only expected to attend the last meeting of each month. That's not until next week."

"I know. You're right." He agreed. "I just hate the idea of you walking into an ambush."

She gave him a nervous smile "You and me both." She said.

"How bad do you think it's going to be?" he asked.

"On a scale from one to ten? One being nobody will care, and ten being they'll have me ousted and put out an airlock….. I'm expecting things to fall somewhere between a seven or eight."

Bill whistled. "That bad?"

"I have no idea honey." She said. "Whatever happens, we'll deal with it. Plain and simple."

"Do you want me to be here when you're done?"

"Only if you should be." She said.

Bill laughed as he fastened the last button on his tunic. "You're a tough lady Roslin." He said.

She smiled. "I wasn't so tough last night though was I?" she joked, as she snaked her arms around his neck. "I'm pretty sure I was putty in your hands".

"That you were." He agreed as he pressed his lips to hers. "So when the meeting starts to get tough, just close your eyes and remember the highlights from last night."

She emitted a sultry chuckle. "I don't know if that's such a good idea Admiral. I'm suppose to be convincing them that our relationship won't affect my ability to do my job, not convincing them that they're right."

Laughing they made their way to the hatch together. Just before he opened it he kissed her on the cheek. "Have a good day baby." He said.

As she was about to step out he said "Laura. Don't let them see you sweat."

She just smiled in response and made her way out.

"*************************************************************************

"*************************************************************************

She could hear them arguing half way down the hall. In true "Quorum" form, instead of discussing things rationally they were all yelling at the same time.

"_I can't believe they're doing this….."_

"_How long has this been going on?_

"_Who's controlling who?"_

"_Do you think they're sleeping together?"_… _"Of course they're sleeping together.. where do think she's living now?"_

"_I don't know why this is such a big deal"_

…. And so on.

Laura cringed at hearing these people opening discussing her personal life. She hated each and every one of them… except for maybe Lee… for thinking they had a right to touch what she and Bill had.

Laura stopped and took a deep breath. _"OK Roslin."_ she said to herself. _"If you're going to get through this then you'd better put on your thickest skin. This is how it's going to be for the next few weeks at least."_

She stood at the entrance of the room and listened as one of the delegates turned on Lee.

"And how long have _you_ known about this?" she asked.

Lee held his hands up in defense. "Hey now, take it easy. I only found out a couple of days ago myself."

"A couple of days!" she exclaimed. "And did you not see it as part of your duty to bring to the attention of the rest of the Quorum?"

Lee looked at her like she'd lost her mind. "No. Why would I do that?"

"Because it's your duty." She yelled.

"Who my father is personally involved with has nothing to do with the safety or welfare of this fleet. To be honest I don't even understand why any of you think it's any of your business."

Laura's heart went out to him as she listened to him defend their position. She finally decided to rescue him from the full-blown assault he was facing by loudly clearing her throat.

A hush came across the room as Laura made her way to the head of the table.

"Good morning." She said as she greeted them with a smile.

The chaos she had witnessed when she entered the room was replaced by total silence. You could have heard a pin drop.

"How is everyone this morning." She asked.

Nobody said a word.

"I could hear the yelling from the whole way down the hall…. Would someone care to enlighten me on what the issue seems to be?"

The Aerilon delegate was the first to speak up. "Madame President. We all have concerns over what we saw, or _think_ we saw last night." Feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the subject he looked down at the table and began to fidget with his pen. "The perception among some of us is that you have become romantically involved with the fleet's Admiral. Can you tell us…. Is this the case?"

Laura looked him directly in the eye. "Yes." She stated. "I am in a relationship with Bill Adama". Laura didn't blink.

The Gemenon delegate was the next to speak. "Madame President. Is this why you have moved to Galactica? Are you living with the Admiral?" she asked.

"Yes." Laura said. She offered no more than that.

The room erupted in questions, accusations, and even a few congratulations. _"This is a bloody circus"_ she thought.

Laura held her hand up to silence them. "Alright… Alright people. One at a time please."

The Gemenon delegate decided she should go first. "Madame President, you can't be seriously thinking of moving in with Admiral Adama. This is completely inappropriate."

Laura looked at her for several moments before responding. "First of all" she stated. "I am not _thinking_ of moving in with Admiral Adama. I _already have_ moved in. The last of my items were moved yesterday and my living space on Colonial One has already been assigned to someone else. As for your second concern, I fail to see what part of any of this is inappropriate."

"We cannot have the Military and the Government personally involved with each other. This goes against countless codes and protocols as defined by the Articles of Colonization. In fact, it just might be illegal."

Laura emitted a small laugh at this last declaration "I hardly think a man and a woman sharing the same living space is illegal. I believe it is called commitment."

"Not when the people involved are the President of the Colonies and Admiral of the fleet." Stated the Picon delegate.

"Really?" asked Laura. "And where in the articles of colonization does is state that the President of the colonies cannot live with one of the Admirals?" Laura asked.

"Well… " she answered. "I don't know that this particular scenario is specified…."

"Very well then." Laura cut her off. "… is it safe to say that my choice of where I lay my head at night is not illegal?" she asked with a hint of annoyance and a dash of sarcasm.

"Madame President. I believe what she is trying to say is that there are several passages and sections in the Articles that refer specifically to the division of Military and Government." Explained delegate Cantrell. "Your relationship seriously threatens this."

"My relationship does nothing of the sort." She retorted. "The division of Military and Government is as much there as it was when I was living on Colonial One".

"Which brings us to our next question." The Libran delegate said. "How long have you been involved with the Admiral. Just how long has the Military and the President's Office been in bed together." He added.

Laura cringed inside. She knew they were all wondering the same thing, but to hear someone come right out and ask the question still shocked her. The delegate cleared his throat nervously as she looked at him over the rim of her glasses. He slowly began to shrink in his chair as though he was shriveling in the heat of her fiery glare.

Lee couldn't help but be amused by the sight of this grown man slowly shrinking in his chair. He emitted a tiny snicker, which he then quickly masked with a small cough. This earned him a nasty look from the delegate next to him.

When Laura finally spoke it was to the entire room. She spoke slowly, crisply… enunciating every word. "I understand and appreciate that some of you have reservations and issues with regards to my personal relationship."

She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "While I am willing to answer all your questions and concerns I do expect you to remain respectful."

She then turned her attention back to the Libran delegate. "In answer to your question _Sir_ The Military and the Presidents office are not in bed together. Bill Adama and I each have jobs to do. Like most other normal people in this fleet we go to our jobs every morning, we work all day, and then we come home at night…. to each other. That is what people do. We are no different."

"Oh Come on Madame President." Challenged the Picon delegate. "Are you telling me that your affair with the Admiral hasn't affected how you do your job as President? I find that very hard to believe."

Laura shuddered at the word 'affair'. She hated that word. It made things sound so dirty and illegitimate. She closed her eyes for a brief moment before responding "And why is that so hard to believe Nancy?"

When no answer came Laura continued. "People. I am going to say this once and only once. Bill Adama and I are not involved in some conspiracy to take over the fleet. We are not trying to pull the wool over anyone's eyes, and we are not engaged in anything that should be deemed inappropriate. We are simply two people who love each other and who are building a life together."

She took a long drink of water before continuing. "As some of you have stated, there seems to be some question as to whether we can continue to do our jobs while living together. To that I ask: Have you **never** met a couple who worked together? I have… several times. While it can be difficult at times those people made it work…. Bill and I are no different."

While he had maintained his silence until that moment, Tom Zarek finally joined in. "The positions that you and Admiral Adama hold, Madame President, take us way beyond simply _working together_ don't you think? I mean come on, you're making it sound like you are both clerks for the same accounting firm."

The hair stood up on the back of her neck _"There you are… you sonofabitch"_ she thought. _"I was wondering when you'd show your hand."_

Laura looked at Tom and then addressed the rest of the room. "I know some of you may find this hard to believe but at the end of the day, Bill and I are just people… just like you… just like the rest of the fleet. We are well aware of the positions we hold… you can trust me on that one."

She then turned her attention directly to Tom Zarek. "We are also very aware of how critical our jobs are and the consequences that come with failing to do them. Let me assure you all that it won't happen. We would never let our personal lives interfere with the safety and well-being of the fleet."

Tom nodded, as though he was in agreement. "Madame President. While I may have confidence in your abilities to separate your home life from fleet business I am concerned with public opinion. You will have no choice but to go public with your relationship now that you have moved in with the Admiral."

"_Give me a break Tom"_ she thought. _"Don't you dare try to pretend that you're on my side."_

"We have no intentions on keeping this from the public. In fact, I intend to issue a statement in the press conference this afternoon."

"Why now Madame President?" asked the Tauron delegate. "I get the impression that you and the Admiral have been together for quite some time. You've kept it secret this long. What has changed?"

"What's changed…. " stated Laura "…. is that our relationship has grown and come to the point where we are ready to make a bigger commitment. Like all normal relationships, ours has progressed to the point where we would like an opportunity to build a home together… even if that home is an officer's cabin on a battlestar."

"There are rumors of some photographs that have been taken of the Admiral leaving his quarters in the very early hours while you've been aboard Galactica. Does your decision to go public with your affair have anything to do with that?"

"_FRAK!"_ Laura thought. _"That little Frak-Weasel"_

"I haven't seen any such photos." She responded, thinking that technically that wasn't a lie. "Our decision to go public with our relationship goes along with our decision to live together. Why now? The answer to that one is simple. The issues with the fuel shortage left us no choice but to have me stay on Galactica part time. Having had the opportunity to live together temporarily we decided that it was an arrangement we wanted to make permanent."

Reza, who'd remained silent until this point, asked the obvious "Madame President. Admiral Adama led everyone to believe he was staying in Saul Thighs quarters when you were aboard Galactica. Are you saying that was a lie?"

"Yes, we did lead the Quorum and the fleet to believe that he was staying elsewhere. While that was the original intention, Bill did not stay with Saul Tigh during my stays aboard Galactica. As for the misrepresentation, he did that to protect my image… it was wrong… we should not have done it."

Tom, who was now standing at the back of the room simply sighed. "Ok. We could beat this one up all day but I don't see where that's going to get us. I think the real question here Madame President is where do we go from here?"

Laura's eyes bore right through him. "We go forward, Mr. Zarek." She said.

She then turned her attentions to the rest of the Quorum. "While I can appreciate your concerns I have to say that they unfounded. Admiral Adama and I have never given any reason for any of you to question our ability to do our jobs. Bill and I are together, we have built a life together, and we are building a home together… this is not negotiable."

"And what if we do not deem this to be acceptable? What if this is not an arrangement that we, the Quorum, are willing to allow?" asked the Gemenon delegate.

Laura didn't blink before simply stating. "Then you can ask for my resignation. But I should warn you… you won't get it without a fight."

Lee finally decided that he should step in before things got out of hand. "Madame President. I don't believe that that will be necessary." He stated.

"No, it won't be necessary at this point in time." Added Reza. "But do bear in mind, Madame President, that we are have a responsibility to represent the concerns of our constituents. One can only hope that the population of this fleet will be as agreeable about this as we have been."

"One can only hope" echoed Laura sarcastically.


	28. Yes

Chapter 28 - Yes

To say the Quorum was unhappy with her newly found domestic bliss would be an under-statement. All in all Laura had to admit that it went better than she had expected, but that wasn't saying much.

As she made her way down the hall she had to dig deep to fight the urge to turn and run the other way. Press conferences were a pain on a good day…. And this was anything but.

The room was already buzzing with excitement as she came to the podium. They could smell blood, and they had already begun to circle.

"Good Afternoon." She said. "Before we get underway, I'd like to thank everyone for coming and extend my apologies for the delay."

One of the reporters in the back of the room led things off with the obvious question. "Madame President. Today's Quorum meeting took much longer than usual. Is there a specific issue or concern that monopolized the agenda today?"

"_Easy Laura"_ she told herself. _"No need to show your hand too soon… Let's ease into this one…"_

With carefully crafted words Laura proceeded to fill them in on the items covered in their meeting. "Today's meeting went long for a number of reasons. The first being that it was the first face-to-face meeting we've had since the Tillium Mission and we had many items to cover."

"Madame President, what are the details pertaining to the Tillium Mission?"

"There are a lot of details regarding the mission Mr. Hamilton, can you be a little more specific?"

"Well, essentially I believe the biggest question is how much did we get?"

Laura smiled. It was hard not to smile considering how close they came to running out of fuel completely. "I am very pleased to say that we have enough fuel to carry us over the next two and a half, possibly three years, depending on how responsible we chose to be with our fuel consumption."

"When you say 'how responsible we chose to be' exactly what do you mean?"

"Well, while there are activities and functions of the fleet that we cannot avoid… like military operations, FTL jumps, and basic day-to-day functions, there are many things that we will be asking the public to be more conservative with. These things will include ship-to-ship travel, keeping thermostats at a reasonable setting, water conversation etc."

Several voices erupted at the same time with follow-up questions to this statement. Laura motioned to them to settle down before she proceeded.

"Yes.. Chloe, go ahead."

Chloe Garrison of the Rising Star took a small step forward "Madame President. Does this mean that the restrictions that had been put on ship-to-ship travel will remain in effect?"

"No." Laura replied. "At this time there are no restrictions with regards to ship-to-ship travel. We are however, asking the people of the fleet to use better judgment when travelling. "

"Madam President, there are several crazy rumors out there as to why you've decided to move to Galactica. Is fuel conservation the reason you've made Galactica your residence now?"

Laura emitted a light laugh. "Several Crazy Rumors? Like what?" She wanted to kick herself the instant the she asked the question.

"Well" Chloe said. "Some believe it is health related, it's been implied in some circles that there's a conflict with someone on Colonial one, and then there's absolute ridiculous one that you have moved in the Admiral." She said with chuckle.

Laura never changed her expression as she asked. "What's so ridiculous about that?"

Chloe's face lost all expression as she looked at the President. "Well… ummmm." As she struggled to find the right words another reporter jumped in.

"Madame President. It's not that it's ridiculous so much as it's just not a possibility that any of us have even considered before."

"Well perhaps you should consider it now."

The entire room went silent. For several moments the only sounds that could be heard was the ticking of the clock on the wall. As Laura assessed the crowd of people before her she was greeted by confused looks and gaping jaws. The sound of her clearing her throat seemed to snap a few of them out of it.

Sekou Hamilton, a well-known journalist from New Caprica, finally broke the silence. "Madame President, are you saying that you are now living with Admiral Adama?"

"Yes, Bill and I have decided that it would be best if I moved in with him."

"Why?" he asked.

"Why_?"_ Laura responded, slightly annoyed by the question. _"Oh Come on people"_ she thought. _"Follow the little bouncing ball… put two and two together…."_

"I'm sorry Madame President, perhaps I should elaborate on my question. In what capacity are you taking residence with the Admiral? Are you personally involved with the Admiral?"

And there it was. _"Finally! Someone finally had the stones to ask the Gods Damn question."_ Laura thought.

"Yes I am." She stated. Before the room could erupt she motioned to them to settle down and elaborated further. "Bill and I have been in a relationship for quite some time. We have kept our relationship under wraps and have remained very discrete for many reasons. The main reason, being our desire to maintain some level of normalcy in our lives. This has not been easy for us."

Laura removed her glasses, carefully folded them, and placed them on the podium. Her eyes remained focused on her spectacles for a moment before reinitiating contact with the people before her. "Like all normal relationships we simply wish to build a life together which is why I have moved to Galactica. "

She paused briefly before clearly stating. "While I can appreciate your quest for answers please bear in mind that this is a very personal matter and I will not tolerate inappropriate remarks or questions."

The room erupted. Questions were flying from every direction. Tori moved forward and stepped before the podium.

"One at a time please." She stated in a calm and controlled manner.

It was as though she wasn't even there. The reporters pressed on hurling questions and remarks at Laura in a desperate effort to get the scoop.

"**HEY!"** Tori yelled.

Much to her surprise a hush swept across the room as all eyes became fixed on her. "One at a time." She stated.

She then took control of the press conference as she acknowledged the first reporter and directed her to go ahead and ask her question.

"Madame President. How long have you and the Admiral been engaged in this secret affair?"

Laura groaned inwardly _"Really? Secret Affair? Could you not come up with a better term than that?"_ she thought.

Looking the reporter in the eye Laura simply stated. "Bill and I have been together since he fell ill some time ago."

"Why have you been hiding it?"

"Our discretion has been in an effort to protect our privacy."

The standard questions were asked one by one. And as she did in the Quorum meeting she addressed each one with complete and total honesty.

Relentlessly they pounded her with question after question. Laura was growing weary. She took a drink from the glass in front of her and then placed it back on the podium. When she looked up again she saw him, quietly slipping into the back of the room. The sparkle in his eyes and the warmth in his smile was enough to warm her chilling bones. Looking at him in that moment she recalled every single reason she'd fallen in love with him.

A tiny smile came across her face as he gave her a "Go Get em" wink before quickly slipping back out undetected.

"Ok folks, one last question and then let's wrap it up" Tori instructed.

"Madame President. You claim there's no need for concern but how can we be sure that your relationship will not cause a serious conflict of interest down the road?"

"You can be sure, Mr. Hamilton, because Admiral Adama and I are professionals. We are fully aware of how important our roles are and painfully aware of what might happen if we fail to do them. As for conflict… there's conflict on a regular basis in our jobs. We've handled it in the past and we will handle it in the future."

A reporter from the back of the room shouted out. "Madame President! With the head of the Military and the head of Government now living together, where is the line?"

"I'm sorry?" Laura leaned slightly forward, her hands planted firmly on the podium. "I'm not sure I understand what you're asking. Ms… ? I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Kelly." Stated the reporter "Kelly O'Gallagher. What I'm asking is how close to a state of Militarism have we become? Admiral Adama, who attempted a military coup only a few years ago, now has the President of the Twelve Colonies living with him. How much closer to total control can he get?"

You learn early in politics to keep your cool. It's very much like being in show business. To the public you are simply playing a role, wearing a mask, spinning things, doing things, always keeping in mind how it will affect popular opinion. Laura was exceptionally good at it. She knew which way to turn, how to look, how to speak…. She rarely faltered. But even Laura Roslin had her limits.

"How DARE you question his integrity."

Laura's gaze bore through the young lady at the back of the room as she continued. "William Adama has given everything to this fleet. He was never faltered and he has never failed us. He has defied the odds time and time again and found a way to keep us all alive. Each and every soul that has been lost since our journey began has taken its toll on him. He loses a piece of his heart every time a life is lost as he somehow believes he has failed to protect that soul. "

Laura closed her eyes for a slip second and refocused on the crowd before her. "He has nearly lost his life on more than one occasion protection this fleet and he would gladly trade it right now if it meant finding this fleet a home. William Adama is the most dedicated patriot I've ever met and your implications are not only disrespectful to him, they are insulting to both of us."

Laura's gaze then shifted from the young lady at the back of the room to the entire press corps. "There are 46, 103 of us left. FOURTY SIX THOUSAND, ONE HUNDRED AND THREE. We have all been through so much. So much loss, so much pain, so much suffering…. Yet we prevail. We prevail because the human spirit is so incredible and our capacity to love is unlimited. So why is it I ask, that you expect your leaders to be less than human? None of you have the right to expect that of us. None of you have the right to deny us love. So I stand here as your President and I will tell you this once and ONLY once. My relationship with Bill is private. It is not up for discussion or scrutiny by the press, the courts, or the people. It is a personal matter that will remain so. If that is not acceptable then you might as well call for my resignation right now. But as I have already stated today, you will not get it without a fight."

Silence lay over the room like a heavy blanket. As the shock wore off a reporter from the back of the room found the courage to ask another question.

"And what if the people call for the resignation of the Admiral?"

Laura didn't bat an eyelash. Without thinking, without analyzing, without any sort of political calculation whatsoever she responded from her gut. "If William Adama were to step down as leader of the military that defends our fleet… I truly believe it would be the end of us all."

"******************************************************************************

"******************************************************************************

He was waiting for her outside the pressroom. The dark circles under her eyes, and the slight slump in her shoulders told him she'd had enough for one day. No longer concerned with prying eyes he gently placed an arm around her waist as they tried to make their way toward home.

The press, at the sight of Bill, converged on them like a pack of hungry wolves. "Admiral do you have any comments?"

"Does the Military have a statement prepared?"

Laura's guards built a human gate around them as they pushed their way through the crowd and down the hall.

Finally in the safety of their quarters Laura let out a sigh of relief. "Well… that went really well."

Bill simply laughed at her statement as he gave her a gentle hug and kissed her temple.

"No." she said. "I'm serious. That went much smoother than I had anticipated. "

"Good Gods woman, what were expecting? A lynch mob?"

"Pretty much." She said.

Once again he could do nothing but laugh at her. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well, for one thing they are not going to leave you alone until you make a statement."

"What kind of statement?"

"Any kind. Bill, just have a few words prepared. The next time they corner you just give them their sound bite and then we can move on."

"How about I just fly a Raptor over the observation deck pulling a banner that says _"I love my President_" he said jokingly.

"Yeah!" she said sarcastically. "Better yet, how about _Vote for Roslin… I did!_"

"OR… " he added "… _Marry Me Laura_." The instant the words left his mouth he could feel the mood shift.

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them. _"Oh my Gods."_ she thought to herself. _"Was he joking?... Do I laugh?... What if it wasn't a joke…" _

Not knowing what to say she simply stood there with a stupid smile on her face.

"Don't worry Laura." He said. "I would never do that to you. Besides… " he planted a playful kiss to the top of her head "… I've always envisioned my asking you with a little more class than that."

Relieved that the awkward moment had passed she was more than happy to partake in a little playful banter. "So… you envisioned it have you?" she asked teasingly.

Bill gave her a shy smile as his complexion took on a rosy hue "Maybe a time or two."

"Just a time or two?" she asked

"Or three… or four" he admitted. "Maybe I think about it all the time." He added.

"Really!" she teased.

"Really." He confirmed. "Laura, I'd ask you to marry me tomorrow if I thought you'd say yes."

"What makes you think I won't?" she asked.

And there it was… that heavy silence again. Their eyes locked as he took in her mischievous glimmer. "Laura…. " his response was cut short by a knock on the hatch. As instructed, the guards let Tori in immediately.

"Good afternoon Admiral… Madame President" she said nodding at Laura.

"Good afternoon Tori." Laura answered.

Looking at Laura she jumped right into it "Are you as pleased about the press conference as I am?" she asked with heightened energy.

"I think it went very well Tori, Yes, I'm very pleased."

As Bill stood aside listening to them he couldn't help but laugh out loud. As both women turned to him with questioning looks he just shook his head. "I'll never understand the way you politician types think." He said.

"******************************************************************************

"******************************************************************************

That night as they lay cradled in each other's arms, her body still tingling from their making love she whispered. "I'd definitely say 'Yes'"


	29. For The Stars

Chapter 29 - For the Stars

Laura used to hate mornings. There was a time when every new day started with a foul mood and terrible hair.

That was then.

As Laura wiped away the steam from the mirror she conceded that perhaps the 'terrible hair' part of her mornings still existed. But since she'd officially settled into her new home, she always woke in a good mood. She smiled as she listened to Bill in the shower, singing a song about a drunken sailor. The sound of him trying to mimic the accent of the natives from a region on Tauron they affectionately called 'The rock' made her laugh out loud.

Poking his head out from behind the curtain he asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." She said, still laughing.

Strong arms moved swiftly as he wrapped one around her waist pulling

her into the shower. Laura shrieked in shock as the water seeped into her bathrobe, soaking her from head to toe. "Bill Adama!" she scolded. "You're going to regre…."

Bill's mouth swallowed the rest of her threat as he gently held her against his slick body. His hands stroked her face and cupped her chin as he deepened the kiss further. Laura moaned as his tongue sensually caressed her mouth, sending waves of warmth and pleasure pulsing through her. She wondered if he knew what it did to her when he kissed her like that. She was quite certain he did. Ignoring the weight of the saturated terry cloth that clung to her arms she ran her fingers through his hair as she returned his kisses.

She trembled ever so slightly as his lips roamed from her mouth to map the edges of her jaw line. His hands slid the robe from her shoulders as his mouth made its slow progression down her neck to settle in the beautiful valley between her breasts.

Laura exhaled in a slow hiss as she buried her face in his hair. The passion slowly building within her burned like a molten river… starting deep in her loins, seeping out of her in a milky flow of want and need. In a husky moan she whispered his name somehow turning a one-syllable word into two.

Bill pulled away long enough to work the waterlogged knot of her robe. Laura dropped her arms to her sides letting it fall in a heavy slosh at her feet. Grabbing the metal chain that hung around his neck she pulled him to her. Her mouth laid claim to his as she pushed him back against the wall.

The feel of the tremors running through his body… the intensity of his erection against her thigh... the greedy wanton look in his eyes was more than she could stand as she slid her hands down his chest, snaking them around his waist and down to cup his ass.

Keeping one hand on his ass she brought the other around to caress his sac as she slid her tongue across his chest. She nipped playfully at his nipples as she slowly began to work his girth in her palm.

Bills breath caught in his throat as she worked him, slowly, from base to tip and back again. As the pearly beads of his desire began to seep from his throbbing head she slowly sank to her knees to taste his want before the water could steal it away.

"Frak Laura" he groaned as she took him in her mouth. Bills head fell back and his hips nudge forward as she sucked gently while working him with her tongue. He emitted a low growl as she swallowed him whole and then slowly released him. Bill thought he couldn't possibly love her more than he did in that moment, as he watched her slowly Frak him with her mouth.

Feeling that slow build begin to intensify he groaned her name with a hint of warning. Ignoring him she intensified her ministrations until he could feel the control slowly slipping away.

Pulling her back up he quickly spun her around and roughly pinned her to the cold metal behind her. In a fluid motion he lifted her leg up and around his hip as he plunged into her. Laura dug her heel into his ass as she struggled to gain traction on the ball of her other foot. She looped her arms under his and held onto to his shoulders as he worked her hard against the shower wall.

Gentle and tender were long forgotten. He took her roughly as she begged him to go harder… deeper. Bill thighs were burning, his arms aching from bearing most of her weight. Laura cried out as he slammed into her again and again. She gasped with each thrust so intense he nearly lifted her off the shower floor.

Her head was spinning in the cloud of steam that rose and danced around them. She cried out as their bodies exploded in a rush of blissful passion teetering between rapture and agony that nearly brought the both to their knees. In a final push Bill roared her name into her hair as he spilled himself into her, leaving them both breathless and trembling in euphoric exhaustion.

Bill slowly set her back on the floor as his cock slid from her and slapped lifelessly against his thigh. Unable to trust her legs Laura held onto his arms as they stood forehead to forehead, both fighting for air.

There was no need for words. The only sounds to be heard was the water falling around them and the shallow sounds of their breathing.

"*****************************************************************************

"*****************************************************************************

Laura loved morning sex. She hadn't always felt that way, but with Bill it was something she almost craved. She loved the way it left her in a mild state of arousal for the rest of the morning. Loved how her body seemed to rev on high, how she seemed to have a heightened awareness, how her senses seemed sharper.

She loved how her body tingled when she thought of him. How she could almost feel his touch, taste the salt on his skin, smell the musk and spice that was his alone. All of this only magnified tenfold by the fact that he sat across the table from her in a room full of people.

As they sat listening to reports on everything from food consumption to what they would do when they ran out of toilette paper her thoughts began to wander. She closed her eyes for a moment and could feel the water running down her body as he slid into her. She could feel him pulsating in the very depth of her core… could hear the sounds of their mating… her whimpering sighs… his long drawn out raspy moans…. their heavy breathing… the water falling around them.

She could feel the color rising in her cheeks as she opened her eyes and gave her head a subtle shake in an effort to regain focus. When she looked across the table she knew it was hopeless. Their eyes met briefly, his mouth curled ever so slightly… just enough for her to see… _"Gods!"_ she thought. _"He's there too"_. She raised her eyes to meet his once more. The intensity in the gaze looking back at her nearly stole her breath away. It screamed** I want you**. It screamed **I'll never get enough**. _"Oh Help Me…. It's going to be one very long day"._ she thought.

"*****************************************************************************

"*****************************************************************************

Laura couldn't walk any faster if she tried. As she rounded the last corner on her way to their quarters her guards were struggling to keep up with her. She'd waited for this all day, ever since he gave her that little smile and impish look in their morning meeting… she wanted him up against the bulkhead, on the couch, over the desk… it really didn't matter. _"You better be home Adama."_ she thought, as she pulled the hatch open.

She was already working the buttons of her blouse before the wheel had completely spun and locked into place. As she made her way across the room she left her shoes in her wake. "Bill!" she called out.

No response.

"Bill?..."

Nothing.

"Dammit! Where are you?" She said with frustration sharp in her voice.

Resigning to the fact that she wasn't getting laid in the immediate future she made her way to the study. She figured she'd get some work done while she waited for her lover to arrive. At first she didn't see it, then her eyes fell on a note laying on the desk.

A small smile came across her face as she read the words inscribed on the paper.

_Laura,_

_Sorry I missed you sweetheart. I couldn't wait for you as I had some pressing issues to tend to. When you get home, slip on something comfortable and meet me on Observation Deck. _

_Love,_

_Bill_

"_What is he up to?"_ she wondered.

She quickly changed into a pair of slacks and made her way back out of their quarters.

"*****************************************************************************

"*****************************************************************************

The observation deck was closed. Closed to the crew, closed to all civilians, closed to all officers. The observation deck was closed to everyone but two.

Leaving her security detail outside Laura quickly closed the hatched behind her. She hummed in amusement as she took in the delightful display before her. The blanket was laid out beneath the stars. A basket, wine glasses, candles… he'd thought of everything.

"A picnic beneath the stars" she whispered.

"I take it you approve." said the voice behind her.

Laura spun around to find the most handsome sight she'd ever seen. He was so gods damn sexy it stole the breath from her lungs. For there before her stood Bill Adama, in a pair of faded jeans that fit him just right. The way the denim clung snugly to his perfect ass made her ache to touch him. The shirt, while just a simple crew cut, fit snugly across his chest. Her mouth began to water as she took in the way it fell across his well-defined pectorals and hugged his upper body. There were many younger men on Galactica that couldn't wear such a form-fitting item. Bill Adama however, did not have that problem.

"_Gods". _she thought. _"I think I need to outlaw those awful uniforms"_

Clearing her throat loudly she finally found her voice, "No uniform?" She asked.

"Not tonight" he said as he came to her, taking both her hands in his. "Tonight is just you and I, Bill and Laura. No titles, no positions…. Just us."

Laura smiled warmly. "Just us." She echoed.

He leaned in and planted a soft, almost chaste, kiss to her lips. She hummed in contentment in response.

He then extended a bent arm to her, an invitation she took eagerly, as she allowed him to lead her to their perfectly set picnic blanket. With a gentle hand he assisted her as she settled down on the blanket. He then settle behind her. Leaning up against the wall he bent his knees and pulled her in to nestle between them, her back up against his chest. Laura leaned her head back so it rested on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

She hummed an affirmative.

Silence enveloped them as they sat in their embrace and simply stared at the stars, nothing but soft music playing from the portable stereo he'd brought. It amazed her that they had found this together. In the midst of the horror, the pain, and the suffering of humanity they had found it. Despite the battles, the power struggle, the mistrust, the distain they'd had for each other in the beginning they had found it. They had found true happiness and no matter what happened nothing would change that. They had found true love and no matter what the future held nothing would change that.

Laura closed her eyes and lost herself in her reverie. For a short while the worlds had not come to an end. For a short while their loved ones were not lost to them. For a short while life was perfect.

"Where are you?" he asked softly.

Laura smiled. "In the Heavens" she replied.

Bill Chuckled. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little." She said as she nuzzled her face beneath his chin.

Bill reached into the basket and pulled out some crackers and a form of soft cheese the galley had managed to make out of Algae.

"This is most definitely not smoked Gouda, but it isn't half bad." He said with a smile as he spread some across a cracker. Laura giggled as he fed it to her, the cracker breaking… sending crumbs everywhere.

"Sorry." She said as she brushed the crumbs from his leg.

"No worries. You can get crumbs on me anytime you like." He said teasingly, as he bit into his own cracker sending crumbs tumbling down the front of her blouse. "Oooops" he said.

Laura looked up at him in astonishment. "Bill Adama. You did that on purpose." She accused.

"Did not." He said with a sly smile. "Maybe I should help you brush them off…." He suggested, as he thumbed the top button of her blouse.

"Maybe you should mind your manners." She replied, as she playfully slapped his hand away.

Bill have her a quizzical look. "Laura…. Do crumbs bother you?... Do they drive you nuts and make you itch?" he asked.

"No." she responded… her hand flinched as she desperately fought the urge to scratch the spot where the crumbs were nestled.

"You sure?" he asked. "They don't drive you nuts? Scratching against your skin… burrowing into your clothes?... are you sure they don't make you itchy?"

"Stop it!" she whined, as she finally surrendered to the urge to scratch.

"I'm sorry babe. I just couldn't resist." He said. "Plus!" he added. "I've discovered something new about you!"

"Really? And what's that exactly?" she questioned.

"Well." He said. "For one thing, I am most certainly guaranteed to find myself on the couch for eating crackers in bed."

Laura shook her head. "No way." She said. "William Adama, the only reason I would kick you out of bed…. would be to Frak you on the floor."

"hunh" he replied. "Note to self: Find more crackers…."

Laura giggled as he slowly stuffed another cracker into his mouth in an exaggerated manner intended to drive home a point.

As they dined on their crackers and "Cheese" they chatted about small insignificant things. Small pockets of silence were a welcome opportunity to just sit and enjoy the stars.

As Bill wrapped his arms around her once again she snuggled her back to his chest. She ran her hands downs his arms, grasping his wrists in a gentle squeeze. She then traced a finger over his thigh. _"I could sit here for the rest of my life and just touch him all over"_ she thought.

"Thank You for this." she said. "I've always wanted to spend an evening in here, never thought I'd actually get the chance."

"What? You've never been in here?" he asked in astonishment.

"Nope."

"How come?"

"I didn't want to make everyone uncomfortable. People come in here to get away from it for a while… to relax, enjoy the stars… maybe make out a little… They don't want the President in here with them."

"I do." He whispered.

With a humm she hugged both his arms around her. "You don't know how many times a day I thank the Gods for you Bill… I Love you."

A brief silence fell upon them once again before he leaned in as though he had a secret to share "I have something for you." he said softly.

"You do?" Laura sat up at attention. She had the look of a little girl on her face. "For me?" she asked.

"Just for you." he confirmed.

Bill reached into the basket and pulled out a small velvet box. Laura's heart skipped a beat as he slowly opened it, revealing a simply gold band with a tiny diamond nestled in a delicate bridge with three claws.

"Ohhhhh" she said in a slow whisper. "Bill." Laura extended a shaky hand, her trembling fingers hovering over the ring but not touching it. "It's beautiful!" she said.

Taking her shaking hand in his he looked in her eyes. "Laura Roslin. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't stop the tears that slipped free and fell to the blanket between them. "Oh Bill. Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" she said through a sniffle.

He then carefully took the ring from its pillow and placed on her trembling finger. "Someday, I'll get you a bigger diamond…. I promise."

"No." she said through her tears. "No ring in the universe could be more perfect than this. It's beautiful! It's ours!"

"I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile.

"I more than like it Bill. I LOVE it…. It's perfect" she said as she rested her ring finger in the palm of her right hand so she could admire it. "Where did you get this?"

"I had it made a while back. Been waiting for the right time to give it to you."

"A while back? How long have you had this?" she asked.

Bill gave her a shy smile. The uneasy look on his face said he wasn't sure he wanted to answer the question.

"Laura. I had that ring made for you… about a year and a half ago."

"A year and a half ago? Oh my Gods Bill."

He laughed at the astonished look on her face. "Back then we were just friends. But even then I knew. I knew someday I would ask you to be my wife. Wanted to make sure I had a ring to give you when the time came, so I had it made when I had the chance."

When she looked up at him the love in her eyes nearly shattered him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. "I Love you" she said tearfully. "I Love you so much Bill."

They sat facing each other, foreheads touching, for the longest time.

Laura finally broke the silence in a giddy tone. "When do you want to do it?"

"Well, that's entirely up to you." he said.

"No. It's both our wedding…. Not just mine." She replied.

"I was always told that weddings are for the Bride. In fact, other than picking the date I wasn't allowed any say in my wedding to Lee's mother."

"Well I never thought that was right. Our marriage is something this is to be shared between _us_. So we both should have input on how the wedding takes place." She said.

"If I had my say Laura, I'd marry you right here… right now…. With nobody but the two of us. As far as I'm concerned I don't need 200 of our closest friends and family to confirm what's intimately shared between just us… what's etched in our hearts."

"Just the two of us?" she asked.

"Just the two of us. That's all I need." As he held her hand he rubbed his thumb over the inside of her wrist. "But if you want to have a big wedding with lots of people, then that's fine too. I'm OK with whatever you want."

For a brief moment she just smiled at him. She then took his hand in hers and gently kissed his ring finger. "I wish I had something to put on your finger too." She said shyly.

She then looked deep into his eyes. "William Adama, I never knew what love was until I met you. I was always afraid. Afraid to love, afraid to need, afraid it would make me weak. I didn't know what it was until you taught me. You taught me how to feel, how to care, how to want. You taught me how to love. You took a broken-down damaged heart and polished it until it shined... " she choked back her tears as she struggled to go on. "… your love makes me strong, your love gives me courage I never thought I had, your love makes me who I am. "

She ran her thumb over his ring finger before continuing. "On this night I take you, William Adama, as my partner, my friend, my lover…. _my husband_ … forever."

Bill cradled her cheek in his palm as he gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. Through tears of his own he smiled. "I love you Laura. Our journey has been a long one… and there is still more to come. We've been through some difficult times…." He chuckled softly "… it's hard to believe, sitting here with you now, that we started out as adversaries. Somewhere along the road you went from being someone I figured I'd have to learn to live with to someone I could never live without. You are the reason I rise in the morning, you are what brings me home at night. You are my heart, and you are my soul. Without you I am nothing. "

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the ring he'd just placed on her finger. "With this ring I take you, Laura Roslin, as my confident, my anchor, my lover… _my wife_…."

He swallowed back his tears as he pulled her face to his. "…. forever." He rasped, before claiming her mouth with his own.

Their kiss was mind-blowing. Never had she felt something so tender and gentle while so very powerful at the same time. Laura couldn't and didn't try to withhold the tears that flowed freely as she melted into his embrace. She surrendered willingly… eagerly… as he gently laid her on the blanket.

As Bill slowly worked the buttons of her blouse she trembled with anticipation as though it were the first time. In a way she supposed it was. Her eyes never left her husband's face as he bent to kiss her… his lips barely touching hers before retreating once again to remove the remaining barriers that lay between them.

Bill reached into the basket and pulled out another blanket. Laura hummed her approval as he draped it over them. She reveled in the softness of the fleece on her skin, smiled at the warmth coming from the man who lay beside her, melted at the feel of his hands on her body.

Laura could feel the blood rushing though her veins, could hear her pulse as it held rhythm with his heartbeat. She shuttered in pleasure as his fingers roamed her flesh, her breath caught in her throat each time his mouth found her skin. She opened herself to him as his hands roamed her inner thighs, emitting a whimpering sigh as he slowly slid a finger into her milky core. She moaned his name on a husky whisper as he slowly began to stoke her.

She had been to this place many times with this man, but never like this. For this moment found a depth and intensity between them that held more power than all of the Gods combined. She felt her body rise in response to his shifting above her, felt her soul lifting as he slowly entered her, effortlessly found his rhythm as he began to move inside her.

The mysteries of the universe were solved one-by-one as her soul rose to the heavens and ascended back again. For it all made sense now. It all happened for a reason… it all led up to this one pinnacle moment when his eyes locked with hers. He was the reason she was spared on that day, he was the reason she was cured of her cancer… he was the reason for her very existence.

As her pleasure intensified she clung to his arms, her nails digging into his flesh.

She cried out his name as she gave in to her climax, pulling him over the edge with her.

His release was beyond intense. He lifted her off the floor … moaning her name with each pulsating thrust. He was certain he'd break her into two as he emptied his seed with a final push that blurred his vision and clouded his mind.

Sated and exhausted they collapsed in each other arms. With his back resting on wall he pulled her into him so she was nestled with her back against his chest. He pulled the blanket tight as he wrapped his arms around her. For the longest time they simply sat staring at the stars.

Prompted by an old familiar tune that was playing bill leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Can I have this dance… Mrs. Adama?"

Laura hummed in amusement as she got to her feet. _"Mrs. Adama"_ she echoed jokingly.

Bill pulled her close and wrapped the blanket back around their naked bodies. As they began to sway to the melody he replied "I thought you'd get a kick out of that one." He planted a gentle kiss to her forehead before continuing "Don't worry my love, I don't expect you to take my name."

Laura pulled away slightly so she could have full eye contact with her husband. "I think I like Roslin-Adama. It has a nice ring to it."

"Laura Roslin-Adama" he repeated slowly. "Yeah, that works."

"It most certainly does" she agreed.

THE END.


End file.
